Demons, Gods and Men-REBORN
by Denebola Leo
Summary: Demons have appeared upon Balamb Island, and after a fateful encounter Squall is sent to the Underworld, pressed into the service of an infernal goddess. What awaits our hero and his friends this time? CHAPTER 14 UP NOW
1. Chapter 1: Knocking on Death's Door

**Demons, Gods and Men-REBORN**

Why, hello there! I came back to finish what I started...Or at least get a bit farther than I did last time! I actually almost came out with a third chapter, but I did not add it because I felt it was not of a high enough quality. My chapters were much too short, perhaps because of a love for the juicy bits. I hope that I can revitalize FF7/FF8 crossovers a little bit with this. Please, enjoy a reborn fanfiction that died way too fast. Perhaps Phoenix should make an important scene somewhere, later? I will be revising and lengthening as I feel proper, and probably quite often, not being totally satisfied with the length of the chapters. This is slightly AU, of course; The worlds and their events haven't changed that much, but obviously I had to make a little room for plot. The stories for the games are unchanged. Please, leave a review so I get some opinions on it, and what to improve.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Knocking on Death's Door**

What could have been a wonderful afternoon on this balmy, large island in the middle of the ocean! The scene was deceptively serene, belied by three tense figures trapped upon a cliff end, a somewhat bare stony terrain in contrast to the lush, emerald forest that it opened up from. Beneath the seemingly lifeless grey and brown cliff face, the sun reflected brightly off a still and crystal blue pond, the slight angle of the afternoon light making any disturbance upon its mirror surface glimmer blinding gold. A hundred feet above this tranquil scenery, the mercenaries waited for their quarry.

Perhaps a year ago, this idyllic land would have been a place to visit after a long day of studying and training for SeeD cadets at the Garden to the west, but as recently as a month ago such forays into the wilds have since halted. Powerful monsters, far more deathly than those on the Islands Closest to Heaven and Hell, had begun to prowl the normally peaceful island. Certainly, there had always been monsters and aggressive wildlife, but they were always easily dispatched. Coincidentally, this new trouble began a year after the defeat of the Sorceress Ultimecia. Was it only a coincidence, though?

Squall remembered the gravity in Headmaster Cid's voice when he had dispatched he and his friends, to hunt down whatever monsters were running rampant across Balamb. There had, at first, been an uptick in missing people from the city of Balamb. Then, SeeD cadets had started to go missing if they had wandered too far into the country. The mystery was partially solved in the week that followed this with the discovery of human remains scattered about the patches of forest that lined the Gaulg Mountains. Cid had no choice but to send the best to flush out this particular devil out of many, for the safety of the entire island.

"As you may have heard, there have been...occurrences on Balamb. We're missing cadets, and some have turned up dead." Cid took a heavy breath. "You six will look for the creature responsible, of which we have little information; however, descriptions of a large, black beast with some intelligence. I feel I have no choice but to give this assignment to you all, but please stay safe." His face was grave.

The six had looked about at each other, unsure where to start at first. A monster killing students like they were nothing? There were very rare monsters on the island that could do that, but they generally stayed far out in the wilds; it was very rare for a student to be killed on Balamb. Would it prefer the fields or the forest? What about the mountains? It had to come from somewhere. Eventually the friends split into two groups of three, one on either side of the island, to hunt down whatever had been hunting the humans inhabiting the area. Squall's group had taken the eastern side, while Irvine, Selphie and Zell took the western side, near the city. It took nearly three days for Squall's trio to track it down.

The night before, they had stayed at a fortified SeeD bunker at the edge of the forest, these buildings scattered about the island for any cadet or SeeD stuck outside for whatever reason. They slept in shifts, having heard movement outside after retiring for the night, and the thing began tapping upon the reinforced metal covering them. While Squall was mostly confident of the strength of the bunker, he decided it best that someone always stay awake in case whatever was testing their safety finally found a way in. Quistis took the first shift, the thing outside coming and going as the night went on, rapping here and there, looking for a weakness to the metal bunker. Quistis stayed composed, expecting the company, considering the being had been most wily during their hunt. In fact, she thought, it may just be hunting them instead, dragging them further into the wilderness. The thought stayed with her through her stand, a shiver she couldn't pin down on either the temperature of the shelter or the thought of this thing leading them on. When her shift ended, she softly nudged Squall awake, who hesitantly left Rinoa's side.

During Squall's shift the being began slamming upon the door of the bunker, punctuated by roars and skittering claws against metal. Squall felt uneasy at the activity, taking a look back at the two he watched over during the dead of night. Quistis, who looked to not yet be sleeping, her face strained, and Rinoa, who was covered by Squall's bomber jacket to keep warm. The blankets available had been rather thin, and the night unusually cold; Squall stood by the front of the shelter shivering slightly despite his mental focus on the predator beyond the metal barrier. Towards the end of his watch, the creature decided to bum rush the door as hard as it could, denting the middle of the sealed door by the end of it, setting Squall on the edge of panic, waiting for another try. The being relented, and Squall was left wondering if the door could still be opened, or if they would have to find another exit, perhaps from the escape hatch on the top of the building. It would leave the party exposed, however. _'What if that was its plan?'_ he thought to himself. He looked back at the two women; Quistis had jolted up, whip in her hand, and Rinoa clutched onto Squall's jacket, her eyes big, brown saucers as she laid still on her back.

Rinoa had been in a deep sleep until the last big thud occurred, watching visions as if scenes from a movie. Blood and falling, a woman's scream and some blue animal leaping. She woke up with a feeling of trepidation; dreams like this foretold of something important in her experiences from the last year. Squall had put a hand to her shoulder to silently inform her it was her turn, his tired, fearful eyes set on a stony face. She was already awake, but had just laid quietly, listening, fearing. The banging had stopped for now, and Rinoa prayed her turn would be a peaceful one. She kissed Squall to soothe him before he went back to sleep and she sat waiting, but the being was gone for the time being. Looking back at Squall several times during the early morning hours, she noticed he did not sleep until half way through her watch, his usual gentle snore resuming. In the morning, they drank the instant coffee stocked on the supply shelf and some dried fruit in silence, relieved the night was over despite the lack of sleep, though Rinoa was obviously the most refreshed of the three. Quistis checked the damaged front entrance, and after some coaxing it went upwards, freeing them. Cautiously, they left after confirming the coast was clear, and headed into the forest where the trail of the beast led them.

The three had spent most of the morning stalking the beast, getting quick looks at their prey here and there. Or, at least, was hoped to be prey; Squall couldn't tell at times if they were chasing it or if it was manipulating them into a more favorable position for itself. Several times, they came across human remains in the forest, haphazardly spilled on the ground. Squall noticed that the thing was trying to intimidate its hunters. Rinoa attempted to stay stoic, but he could see it in her eyes, the fear, the upset. One of the corpses they found mutilated was a SeeD cadet that she had just made acquaintance with a week ago. Her dead eyes stared at them, the waxy skin revealing the cadet had been dead for the last two days, sliced in half. Dried blood stained the earth black where her torso laid. Quistis somberly reminded Squall they would have to return for her body after they had dispatched the monster that did this. He nodded grimly, the dark circles under his eyes giving him a more menacing look than intended. Walking over to Rinoa, he put an arm around her in comfort _._ She looked up at him, and tried to give a reassuring smile, his eyes softening.

"I know I'm not a SeeD, but...I guess we gotta get revenge for her, right?" She tapped her fingers together.

Squall nodded and gave her a squeeze. "Yeah. In the meantime, just stay close to me." He didn't want the same fate to fall on Rinoa. He was her knight, after all. They drudged on through the forest, a clear path forming in front of them in time.

* * *

"It's right behind the treeline." The voice of the former instructor was low and deceptively calm. The other two searched for movement within the sea of green and brown, perhaps getting a glimpse here and there of some dark nightmare that hunted them instead of the other way around. Quistis wondered if some magic might draw it out of hiding, as it had been toying with them for the last half hour as they laid trapped upon their perch, out in the open. She touched her whip, loosening it up for the inevitable battle. The rustle of the underbrush mingled with the sounds from the breeze. Rinoa remembered her dream from last night; the terrain was awfully familiar to her. She looked around, her heart full of dread at the battle they were to join in, a nervous warning on her lips. Then, at once, all became still. Squall and Quistis nodded to each other, then the three of them tensed up, ready for battle.

"Here it comes!" Squall yelled.

The demonic beast crashed from the shade of the trees and into the light, screeching, finally revealing its hideous and hulking form. A twelve foot beast with a blackish-red leathery, ropy hide and a spine full of razor sharp quills, a gaping maw with slobbering tongue, and three-clawed hands charged the group. Four blood red eyes stared with pure hatred from the sides of it's head, it readied its venomous, prehensile tail to stab one of the fleshy humans it had trapped upon the cliff, giving them no way to retreat. Quistis lashed out with her whip, seizing the creature by the lower jaw and yanking hard to force it open. Its readied tail strike missed her by inches as the whip attack unbalanced the monster, a droplet of vile, yellow-green venom splashing by her feet. Rinoa, the powerful sorceress she was, focused her crackling power through her arms and shot a bolt of energy down the beast's throat. Its momentum stopped briefly as it choked on the magic, Squall went in to pierce his gunblade into its chest.

Squall quickly, smoothly moved towards the temporarily incapacitated demon, ready to strike it down with his gunblade. ' _This all seems so easy, too easy,'_ he thought. He hesitated a moment, and that's all that was needed by the large beast. It lunged forward, grasping Squall by the abdomen and pushing their position several yards closer to the edge of the cliff. Claws pierced flesh and drew blood from the teenager, and he grunted in pain, his teeth clenched. A claw went through one of his shoulders, catching under his jacket. A raspy laugh exited the mouth of the monster, even while Rinoa and Quistis attacked from the back and sides. It did not matter to it. The hide everywhere but on its front was extraordinarily tough. The venomous tail knocked Rinoa and Quistis to their feet, then poised to strike Squall chest, under the heart. It had merely pretended to be incapacitated!

 _ **'The world will exist in the Void, mortal. But you will not exist.'**_ The demon talked! ' _ **Three souls today, do I feast upon!'**_ It opened its maw, exposing crushing teeth and a throat ringed with spines, laughing. It's tail flinched, about to pierce into the organs of the demon's prey. ' _ **I do like to season my meal, fool.'**_

"Not today, you son of a bitch!" Squall roared. He grimaced as he lifted his gunblade up, the claw in his shoulder impairing his movement somewhat, his wound was torn open by his frantic attempt to slay the beast. Downward he plunged the tip of the Lionheart into the demon's chest, into its black heart, the evil core skipping a beat as magical metal sliced into it. Squall dug deeper and pulled the trigger, sending a shock wave through the demon's chest, rupturing any organ near the blade. Thick, dark ichor spilled from the entrance wound, the demon's tail lashing almost into and then away from the teen and twitched this way and that, coming too close for Squall's comfort at times. An unholy scream was let out of its maw, the sound like a thousand train brakes, and then it fell forward, releasing an injured and bloody Squall off the cliff, the claws releasing him with a wet sound to his ears towards the blue waters below. For a brief moment, Squall and Rinoa locked eyes, before his despairing face disappeared over the horizon of lifeless stone and dirt, an arm held out by him. The two women were horrified by the turn of events, and picked themselves up and ran towards the rocky cliff in the hopes that Squall was hanging from the jagged edge, but no such luck. To their bewilderment, there was not the sound of a splash or a thud from far below. Rinoa looked over the cliff edge further, despite her trepidation.

She could see no body on the lake's shore nor dark shadow in the water. Surely, he was either hanging somewhere hard to see, or he was deeper in the water where his figure would be harder to see. She scanned the scene below her; the large pond, surrounded by deep and green forest, and a slightly dimming light illuminating it all with hues of yellow. Nothing. Rinoa blinked back tears, and screamed his name, hoping for a response.

"Squall!"

No answer but the howling of the wind below.

* * *

Falling...the sensation of falling, and burning, exposed wounds in his torn flesh; hot blood cooled on his chest from the wind chill. The sound of rushing air filled his ears as he rushed to meet the ground. Squall closed his eyes, Rinoa's face burned into his memory. If he fell into the water, there was a chance he could survive, he thought. Or, he could drown before rescuers found him. He might instead just break upon the shore of the tranquil pool, a sad end to the famous SeeD commander. Before he had gone over the edge, he noticed the demon had rolled over the cliff edge, splattering against the stones, Squall assumed. His turn would be next. He took in his final breath of air before the doomed fall ended, crisp and cool, a play of sunlight over his closed lids as he finished the distance.

He released his breath quickly as he hit something soft and warm, catching him midway through his fall. He was already woozy from blood loss, unable to question the strange turn of events, perhaps riding on something that wished to eat him later. He let out a short grunt, not able to properly speak. His eyes still closed, he heard whatever had caught him land on the shore, and after a short pause, it moved into the forest, crunching leaves and sticks under him. Squall was barely aware, and blood leaked from his body, his lungs quivering in an effort to breathe. He was on his back, an arm wet from blood dripping over the edge of whatever he rode. He opened his eyes once, observing the dancing sunlight in the trees above him, the serene scene soothing him, and then closing them again, unable to keep them open. He gave a ragged gasp for air, a wheeze leaving his lips when he finally exhaled. He thought he heard some quiet chattering of a very soft voice, though his thoughts immediately went back to breathing.

The crunch of leaves continued and the sound of an animal trotting, Squall barely aware of the world around him now, but for the sounds and the passing of light and shade from beyond his eyelids. He was very near death, and wondered if there would have been anything that could have saved him had he not been flung from the cliff. The injury to his shoulder must have grazed his lung, or he assisted in its creation during his struggle, not that it would matter soon he wagered. It was becoming harder to breathe regardless, s if his chest had a weight upon it, his head becoming lighter and fuzzier from the creeping lack of oxygen. The crunching and movement stopped, and he felt a shifting of limbs beneath him momentarily. A rumble began in front of him, stone against stone. _'Monster lair...'_ He could barely care nor think at this point. After a few moments, the rumbling sound stopped. Movement began again, he was thrust into total darkness, and the sensation of falling as he entered oblivion.

* * *

Selphie and the other two were staking out a fresh area of the island, nearer the Garden now than they were the night before. While they hadn't found the particular beast sighted over the last week or so, they had cleared out several powerful beasts on the grassy plain that had decided they looked like proper snacks. If they didn't find it, at the very least the island would be a little bit safer, regardless. While Zell dusted off his well worn fighting gloves, Irvine looked over the golden green plains in front of them; he admired the view of jade grass peppered with golden stalks, purple mountains far in the distance, and a cerulean sky marred by puffy white clouds. The girl next to him sighed, wondering if they were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, hands on her hips. Her thoughts were interrupted by the jingling sound of a phone going off somewhere; she checked her dress pockets, but to no avail, it was Irvine's phone.

Irvine put his gun down and fiddled with his left pocket, searching for the little device. He lifted the jingling phone, and clicked it on. Rinoa was trying to call him! Did they find the monster? He looked at the other two, a finger up to his lips. "It's Rinoa," he said. Irvine accepted the call and placed the phone up to his ear, waiting for her voice to come to life on his side. A moment later, he heard gentle sobs mixed with hysterical rambling. _'Not good,'_ Irvine thought, tensing up for whatever bad new awaited his ears. He bit his lower lip as she cried into the speaker. Irvine's body drained of color as she told him what had happened.

"He's gone, he's gone..." Rinoa sniffled.

Irvine furrowed his brow. "Who's gone, Rinny?"

He heard more garbled sobs on the other end. "We found it, and it...Squall killed it...but we can't find Squall."

"Damn..."

Her crying made her plea almost impossible to hear. "We're at the lake...where all the cadets would..." She was gasping a breath.

Irvine interrupted her. "Yeah, we'll be there soon, I promise. Just, try to calm down for now." Shouldn't have said that, he thought. Another bought of crying and hysterics assaulted his ear, and he winced at his choice of words. She calmed down after a moment, and told him what little else there was to say. His frown deepened, and he paced back and forth in front of the tranquil scenery he was admiring moments ago.

"Alright. Quistis called the Garden? Okay. We're going to the car. Bye." Irvine ended the call, dropping his arm and sighing hard. He was about to panic. _'Keep it together, Kinneas,'_ He thought to himself. _'Stay cool.'_ He wiped his face with his hand, holding onto his chin as if thinking what to say. _  
_

Zell and Selphie looked at Irvine, dreading what happened to make Rinoa call in hysterics so loud that they could hear her incoherently from their distance. Irvine pursed his lips and looked down. "Squall had an incident. They killed the monster, but it took Squall over the cliff it trapped them on. He's disappeared," His comrades faces showed their horror at the news. "We have to head to their location immediately." The other two nodded, quickly beginning their way towards the car.

"He disappeared? Like, poof?" Selphie asked, concerned about friend. her brows knitted together in worry.

"No idea, could be he's down in the pond, but she said there wasn't a splash. We'll know more when we get there," Irvine said.

They practically ran to the car, half a mile from their position on the side of the road. Zell took the driver's side of the dark blue convertible as Selphie sat with Irvine in the back, watching out for stray monsters. Zell floored the car towards the east, hoping to be at their destination in twenty minutes or so, speeding over the peaceful plains of Balamb. They had no time to spare, if Squall was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2: When Death Answers

Chapter Two: When Death Answers

* * *

Squall didn't know how long he had been unconscious. His eyes were closed, but around him he could feel warmth and see green light from beyond his eyelids. Ah, it was so soothing! In his ears, he could make out the inaudible mumbling of voices. Not one for large groups of people nor much noise, these sounds were not grating on his nerves, much to Squall's confusion. No, at this moment he was at peace. He breathed deeply, stretching his torso as if from a long sleep. ' _But how long was I out_ , he wondered. _and why am I here_... '

A sudden flashback raced before his closed eyes. A vile demon tossing him off a cliff, a sorceress' knight's one last look into his lover's horrified eyes, the sensation of falling...Squall's feelings turned from peace to despair. A frown appeared on his face as he came to the grim realization of what had happened. He clenched his fists at his failure, his teeth clenching as they did during that fateful battle.

' _...That's right. I died, didn't I? Rinoa...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there to protect you anymore._ A lump formed in his throat as regret and sorrow tore at his heart.

 _'I failed her, and I've failed my friends...'_ A sigh parted from his lips. A failure, bringing himself to his own death. He should have been more careful! The demon had shown signs of high intelligence.

 _'I'm all alone, just like I tried to avoid in the first place,'_ Squall thought bitterly. _'In the end, you'll always be alone.'_

A new sound entered Squall's attention before he could delve further into his remorse, his senses seemingly reactivating after his bout of oblivion, the pitter-patter of paws tapping off some hard surface. Not paws coming towards him, but under him. A slight sway compelled his eyes to snap open, looking side to side in a surreal daze. Above Squall, green swirling mists pushed by as if he were moving in a fog, some of it almost seemingly following him in bright streams like dolphins in a boat's wake. He pushed his hands against something furry beneath him, warm and soft. Grunting as he pushed himself up, he took in his surroundings the best he could.

"...What is this?"

Squall thought back, trying to remember. Something had caught him in mid-air, but he had been in no position to find out what at the time, the sensations of dying were of more concern earlier. This must be his rescuer. Or perhaps not, if he was dead. Then, what could it be?

He was perched upon a giant blueish-silver fox, and as Squall turned to look behind him he noticed it sported nine billowing tails trailing the beast, with blue fireballs resting on their tips as the fox quickly trotted to whatever destination it had in mind, with him in tow. He couldn't make out much besides that, considering his position and the mist. The creature's black tipped ears perked as it heard Squall's confused query upon its back. It did not turn its head to look at him, but continued on at the same pace. It did, however, speak to him.

"Ah, you have awoken rather quickly, I would have thought you would have rested until we came near our destination. I hope I have not been haphazard in my traveling?" The voice was that of a female; calm and gentle, a certain glee added to it. It did nothing to comfort Squall in the least, another frown beginning after his moment of surprise.

"Who are you?" Squall demanded.

"I am Maiko, the Underworld messenger. I was ordered to fetch you from the world of the living."

Squall blinked. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. "...Fetch me? For what? For who?"

Maiko chuckled as she plunged them deeper into the mists. "Because the Goddess of Hell requires your presence. She has need of a great warrior such as yourself, you see."

Squall snorted. "...The Goddess of Hell...I don't get a say in the matter at all, do I?" He crossed his arms.

Maiko let out a small laugh. "I am afraid not, mortal. Please understand; it might not be as bad of a deal as you might think." There was a tinge of compassion to her voice.

Squall attempted to look unphased by the beast's words, out of habit more than anything. It's not like she could see his face at the moment. Inside, however, he was wracked with worry, guilt, and on top of that, he was still woefully confused by this turn of events. " _Was I that bad in life that I'll be forced into the servitude of an infernal goddess? Or was that demon who killed me...Was it sent for this?"_ A knot formed inside him as he thought about the future that awaited him, a stooge to powerful beings. Well, some things never change, it seems. Always at the service of others. He let out a humorless chuckle.

"Is there a reason why she wants me specifically? Is she responsible for my death?" Some anger was in his voice, this time. His bafflement and remorse were beginning to give way to irritation at the thought of his demise being planned out. Who the hell thinks they have the right to treat him as a plaything?

"There is a reason, yes. Do you think She could not have use for someone with your strength? You defeated Ultimecia with your friends, did you not?" Maiko took a quick look back at Squall, regarding his words. He saw a single, dark blue eye look at him. "The Queen will answer your other questions, not I." She turned back. Squall did not like her answer, but there wasn't much he could pry out of Maiko at this time, it seemed. Still, the questions swirling in his mind gave a bitter taste.

After a few minutes of silence, Squall stewing on her back while thinking over his predicament, the fox seemed to slow down slightly, as if approaching something. Squall couldn't see beyond his mount's head, and took it that she knew where they were headed in this opaque, swirling green mist.

"We are almost at the gates, mortal. Be prepared, we will be at the precipice of the goddess' domain." Maiko said.

 _'...Prepared for what?'_

The swirling green mists began to fade, streamers falling behind, and eventually Squall could see the grey, dead earth beneath him and Maiko. The mists shifted from green to white as it dissipated, and despite his messy hair billowing around him, Squall made out the silhouette of a great wall in front of him, made of dour stone. Long dead trees haunted the barrier, and occasionally he would observe some out of place shade that would shift from sight if he looked at one spot for too long. Yellow eyes blinked from the hollows in the trees.

A large gate came into view as the mist fully cleared, imposing and black. From his heightened vantage point, a desolate plain would greet him beyond the barrier. The sky above him was swirling, dour greys and blacks, a depressing scene for the newly departed. _'I shouldn't expect more from a place called 'Hell', after all."_ Squall mused to himself. Perhaps he will be in a better position than most, however, considering his purpose here, he wondered. Still, a depressing place to spend for an eternity.

What immediately caught his attention after the gate, was who suddenly appeared in front of it. A large, leathery, grey and red beast, with three heads and an excessively long tail loomed at the duo, all six of its eyes staring at them. Its front paws were ridiculously large, holding up the weight of the heads. The tail swayed up and down, as if the owner was interested in something. Obviously, that something was Squall. A booming, raspy voice greeted Squall with a taunt. He hadn't heard this voice in a long time, his eyes widening in surprise.

" **WE MEET AGAIN, MORTAL. HAS ANOTHER BESTED YOU, WHEN I COULD NOT?"**

Cerberus.

* * *

At the base of the pond, a large search party had been formed within an hour of Squall's disappearance. Near the opposite end and on the lighted side of the base of the cliff, a splattered demon corpse ruined pure waters with its black blood, having rolled itself off in the momentum of movement before it expired. What was left of it seemed to be slowly disintegrating into a black tarry substance, ruining whatever life touched it. It stunk terribly, the search party attempting to avoid any wind that had kissed the foul corpse.

What was curious about the scene below the cliff was a fresh, red blood trail leading away from the pond, a few yards away from the dead demon. It was assumed to be Squall's blood, and it moved into the woods. It seemed to be droplets here and there, as if he had been running impossibly fast. Rinoa held onto hope that, even if Squall was injured, he was still alive somewhere in the forest. But why did he drag himself so deep into the dangerous forest? It was true that one of the more dangerous beings had just been dispatched, but what was still stalking the island was not something Squall could handle, injured and alone.

"Rinoa!" A sweet little voice chimed. A girl about Rinoa's age can sprinting up to her in her little yellow dress. She reached Rinoa, and suddenly bent to hold her knees, catching her breath. When she was finished, she looked up at Rinoa with sad, green eyes, searching Rinoa's brown eyes for any kind of assurance that her friend, Squall, might be found alive. "Did they find anything yet?" She squeaked.

Rinoa sighed, steadying herself. "Only a blood trail, Selphie. So, he might still be alive. He has to be, right?" She looked down and held onto the two rings dangling from her necklace, one of which was Squall's favorite ring, Griever engraved upon it. She watched as Selphie stomped her feet in the leaves and dirt and bounced.

"Then, let's follow the trail! We're wasting time standing around!" Selphie said. She waved over her friends, who had just finished speaking with the search party. The search party spread out, making sure to not miss the Commander, if he was indeed in the area. The sun was beginning its descent, angling the light and creating longer and longer shadows as the afternoon wore on. They didn't have much time if they were to find him before nightfall.

Following the trail of blood, the five entered the forest warily, looking for any clues they could find of Squall's whereabouts. The trail was broad, as if a large animal had passed through it. Occasionally, they would call out his name, hoping he would answer. The trail continued, though the blood was becoming more sparse as they went further along. A mile in, yet no sign of Squall besides his blood. Where was he? How could he have gotten this far with this much blood loss? The splatter was mostly in a straight line, as if he still walked with no trouble.

Finally, they reached the other end of the forest, two miles in. While the blood trail had faded, other traces of activity had kept them pushing forward; broken sticks, disturbed flora. Irvine paused, looking upward. The sharpshooter had noticed that not only had there been disturbances on the ground, but also well above the ground, fifteen feet up. Depressions on the ground looked like giant paw prints. A strange scent hung in the air, like that of temple incense. Whatever it was, it wasn't from a usual denizen of the island.

It ended at a large, pointed boulder on a rock face, as nondescript as a boulder gets despite what looked like dirt crusting a spot on its face. The group approached slowly, at the end of the blood trail. Rinoa thought she caught a glimpse of something, an energy signal the others wouldn't have been able to discern. Her focus was disturbed by Irvine's interruption, jolting her out of her thoughts. She turned to face him.

"Hey guys, have you noticed how strange the trail has been?" Irvine asked, tipping up his cowboy hat. He described the other disturbances on the trail to the others. The friends' faces were ringed with worry as they confirmed what Irvine had noticed. Rinoa looked down at her feet, she couldn't say what she was thinking at the moment. Zell bit his lip, looking around frantically for any new clue that could locate Squall.

Quistis closed her eyes a moment, clearing her mind. "So, the trail ends here, at this boulder. Squall isn't anywhere to be found...It's as if he fell off the face of the earth." She cleaned her glasses off to busy her hands, and then put them back on. "We might have to continue this search tomorrow, if we can't find him soon. We might need Ellone before we can even locate him, I hate to say it." Her voice was heavy and tired, her eyes as much the same from lack of good sleep and a deep worry for someone she treated as a little brother.

Rinoa gasped. "You don't seriously believe we should stop searching for him, do you!?" The back of her throat began to burn.

Quistis nodded, and looked Rinoa in the eyes. Her voice was as if gently reprimanding a cadet. "I'm not saying this lightly. It will be dark soon, and that will put us all in danger. What's more, until we know where to look, there's nothing we can do to save him, if he is indeed still alive somewhere." She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Squall wouldn't want you to be put in needless danger on account of him, Rinoa. We will continue in the morning, with Ellone's help, unless something else shows up. I'm sorry." Her eyes softened, revealing her frustration and worry. "This is hard for me, too." Quistis put a hand gently on the sorceress' shoulder, a glimmer of a tear on the former instructor's eye.

Rinoa buried her face in her hands, not wanting to accept her friend's logic, but it slowly took root. With the new dangers on Balamb Island, a night search would end in more lost people. Of course, Squall wouldn't want that. But, Rinoa felt, he was not dead, something told her in her mind he was still alive. She looked back up, tearful and lip quivering, and nodded to Quistis; the older teen rested her arm on Rinoa's shoulder and slowly led her back through the woods. Irvine lingered, waiting for the other two to finish their examination of the scenery at the mountain's base.

Selphie and Zell went up to the boulder, pondering its possible roll in Squall's disappearance. A dirty paw print marked the stone with dirt, but it was the only one on the stone face. No other prints could be seen higher on up on the mountain base, unless the creature they belonged to could jump impossibly high. Zell hit the huge stone, though it did nothing but chip a sliver off the side. Selphie continued to look, but suddenly noticed a harsh laughter in her mind, a laugh from her junctioned Guardian Force. Was he watching the helpless group, she pondered? She queried back to it, but she received no answer.

* * *

Squall grimaced at the remark, and stared up at Cerberus. "I thought you were inside Selphie," he said, baffled by the appearance of one of he and his comrades' Guardian Force allies. The being let out a laugh that sounded similar to multiple, large dogs huffing.

 **"I AM WITH HER, AND I AM ALSO HERE. WE ARE MORE FLEXIBLE THAN MORTALS."** Cerberus turned his attention to Maiko. **"YOU ARE EXPEDITING THE BOY?"**

Maiko nodded. "Queen's orders, to Pandaemonium."

Cerberus huffed. **"MADE YOURSELF TOO ATTRACTIVE A WARRIOR TO OTHERS, MORTAL. MY CONDOLENCES."** The being surely was mocking Squall's predicament.

Squall said nothing back, only staring into the eyes of this being, once defeated by him. The knots in his gut squeezed tighter. Maiko looked back at him, one eye on him. Squall turned his attention from Cerberus to her. A longer look than last time, he noticed swirls of speckled gold, like stars, within the deep blue orb. Squall's stormy eyes belied what his stony face would not, to Maiko. She nodded subtly to the teen, understanding his smoldering anguish.

She turned back, her head cocked slightly to the side. "That is enough, do you not think so? I have an appointment to keep, Cerberus."

The Guardian Force considered her words for a moment, not wanting to upset the being in charge of his home, and stepped to the side. The black iron gates to the underworld creaked open slowly, protesting as if they hadn't been opened in centuries. Finally, they widened enough for Maiko to pass through. She did a slight bow of the head to Cerberus, and trotted off through them, now moving towards the horizon.

Maiko accelerated, and the barely discernible dirt road beneath her feet began to grow more defined. Indeed, as Squall observed the monotonous landscape, because, ' _What else could I do to keep my mind off this predicament?',_ he noticed that while the land was still barren, the sky had become a less depressing, rusty red, and white and butterscotch clouds floated here and there. A weak sun was setting in the west, where he noticed far in the distance purple mountains, tall and jagged. Further to the east and nearer the center of the horizon, was a particularly tall peak.

Soon, the terrain began to change, much to Squall's surprise. What was once barren, lifeless ground became grass filled plains, littered with golden strands. A rabbit like creature stared from the edge of the road, sniffing silently as it occasionally hopped towards lusher patches. In the distance, a violet leaved woods beckoned near the trail, and still further was what looked like a large castle fused to the highest of peaks, the one he had seen earlier. He was in awe of this more lively world, despite his earlier thoughts from a more dire entrance. They swiftly passed by a serene, dark green lake, shimmering in the weak light; a small wooden pier on the far end unused at the time. Trees similar to willows littered its shore, gently waving in the slight breeze.

"This is Hell? Are you sure you haven't just taken me to another planet?" Squall asked.

Maiko chuckled. "Are you not impressed with the Land of the Dead?"

Squall stiffened. "...I just didn't expect it to look so..."

"Pleasant?" Maiko offered.

"Yeah."

"Hell is a resting place for certain dead. Notable dead, mostly. The green mist you woke to, that is what becomes of most of the living. It is not a punishment," Maiko explained, sensing his confusion. "It is the lifeblood of planets, and it increases in amount when beings die, you see. Their memories and thoughts make it grow. So, the population we have here, does not afflict a planet. It is a peaceful end, one that often ends in reincarnation."

Squall sighed. "So I get to be one of the lucky ones who lives out eternity wandering an alien land, away from my world?"

A chuckle escaped Maiko's lips. "Enough questions for now, little one. We are almost at our destination." Before Squall could demand an answer from the elusive fox, she began to speed up, in the direction of the castle-mountain. As the sun began to settle lower on the horizon, Squall noticed a series of lights in a nearby valley, darkened by the shadow of a steep hill. _"A village full of dead people._ _ _How long have they been dead, existing in this strange land?'_ _ He wondered what they might look like; did they resemble their living selves, or were they ghosts, skeletons, zombies? He didn't care much for the thought, as it would be his turn to look much the same, in time. He shivered, and tried to push that line of thought away for now. Still, the thought and revulsion it brought lingered in the back of his mind like a bad itch that wouldn't go away. He turned his thoughts to his friends.

 _"What are my friends doing now? Have they found my...body, or do they hold out hope I'm alive? Rinoa...If there was someway I could speak to you..."_ Squall closed his eyes against the quickening wind. He tried not to think anymore, for sanity's sake.


	3. Chapter 3 Mysterious Stranger

The woman had watched the search party fruitlessly look for their commander, the sometimes blurry vision and sound a hindrance, but she had it confirmed. Apparently the demon had done the job by throwing the teen off a cliff though through her vision she could pick up that he was merely 'missing', according to the hopeful SeeDs. She hadn't watched the battle, having been preoccupied elsewhere that afternoon, but had watched the frantic search for Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden. Without him, they'd be in disarray.

She woke herself from her deep trance, satisfied with the results. His friends searched no longer, worry over monsters eating the other searchers in the dark; a most wise decision on their part. More than likely his corpse would be eaten by a roaming monster during the night, she thought, her eyes wandering the dark room to the window in her bedroom, stars beginning to shine, the moon hanging low and reflecting a pale blue light. His friends would have to be next, the threat of expert sorceress hunters extinguished. Later, she would take Rinoa's power before the girl could die, adding to her own; as if the girl deserved such a thing in the first place, held back by that now dead knight of hers. The plan was set in motion.

The mysterious woman sat in her chair, head in hand, pondering the future and the steps needed to procure it. The demon she had sent on a rampage had eliminated several targets who knew she was a sorceress, thus it would be harder to track her by mundane intelligence gathering. She couldn't allow for someone to uncover her plans due to caution, the world now mostly hostile towards sorceresses even more than in the past. They had good reason to worry, she would give them that much. With every demon pulled out of that plane of existence, its influence would grow until it swallowed everything.

With the trouble of the Sorceress War, and the more recent troubles from the sorceress, Edea, who took over the country of Galbadia, known sorceresses had been cast out of their communities in terror, each one suspect in manipulating their community leaders, scheming against households, causing harm to children. Of course, some were never found out for one reason or another. She knew of one that lived in Galbadia with her knight, and then there was Rinoa, protected by the very people trained to defeat sorceresses. The sheer irony of it made her laugh bitterly, though it was much a badly kept secret; most people in the Garden only took it as a rumor, only certain SeeDs and the faculty knowing the truth. Then, there was herself; a sorceress never found out by others because she had eliminated those who could have had known. She huffed to herself.

Soon, this world would be covered in darkness, man and god extinguished. Only sorceresses would reign, demons for slaves. The sorceress laughed coldly to herself, enjoying her success where another sorceress, Ultimecia failed at her recreation of the world. She lifted herself from the plush, embroidered chair, ready to formulate the rest of her plan, started almost a year ago now, with the appearance of Him. He who came to her, He who gave her more power than she had or would ever hope to have. Now that the first step in weakening her enemies has succeeded, another demon must be pulled into this world, she thought. It will feast on the SeeDs' corpses.

* * *

The early morning on the Garden was much like any other morning. It was still dark outside, the sun having a few hours before it was to rise. The sound of chirping crickets in the warm, humid air would have lulled most of the denizens to sleep hours ago, but some persisted in their fitful rest to wake up to memories of the other day. Rinoa laid in the bed she normally shared with Squall, terribly conscious of the empty air next to her. Where there was once gentle snoring and sleep murmurings, there was silence. The pillow she rested her head upon was soaked with tears, having intermittently cried and slept through most of the night.

Dreams, nightmares...Rinoa was afraid to sleep. Every time she had fallen asleep it was a fresh replay of Squall's fateful fall, or images of him wounded in the woods in the black night, hiding from whatever howling creatures chased him. Once, she even dreamed of a strange, large, dark throne room, and though the dream was blurry, she could make out Squall inaudibly holding a conversation with a being sitting upon an ebony throne, a being she could only make out a fuzzy silhouette of, black and white and something like horns protruding from its head. At one point, Squall seemed to have lifted his shirt, showing the being something. She could make out red blotches on the back of his shirt, making her cringe in worry. Rinoa tried to get Squall's attention, screaming his name despite only silence coming out, but only the silhouette noticed. Looking over Squall's shoulder, it laughed at her futile attempts, and then Rinoa was back in her bed, jumping as if she had fallen back onto the mattress. Despite the blurry vision, that one felt all too real...

Was he being held by another sorceress, was that what she had seen? Rinoa put her hands to her eyes, rubbing them and sniffling. But what about the red markings? How badly was he injured if he could stand and speak as he usually does? But it was just a dream after all. Wasn't it? _'Maybe I'm thinking about these dreams too much,'_ She thought to herself. But what else to think about, but these vivid dreams? Still, the possibility was there for another sorceress to do such a thing as spiriting away humans for their own reasons, especially someone as famous as Squall. But, she felt it wasn't quite the right answer, something inside her told her so.

Being a sorceress, Rinoa was different than a normal human anymore. Magic ran through her veins, making her no longer have a need for a Guardian Force, and though she still had a long ways to go before she mastered these now innate abilities, she was becoming more psychically sensitive as time went by. One of the dreams brought her attention to that boulder yesterday, her mind now released temporarily from the grip of emotions after her many bouts of crying during the night. The boulder, she remembered, had a slight glow to it. At the time she was too distraught to notice it much, but as she replayed it in her head, she believed that it may hold a clue to Squall's whereabouts. Would we visit it today? Could we even move it?

Perhaps there is a cave behind it, and he was hiding? But how would he have moved the boulder by himself, then? Did it go somewhere, deep below the earth? She refused to believe he was dead. Unless he was devoured by one of the monsters roaming the area, there was no body, not in the woods nor in the pond, which had been searched to no avail. Squall's gunblade had been recovered from the demon's corpse, however, and it rested against the wall, like it always did during the night. It gently glowed blue in the semi-darkness, like a night light mingled with the moon's light. She sniffed back remnant tears again as she looked at it.

Rinoa sat up in bed, no longer desiring to sleep nor cry. She looked over at the electronic clock sitting on the small table next to the bed. It was four in the morning. Ellone would be arriving early today so that they could finally locate Squall, whether out in the woods alive, or dead. She had to know. _"In the mean time,_ Rinoa thought, _"Maybe I could go to the library."_ Yes, perhaps the library held some information on the dreams she had. After all, there were Occult Fan magazines that sometimes held clues to unique troubles, or maybe a book on Balamb's geography would keep her sanity safe until it was time to venture out again, especially if she could find mentions of nearby cave systems. Rinoa began to get dressed up in her usual garb; black shorts and tank top, blue arm warmers and sleeveless duster sweater. She tied up her black boots and lifted herself from the bed.

Rinoa went up to the door in the dark room beyond the bedroom, ready to leave. Her hand upon the cool door knob, a whine hit her ears. Oh, Angelo! She had barely paid any attention to her today, her mind on Squall during the evening. She bent down to greet the dog, who immediately began to wag her tail. "Sorry, Angelo..." Rinoa started. "Do you miss Squall too, girl?" Angelo stared and did several whines, as if understanding why Squall was not there, on some level. Perhaps, Rinoa thought, she should take Angelo for a walk before her trip to the library. At this point she just wanted her mind to stay where it was, one way or another, for sanity's sake. "Come on, Angelo, let's go for a walk!" The dog let out a happy snort, sitting still long enough for Rinoa to connect her leash onto the collar. They both left the dorm, the gentle sounds of Rinoa's boots and Angelo's nails scraping the hard surface of the hallway's floor.

The dorm hall lights were low, usual for such early hours. Rinoa wouldn't come across another soul at this hour, though she would pass a room with the sound of a waking SeeD or cadet shuffling about here and there. Her boots seemed to almost echo, making her rather aware of herself in the low light. To her right was one of the peaceful, foilage lined areas that held the occasional bench for socializing students. Rinoa walked on with her dog, coming to the hallway that connected the dorms to the main Garden hub. She would probably take a few laps around the hub before venturing to the library, she thought.

Entering the clean, white hallway, a breeze of sea air and fresh grass from the fields beyond washed over the pair. Rinoa breathed in deeply, the scents rejuvenating her mental facilities. She took in the predawn silence of a place usually filled with students coming and going to their dorms, or studying in the areas beyond the hallway, an area of dirt, trees and benches. She had passed halfway through the bright, white hallway when a growl passed Angelo's mouth, stopping Rinoa's entrance into the main area of the Garden. "What's wrong, girl?" she asked. There was no sign of anything out of place.

She gently tugged upon the leash, but Angelo wouldn't budge. Angelo stared at something in the area beyond the artificial lights that dimmed Rinoa's ability to see in the dark. She could, however, make out what appeared to be movement, movement towards her. The sound of footsteps on the dusty path and some jingling noise followed the barely seen stranger. Was it a student? An intruder? Rinoa took a few steps backwards, wary of who, or what, this was.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Rinoa queried into the darkness. Her eyes darted about. A few further steps back.

Soft footsteps came closer to her, gently moving up the steps into the hallway. Angelo began to snarl, standing in front of her master. Soon, a person came into view; a man about as tall as Irvine swaggered over to her. His skin was slightly tanned, with short, spiked red hair on his head. He wore a black vest embossed with a red sun in the middle, and a leather, sleeveless duster hung down to below his knees. His pants seemed to have been made of supple deerskin, the same material the duster and the sack on his right side were made of. Necklaces of beads and teeth and bells laid over his chest, brightly colored and jingling, with hues of turquoise, malachite and tigers eye glimmering in the steady light of the hall. His eyes were a hypnotizing amber, with shades of green circling his pupils, glinting at the girl with an otherworldly aura. Red markings adorned his cheeks, in the form of two stripes on either side. He had a suave air about him, his face charming like a Timber fox. In the light, he looked not much older than Rinoa herself, she noted. He wore no shoes, and as if the sight of him wasn't strange enough, she thought she noticed something bushy and orange behind him, perhaps moved by the breeze to peek out into her vision.

"Good morning to you, Descendant of Hyne!" The man bowed to her, smiling. Rinoa jumped slightly at the motion, still nervous despite the warm greeting. Angelo was not impressed with his manners, letting out a quick bark and backing up slightly. He moved up from his bow and leaned towards Rinoa, his amber eyes staring into her soul, it seemed. He still smiled disarmingly, his hands clasped in front of him.

Being recognized as a sorceress always made Rinoa uncomfortable, and she fidgeted as he came out of his bow. _"Why can't I just be me, not just a sorceress?"_ She thought to herself. She silently sucked in a breath of air, and steadied herself. "Ah, good morning to you, too. Um, are you a student here? Usually no one is awake right now..." Rinoa made herself seem as cheerful as she could muster up at the time, a nervous smile on her face. "I don't think I've seen you here before..." She put a hand up to her lips nervously.

The man chuckled, as if the answer was obvious. He had his hand raised, a finger pointing up, gently waving it. "I am no student here. Actually, I came here to deliver a message to you, you see." His voice was almost mischievous, quick and lighthearted, casual. He turned and rummaged through his pouch, focused on finding the message he claimed to have for the girl, the sound of fluttering papers and jingling trinkets coming from the bag. Rinoa balked at the news, moving a few steps away and towards the far wall. How did this man make it into here with all the security about? Why couldn't he deliver a message at a better hour? And from who was the message from? Angelo continued to growl, her tail tucked beneath her legs. She licked her lips between snarls, a sign that she would attack this new creature despite her fear. The stranger paid Angelo no mind, as if she weren't any sort of threat to him.

"H-how did you get in, if you're not a student?" Rinoa stammered. "You say you have a message, but from whom?" She looked around nervously, wondering if anyone would see them. Either side of the hall were dark and void of any life.

The stranger finally found what he was looking for, making a victory noise as he popped it out of the pouch. He looked down at the fearful sorceress, a gentle smile on his face, as if to soothe her. "It's in the letter, obviously. I am glad you decided to go out in these early hours, I didn't want to have to bother you in your bedroom, you see." He smiled wider at her as if beaming, and pointed the thumb of his free hand towards himself. "Name's Val, by the way." He put a large envelope in Rinoa's hands, his long white nails glistening in the artificial light like the claws of an animal. She looked down at the brown parchment like paper; her name was in calligraphic writing on the front, in black. Flipping it over, an emerald green wax seal with a skull on it stared back at her lifelessly. People still used wax seals? "Who is this from?" Rinoa demanded again. But when she looked up, Val was no longer there.

Rinoa bit her lower lip, and looked around for the strange person. Angelo had seemed to relax after Val's disappearance, he was long gone. _'Did he use magic to disappear like that?'_ she wondered, looking back into the bench area. A tinge of red was beginning to dye the sky, and in the soft, low light there was nothing out of place. No movement, but the gentle breeze that came in periodically, rustling the trees. Rinoa swallowed hard. She looked back down at the envelope, feeling the high quality paper her name was written on. She looked up and back towards the dorms, swallowing from nervousness and excitement. Her friends needed to know about this. She ran towards the rooms, Angelo in tow.

* * *

Later in the morning, Rinoa and her friends had met in Cid's office to discuss the letter, sitting about a table and couch. She had woken them up shortly after receiving the letter, filled with excitement and dread. Oh, did she dread opening it, not sure if she wanted to read whatever words were contained. Cid had left the office in search of a book that could possibly identify the strange seal, as wax seals hadn't been used in a century, and there was no way of knowing where it came from without identification of the seal. The others merely mused as to where it came from; Quistis pondering if it was from another sorceress, Zell wondering if it was from whatever was behind the uptick in monsters. Selphie wondered aloud who might have a cool skull seal like this, while Irvine deduced the calligraphy must be from a fancy looking woman.

"Of course you'd say that, yo." Zell moaned as he gave pause to his pacing in front of the table.

"What if it was like, that Val person who wrote it all? What if he's some sorta trickster?" Selphie queried. "Who even sends messages so early in the morning!" She looked over Rinoa's shoulder at the envelop she held on her lap.

"He could have sent it on behalf of a sorceress, perhaps," Quistis offered, sitting next to her. Rinoa considered that scenario, considering the strange event.

"...Well, maybe we should open it up and find out what it's all about, instead of starin' at it." Irvine replied. "Rinoa, it was given to you. You should have the honors, don't you think?" He looked down at her, an encouraging smile on his face.

Rinoa looked down at the table, where the letter rested. No, she didn't think so. She was filled with trepidation, emotionally exhausted. But what, she thought, if it held Squall's whereabouts? Or maybe it was so they would go on a wild goose chase, as he died out in those woods...Perhaps it was too late already. She sighed, and took the envelope in her hand. Using a mail opener that was left on the table, she carefully slit open the top of the envelope, and pulled out a folded paper. Rinoa swallowed hard, and shakily unfolded the paper, her hands shaking. It was folded into four, and she undid each fold slowly, trepidation to what might be contained filling her soul. Rinoa swallowed again, and looked downward towards the letter. The note was surprisingly short, she noted, before reading its contents.

 _ **I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise.**_

The handwriting was immediately familiar, in black ink. The scent of the paper was similar to the scent in the woods, strangely. Rinoa's eyes widened.

"So what does it say?!" Selphie chimed, holding to the couch and bouncing behind Rinoa.

Rinoa's ears were ringing. "This is Squall's handwriting. He's at the Orphanage. It was the promise he made last year..." She read it again and again, confirming her beliefs. No doubt, it was Squall who wrote this. She looked around at her friends, a slight smile forming on her face. "We have to go to the Centra continent, to the orphanage."

"It's worth a look. Selphie and I'll get the Ragnarok ready, we'll be outta here in 15 minutes." Zell left with Selphie to prepare for departure.

"What about Ellone? She should have arrived at the Garden by now." Quistis asked. Ellone would want to know of her brother's whereabouts, too.

Zell punched a fist upward. "We'll take her with us!"

The energy of the room had been lightened by the letter, but it had brought about even more questions. Who was Val, and where was this message from? Is Squall really waiting at the orphanage, or is it some sort of trap? Was another sorceress behind this? There were too many questions left unanswered, but perhaps they finally had a lead. Rinoa walked out of the room, folding the letter and placing it in a hidden pocket in her duster. Cid had returned, searching a book for a clue as to where the wax seal was from. He bid them good luck and farewell, before delving into the book, wax seal in hand. The headmaster had been deeply concerned about the loss of his Garden Commander, his wife being the teen's matron from years ago.

Rinoa pondered about this development, even as she happily skipped into the Ragnarok's open belly. The five had collected Ellone, ready to tell her of yesterday's misadventure, and of Val and the message he sent. If he was waiting there in the orphanage, there would be no need to use her powers, she mused in her mind. The spaceship rumbled to life, and raised up into the sky, racing southward through white puffy clouds. It would be several hours before they reached their destination on the dragon-like ship.

At least, there is hope.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers in a Strange World

Having traveled for hours, the landscape had become more lush as they trudged further on it seemed. Once in a while, they would race past homes and villages that dotted the valley they had entered, though strangely he saw no denizens outside, the traveled areas silent. Squall wondered if they only came out at night, creeping about in the darkness like ghouls. Occasionally he had seen animals here and there, however. They seemed to be similar to their living counterparts, in this foreign otherworld, though mostly small so far. Still, aversion and curiosity swirled in him, part of him wanting to know what his fate would look like, another part wishing to deny any look into his new future. Maiko moved up another hill, slowing down considerably. Perhaps she was tired, Squall thought. They had been traveling for an unspecified amount of time.

Arriving on the crest of the hill, Maiko paused momentarily, as if in thought, her head cocked to the side. Squall looked over her head, sitting right behind her shoulders, attempting to get the lay of the land before them. The pale sun of the Underworld sat low in the red sky, above and between two mountain tops, casting shadows from nearby trees and rock croppings. To his right was a peaceful glen of trees, waving in the breeze, violet leaves quivering and the cooing of unseen birds chattering in the branches. To his left, a field's margins were staked out with a wooden fence, and beyond that a home made of wood with red roof tiles, a porch with a simple chair upon it greeting him. It looked to be well cared for, a garden on the side of the house growing plants he wasn't familiar with. Squall wondered if the dead had a need to eat at all, or if it was just for the sake of gardening. The copper silled windows were dark still, despite the coming twilight, and he saw no movement from within.

He was relieved no one came out to greet them.

Squall thought back to the demon earlier, his curiosity of this new world sated for now. Now he remembered; it had pushed its claws deep into his chest, causing hideous pain as he struggled to end the beast before it ended him; the irony of them ending each other not lost to him. He hadn't checked his body since awakening; the current events and strange landscapes had taken his mind off his body. Well, if it is a body, and not just some ghostly soul, he thought. He could have left his fleshy corpse behind, on the shore of the pond, the actions of breathing and talking mere illusions. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, and looked down.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Dark red splotches soaked his grey T-shirt, torn in the center of the splotches, and indeed some dried on his belts and black pants, he assumed that part at least. Some blood had run down from a shoulder injury, red flowing down the shirt to the stained lower half of the shirt. He noticed a dried rivulet of reddish brown blood on his right arm, the skin pale in the gap between his glove and jacket. His bomber jacket was intact, at least. _"Looks like my jacket came out of this better than I did."_ he thought. The claw that went through his shoulder hadn't gone through the other side, but crawled deeper in he assumed, if his memory was correct. Instead of his usual gloves, he had begun wearing finger less ones recently, the tips of his right fingers sticky with drying blood. He pressed on the areas where the blood was darkest, and they still seemed like moist, deep pits. There was no pain, but a slight squishiness to the wound. He dared to lift his shirt up, swallowing hard, and found the wounds still soaked with congealing blood, though not flowing as they should have been, as if he had been drained of all life fluid. Fabric from the shirt pulled away from the bloody cavities like limp paper towel. Feeling sick, Squall put his shirt down. He wiped the blood from his fingers onto his side sash unceremoniously. He looked back up, finished with his inspection, his mouth dry and face numb.

"Maiko." he croaked.

"Yes, little one?" She responded, looking back at him. He seemed to have snapped her out of whatever deep thought she was in.

"When you took me, did you take my body, too? Is this my real body?" His face tingled from concern, holding his breath in anticipation of the answer.

Maiko blinked once, and looked forward, beginning her trot again. "Yes. You didn't get to the end of your fall. You don't remember?"

Squall bit his lower lip to stop from screaming. So, his friends would look fruitlessly for him, never knowing his fate? This was all too much for him, too soon. Losing his life, his friends, his love, being thrust into a foreign world by forces more powerful than him... _'Am I to just rot here as a slave? I would prefer oblivion to this sham of an afterlife!'_ He closed his eyes, wanting as little as he could with the predicament he faced. The wind picked up slightly, his hair blowing back from his face. He squeezed the fur of his mount in his hands, as much out of rage as an attempt to hold on.

"You want answers to your questions. I understand," Maiko shouted over the wind. "but wait just a little bit longer, and the Goddess will answer. She said She would." She picked up speed again quickly as they descended the rest of the hill, and then traveling up a path off the road they had been taking for those countless miles. In the east, what appeared to be stars, began to twinkle in the deep purple sky. The sun was nearly set, the last beams of light leaving the land from the weak, red orb.

Further up they climbed the steep and well worn path, which began relatively straight, but seemed to curve back and up halfway up the dark stony way. Pale green lights, three feet high and made of a soft, dark grey stone, lined the path as they went further up, brightening the path. Squall opened his eyes from the glow of the passing lights, and looked about. He and Maiko were far up in the mountains, approaching the castle by way of a stone and iron bridge he couldn't have seen from the ground. To the left, the valley they had come from. To the right, a large valley he was yet unfamiliar with, and beyond in the shadows, mesas. Here and there, lights glimmered in the twilight, barely visible from their height.

Maiko slowed down as she crossed the bridge, well lit with normal lanterns. Squall looked at the looming, black castle in front of him. Lights greeted them from the many windows and spires of the circular citadel, while imposing, large wooden double doors stood between them and the being who had sent for him. He sighed. _'A castle fit for a goddess, maybe in some nightmare fairy tale...'_ The noise of footsteps approaching made him snap his head to the side. ' _Curiosity killed the cat,_ he mused in his mind.

The person who walked by wore what looked to be some farmer's clothing, with a large straw hat hiding his face in shadow. The man seemed to ignore their coming, heading towards the path they had just came from. Mostly in darkness, Squall noticed that of what skin he could see, it was only pale, and not rotted. He resisted the urge to call for the man, to get a better look. He didn't need any surprises right now, however.

They came up to the gate, taller than even Maiko. The silver knockers were to her chin, in the shape of dragons holding rings, with emeralds for eyes. "Your journey with me is at its end, Squall." It was the first time she addressed him by name, he noted. Maiko lowered her body to the ground. "It would be fruitless to ride me any further." she offered him. Squall nodded, and gingerly left the back of the fox, trying not to smear his injuries on her. She was just a messenger, after all. Maiko stayed in place, until Squall could stand on his own properly.

It had been hours since Squall had walked anywhere, and though he wasn't in pain, he still felt uneasy on his feet after such a long journey. Stretching his knees, one after the other, he pushed himself upright off the fox's torso. He moved forward a few steps, and looked at Maiko. He could admire the fox's details better, her paws tipped black, her tails plush against the stone ground. She looked back, and he nodded at her. "I guess this is goodbye, then". He said flatly. The fox seemed to hold a smile on her face.

She shook her large head. "Not just yet." Maiko closed her eyes, and dissipated into moonlight colored mist with the scent of incense, reforming into a humanoid being a few inches shorter than Squall. He stood gobsmacked at the new, lithe form; her thick hair was a bright silver spilling over her shoulders, her eyes the same deep blue, swirling with stars almost covered by her bangs. She dressed in blue, poofy dancer pants decked with gold specks, and a black top that only covered her breasts, leaving her pale torso to shine in the torchlight of the castle. Necklaces laced with turquoise and amethyst on silver chains sparkled from her neck. Her feet laid bare on the cobble stone, anklets shining back at Squall. Bracelets of gold and silver loosely clung to her wrists.

"Is this what you usually look like?" Squall asked with a raised brow. He put a hand to his hip.

Maiko giggled. "Only when it's best to be small." She faced one of the wooden doors, knocking three times.

The door creaked open slightly at first, and then seemed to smoothly open inward, as if an invisible butler had checked who was knocking. The antechamber was empty, save for seats and small tables holding lamps. The walls were an off white in the gentle lamp light, paintings placed here and there. An intricate green and black rug led from the door to the adjacent wall. Two staircases, with iron railings, led up to an unseen room. On either side were doors, that led to places unknown, their dark doors shut. Maiko tenderly took Squall's wrist, and led him upwards, into the new room.

This new room was larger and longer than that of the antechamber, filled with lamps that spilled eerie green light from the ceiling. The room was windowless, with green and purple tapestries hanging from the walls, and on either side of the long rectangular rug that would lead to the back of the room, were empty wooden long tables, with clean plates and cutlery placed upon them. The room to the left seemed to lead to some kitchen; Squall could make out an old fashioned oven, and a shadow of someone from the fire that flicked out of view. Who ever it was chopped at an unknown food item. Turning to his right, there was another room, darkened, and could not see anything of interest there. A staircase led up to some unknown place to the right of the front of the room, where a throne stood.

The throne sat at the very back of the room, the dark stone walls slightly paler than the tall ebony seat. It was carved elaborately, with the occasional green stone encrusted upon it. The leather of the seat was a rich, dark green. Squall then placed his eyes upon the one suddenly sitting on it, legs crossed. Squall narrowed his eyes as he did so. The mysterious woman smiled at him. This must be the one that demanded his presence. _'Wonderful,"_ He thought sarcastically.

The queen had the palest of skin beneath her black top and dress, showing off an alabaster white abdomen to her visitors. The long skirt she wore was made of what seemed to be silk, skulls embroidered upon the front of it while slits on the side showed off her legs, which ended in deep green high heels. A single necklace flashed on her chest, a pewter skull with emerald eyes, and silver rings coiled about her fingers like metal serpents. Her hair was an unusual mix, a deep rich green under midnight black. It contoured her face, and created horns similar to a particular sorceress, the rest flowing behind her back, showing off remarkably human ears studded with rings of gold. Her eyes were almost serpentine, a deathly emerald watching Squall's every move, her emotions hidden. She looked youthful, perhaps no older than thirty.

"Welcome, mortal, to my castle!" She uncrossed her legs and sat forward, waving a hand low. The nails on her hand were long and black, the hand itself long fingered and elegant. "I hope Maiko's traveling was smooth?" Her voice was rich and heavy in his ears, like smooth honey. Squall nodded curtly, wanting her to get to the point of him being here. Maiko stood stoically in front of her master, her face not showing a speck of emotion.

The goddess beckoned Squall closer, and Maiko gave his lower back a slight push forwards. He looked at her, and she nodded at him, a small smile on her lips. He sighed, and walked up the two stone steps, right in front of the throne. The emotions swirling in him at the time, like fluttering butterflies and angry fire, wanted to erupt at that moment, but he hesitated, remembering this particular being could make his afterlife a lot worse if she felt like it. The queen had leaned back into her throne, her head resting on her left hand. She regarded the warrior in front of her. "You must have so many questions, boy. I will answer your questions, after you listen to what I called you here for. It would only be proper of me to listen in turn, would it not?"

Squall sighed again. A few more minutes without answers. He could handle that. He nodded at her agreement with him. "Fine."

She smiled at him, almost perky in response. "Wonderful. Let me get down to business, then." She leaned forward again, fingers clasped near her chin. "As you know, there had been powerful monsters and demons roaming the Overworld. That is why you are here right now, is it not?" Squall touched an injury on his belly, and a bitter look washed over his features. The queen's brows furrowed into a face of concern. "You see, when Ultimecia warped time and space, she also affected the great god, Bahamut, who sleeps on the Void."

Squall blinked. "The Void? Is that where the demons are coming from?" He remembered the devil's words. "And Bahamut...He's one of our Guardian Forces. Is he like Cerberus, in two places at once?"

The goddess considered his query. He would have to be taught more about their nature. "You see, Squall, Guardian Forces are something of an avatar of whatever god generated them. We used to use small crystals for this, but some thousands of years ago that way fell out of favor, as it was too easy for humans to abuse the magic contained within, and well, some other calamity of course brought your world as it is today. But that is a story for another day." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Of course, in your time, humans have found how to utilize magic without being in possession of sorceress power." She paused, letting him soak in the information. She then continued. "Bahamut has always used avatars as his body slept, sometimes several at a time. Ultimecia's foolish actions have shifted where He sleeps, and the devils of that Oblivion that everything came out from, spew forth to bring the Void to Gaia. His avatars are as blind to the troubles as He Himself."

She looked over at Maiko, and then to Squall. "I had heard you might have been slated to die the other day, from one of the demons you hunted on your home. You see, fate is flexible. It's more a series of chances we place our bets on." Squall didn't notice himself leaning forward. "You were not "fated" to die, exactly, but you were to almost assuredly come to die from one event or another this day. You are a fun mortal to watch, you see." She continued with a slight, knowing grin. "I just had Maiko wait to collect you."

"And why didn't you have her help assault the demon, instead?" Squall asked, anger raising in his voice. He was sure the fox could have told he and his friends everything after the battle.

"The demons can be...deathly, to lesser deities." She said simply. "What's more," the goddess said with a smile forming on her face, "She actually saved your life. Sort of. As soon as you entered the mist of the underworld, your body was placed in a magical stasis. If you left this land, you would be dead within an hour from the blood loss."

Squall felt light. So, he wasn't going to be a rotting caricature of his former self, at least not yet. But, it still meant he was stuck here, unless he could somehow be healed. "So what do you have use for me, then? If I can't leave here without dying, how am I supposed to help you with whatever task it is you needed from me?"

The queen ignored the second half of his question. "It is true I will need you for this trouble that afflicts both your world, and soon the world of the gods. I will need you and your friends to close the hole to the Void, as any deity that gets too close is pulled in. Unless, of course, they have a human host. As we are products of the Void, we disintegrate into the Void. Humans are further separated it, and so, are not quite at the mercy of the energies contained within." She looked at him with concern. "Eventually, however, if Bahamut does not cover the void again, your world and mine will fall into it."

Squall nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. "You need us so you can get closer to Bahamut, is that right? The Guardian Forces are just the avatars of gods?"

"Yes."

He put a hand to his hip in his usual fashion. "It's not like I have a choice. How do we go about fixing this?"

"There are entrances to Bahamut's realm in the Overworld, but it would take a powerful sorceress to open it. You know one, I assume?" She smirked at him.

"...Rinoa."

"Perfect." She smiled. "And as for you, I will grant my avatar for use in the task I have given you."

Squall stared at her. "Wait. Why haven't any of the other Guardian Forces said anything? They're in our minds, right?"

"I am taking the initiative, having noticed the changes before they have. When one of those who were slated to join the Underworld comes to me because a suspicious monster split him in two as he tried to save his friends, well, it brings concern that something is wrong." She continued. "And so, having investigated the cause, I will have to rely on you mortals for this plan. The Underworld can not survive without the Living."

Squall looked down at his blood stained shirt, returning to the last half of his earlier question, more direct. "How am I supposed to get back, like this?" Stoically lifting his shirt to show the bloody holes and tears on his abdomen. He looked back up at her, brow raised, frowning hard.

"You are familiar with Phoenix, yes? She will see to your return, you will reunite with your friends alive." She pursed her black lips, tapping a finger on her pale cheek. "Perhaps I will have a warrior of mine join you. You might have use of his swordsmanship." She looked over at Maiko. "Maiko, fetch him from the village below, please." Maiko nodded, bowed, and swiftly walked out towards the entrance. After Maiko had left, the goddess tapped a finger on her throne as if in thought. She seemed to come out of her thoughts, and looked over Squall's shoulder, staring at something right behind him. The goddess laughed at whatever she was seeing, and she shook her head. He turned around to nothing, and looked back at her, puzzled. "It seems your little sorceress is trying to find her knight in her sleep."

Squall's face showed concern. "She probably hasn't stopped looking for me." He looked down, clenching his fist. "If there was a way I could tell her I'd be back soon..."

She nodded, noting his worry. "We can help with that. Val!" The goddess yelled out.

A tall, red haired man appeared from the staircase, and made his way to the throne. His many necklaces jangled as he walked, reminiscent of Maiko's collection. He wore soft leather and reminded Squall of the dawn somehow. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He bowed, smiling, his amber eyes glittering in the light.

She pointed to Squall, the teen stoic faced except for his hopeful eyes. "He needs a message sent to the Overworld. Take him to the library, and prepare a letter for him." She looked at Squall. "In all this serious business, I forgot to give you my name. I am Ereshi, Queen of the Dead." Ereshi lifted herself from her throne. "I will see you again shortly." She stepped down from the throne area gave a curt and short bow of the head, and moved through a door to the left that Squall hadn't been able to see.

Squall nodded, and followed Val to the dark room to his left.


	5. Chapter 5: Where I Belong

Val lit a lamp on a table in the dark room, illuminating shelves of books. The room was quiet, except for his jangling and Squall's footsteps. Val motioned for him to seat himself, either unaware or uncaring of Squall's bloody injuries. He complied regardless, gingerly sitting on a soft, leather bound chair in front of the light. Val went over to a study on the far side of the library, fetching an inkwell and paper. Squall noticed in the darkness that a single, bushy fox tail gently bounced on his backside. _'I shouldn't be surprised by anything at this point,'_ He thought dismissively. He tapped a finger against the dark wood of the table.

Squall looked about the library, noticing that it had floor to ceiling book cases. Countless books were revealed in the soft lamplight, and many more still hiding in the darkness. A wooden ladder stood on one side of the far wall for the procurement of hard to reach tomes, and dark green curtains closed over windows high up, opposite his position. The room smelled of old books and leather, A scent familiar to the library in Balamb Garden. A slight wave of nostalgia hit Squall, thinking of his home. He sighed. He never thought he could miss home this much.

He glanced into the clear glass of the lamp, noticing the happily flickering flame held within. Despite its small stature the flame illuminated a fair bit of the room, Squall wondering if it was a magically enhanced lamp. He lowered his eyes further, looking at the rectangular, silver base, slowly focusing on his distorted reflection in the metal. Curiosity overtaking him, Squall put a finger up to his eye, gently pulling back the skin of his eyelid to inspect the organ. A bloodshot, pale blue-grey eye stared back at him, the skin surrounding it pale from the loss of blood. He ended his inspection, holding his head in his hand while his elbow rested on the cool wood, discontent. He picked up what looked like a writing utensil.

The tall being walked back to Squall, and placed the needed items in front of him softly. He rested on an adjacent chair, an envelope, a bar of green wax, and a silver seal placed in front of him. "Now, tell me, who will this letter go to?" His voice was casual in tone. Squall looked up at him from his study of the strange quill he was given to write with, made with the violet feather of some unknown bird. _'The Underworld should invest in pens,'_ he dead panned in his mind.

"It's for Rinoa."

"Rinoa..." Val let the name roll off his tongue with a smile. "I'm familiar with your escapades in the Overworld. I'll know where to find her." He dipped his quill in the black ink, and gracefully wrote her name on the front of the envelope with a yellow quill. The calligraphy was perfect, Squall noted. Val looked up and grabbed a candle, which he then lifted up to the lamp to light. He placed it back in the holder, and held the wax block in his other hand. "Of course, we all know of your adventures involving Sorceress Ultimecia with your friends. Time seems a fragile thing, after that."

Squall grunted in response. Of course, these beings would know. He looked at the blank paper, not quite sure what to write. He wanted to write everything, but knew he didn't have time for that. A flashback came to him, his promise to Rinoa in the field of flowers. That would say everything to her, that he would still be alive, that they would meet again soon. Squall dipped the quill into the dark ink, and began to write. He finished his letter in fourteen words, and passed it to Val, satisfied. He looked at the words formed by the drying ink.

"Are you sure that is all you want to say?" Val looked at him with a raised brow and a grin on his face. "I can wait if you wish to write more."

"She'll understand."

Val nodded, and folded the letter. "Very well." He gently placed it in the envelope, and heated the stick of green wax over the candle. Some half dozen drips of the rich, emerald wax sealed the envelope, and before it cooled completely Val pressed the silver seal into it firmly, forming the shape of a skull. He waved it around a bit, as if to cool it completely, and then raised himself from his seat. He placed the envelope in his leather pouch. "I will take this to her now. Good luck with your new mission, mortal." His amber eyes were somber.

Squall slowly lifted up from his chair, hoping to not get blood on the fine looking furniture. "Thanks." Val nodded, and Squall walked back to the throne room. The being paused, and then replaced the items he had laid out, and finally turned off the lamp and blew out the candle, covering the many tomes in darkness once again. He walked out of the shadows of the library, and moved towards the entrance, disappearing beyond the doorway to the stairs. His steps and jingling necklaces become faint as he went on his way towards the antechamber. The doors to the outside creaked, and then shut. Squall was alone again.

Sighing, Squall sat at one of the benches, facing away from the table it sat next to. He hunched over and placed a hand on his cheek, his other hand resting on his other knee. Now, he waited. Waited for Phoenix to heal him of his fatal wounds, waited for Maiko to come with a new companion. A swordsman, Ereshi said? How old was this warrior? What did he look like? Maybe he was some dusty skeleton at this point, how would his friends react to that? Squall had forgotten to ask about that, how the dead looked. Maybe he was curious because he would probably end up here again, someday. He figured he wouldn't have to wait much longer to find out, however.

 _'Nothing to do but wait.'_ Squall thought to himself. He hated waiting. It got him to thinking too much.

* * *

Maiko entered the peaceful village, having pranced over the mountain trail quickly to get to the sleepy knoll. She knew the souls who lived here, having delivered them all over a span of thousands of years. Still, there weren't that many residents here, two hundred or so. Her paws stepped softly over purple cobblestone, and she shifted to her smaller form in front of the town's babbling fountain. Very few were out, as most would be eating their dinner now. Maiko walked onto an adjacent road to a certain home to the east of the fountain, made of wood and stone, and blue tiles that reflected starlight on the roof. Light spilled from the windows of the first floor.

She made her way to the porch, a gentle creak of wood giving away her light footsteps. A nearby tree swayed slightly in the evening breeze, the sound of leaves in the wind and a hidden owl adding their voices to the sound of a gurgling fountain and conversation beyond the door. Maiko knocked the oak door, interrupting the voices beyond. The sound of footsteps came closer, and suddenly the door opened with a slight groan. Maiko gave a curt bow, after the man recognized her. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner," she said with a gentle smile, "but, you are needed at the castle, you see."

The man blinked. "What does Queen Ereshi need from me at this hour?" He asked, curious.

"A competent swordsman. I can tell you more as we travel to the castle, but you are needed quickly, there isn't much time."

The man looked back at the table, a woman sitting by it. She got up, and moved towards the door. "If he's going, I'm going, too." She demanded, looking back and forth at the two, her hands crossed under her breasts. She tried to suppress a smile.

Maiko stood there in thought, as if listening to someone. She chuckled. "Very well. I will be waiting outside, please do not take too long with your preparations." She turned around and stepped off the porch, slowly walking onto the road.

"Give us fifteen minutes to get everything ready." Maiko looked back and nodded in agreement. The swordsman turned to the woman next to him. "I guess even when you're dead, adventure finds you somehow." he shrugged. She nodded and let out a slight chuckle, a hand up to her mouth.

Soon, the duo had prepared their equipment and were being taken by Maiko to the castle far above their valley. It was a moonless night, but the starlight was more than enough to illuminate the landscape, swirls of blue light ringed with violet splattered about the center of the firmament, gold and silver stars scattered upon it all. Maiko explained the reason for their needed assistance as she traveled the path upwards. The mission was grave, threatening them all, it seemed, and Ereshi wanted some of her own there to help.

"So, we get to go to the Land of the Living again?" The man asked, excited at the prospect of seeing a blue sky once again, and fighting monsters.

Maiko nodded as they approached the bridge. "Those demons will not appreciate the living holders of our avatars being so near their home. We need you to defend them when they can not defend themselves." She slowed down halfway across.

The woman chimed in. "Why not more of us, then? I'm sure some of our friends would help."

Maiko trotted up to the gate, and laid flat to let them off. "It would be too much at this time. To keep you two whole, Queen Ereshi can handle that and the task at hand. More, and She risks Herself and the mission. They could go up unaided, but...That might not help in the end." She turned back into her human form, in a puff of wispy bluish smoke. "But you have a friend who walks both worlds, do you not? We can search for him, if you would like." Maiko offered. The foxes could sniff out whomever was needed.

The man nodded. "Yeah, we could use his help."

Maiko knocked on the door. "Val will find him. He can find anybody."

* * *

Beyond Squall's sight, the creaking of the heavy wooden doors echoed through the throne room. He heard footsteps and voices, Maiko's being the only recognizable one. He tensed subconsciously, about to finally see clearly what the dead looked like. He looked over towards the entrance to the stairs, holding his breath. If he could see himself in a mirror, his usually emotionless face would be wrapped in nervousness.

Maiko popped into sight first, and she looked at Squall and winked. Walking over to Squall, she put a hand on his good shoulder, though it blocked his view of the strangers who were coming through the front now, the sound of heavy boots shuffling on the stone floor. "You'll have two new companions coming with you instead, it seems." She smiled at him, though he didn't return the gesture. He just blinked at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"Two?" He repeated.

The heavy footsteps stopped behind Maiko. A cough interrupted her conversation with Squall, and she turned around. "Oh, yes. You three should be introduced." She moved away, revealing the strangers to one another, both wide eyed from the sight of the other, living and dead meeting for the first time. Squall fidgeted his fingers, tapping them anxiously on the bench. This was interesting.

In front of him was no skeleton or rotting zombie, but a man slightly shorter than himself with spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was about the same shade as Squall's would be normally, with no deathly pallor. He wore all black, from his single pauldron and the fabric covering his arm, to his sleeveless shirt that had a high collar grazing his chin and his long pants, covered with a tough fabric. The pauldron was decorated with a silver wolf face. Multiple swords were displayed upon his back in sheaths, and Squall wondered how he could hold half a dozen blades on his back. The warrior crossed his arms, nodding towards the teen. "My name's Cloud." He stated, his voice soft. He looked slightly older than Squall, in his mid-twenties perhaps.

Behind Cloud, a more cheerful woman looked at Squall, though her eyes were showing concern for the boy. She still smiled warmly of course. She had a passing semblance to Rinoa, but her chest was larger and she was dressed in what he noted were fighting gloves. She wore a white top covered by a black leather vest and a black skirt, with suspenders hanging from her shoulders. Her boots had metal sides, obviously to use in her attacks. Her long, brown hair hung low, her bangs fluttering above reddish-brown eyes, reminding Squall of cherry cola. She looked about the same age as Cloud. "And my name is Tifa. It's nice to meet you, um..."

"Squall. My name is Squall." He offered. He sighed and lifted himself from the bench.

"Squall." Cloud repeated. He looked over at Tifa, and then looked back over at Squall. He looked down at the obvious injuries to the teenager's body. "Still alive, somehow? You look worse for wear than the residents here." Squall put a hand to his hip.

"I wasn't sure about that until now, I admit." He was relieved that the dead seemed relatively normal, if dressed a bit strangely. Maybe they keep up with the time period they perished. "I haven't been kept up on that." He scratched the back of his head, unsure how to move the conversation forward.

Tifa moved a little closer to Squall. "Did they say how they were going to fix your injuries? You can't stay in such bad shape for long, can you?" She stared at one area where the fabric had torn enough to show off one of the more grievous wounds. The gory hole was a bloody cavity below his rib cage, to his side, about even with where his belly button would be. The soaked shirt had dried from red to mostly browns by now.

Squall nodded. "...Queen Ereshi said Phoenix would take care of it." The other two nodded, they understood. Maiko clasped her hands.

If you are done with your introductions, it will be time to meet Phoenix." She looked over at Squall. "I am sure you're anxious to truly live again, are you not?"

"It's been too long already." His voice sounded frustrated. He wanted to go back to his friends, his girlfriend. _'At least I'm getting a second chance. How many people get that, I wonder?'_ He relaxed slightly. Yes, at least he gets to go back. He looked forward to this renewal, back to a world he was more familiar with, back to everyone he knew.

Maiko ushered them into the room Queen Ereshi had disappeared into, behind the throne. It was a simple, smaller room, but large enough to comfortably hold everyone. The walls were plastered white, with tapestries of different gods hung upon them. A round carpet, red and black in the form of a bird and the sun laid in the middle of the room. Queen Ereshi stood on the opposite end from them, and another woman stood next to her, tall and thin. "This is it, Squall." Ereshi said. She motioned towards the new woman. "This is Phoenix, the one who will bring you back." Her voice was heavy and serious.

The woman's slim, youthful figure was about the same height as Squall. She was garbed in warm flowing robes of orange, red and gold, her long hair a rainbow of colors cascading down her back, feathery and bright. Her eyes were swirls of forest green and sky blue, upon an angled, glowing face. She felt like life itself. Squall's mouth hung open slightly at the sight of this new goddess, his stoic demeanor giving away to awe. She smiled at his expression.

Phoenix motioned for him to come forward, and he met her. "I haven't taken someone back in such a long time." Her voice was soothing like a spring breeze, almost singing. She brought an elegant hand to his injured body, a gold glow tingling and merging from her hand to his chest. She put her other hand to his face, golden light spilling out onto him. Squall closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the sensation of his body repairing inexplicable. It was a good feeling, he noted. A small smile grew on his face, as if all his worries were melted away momentarily.

Queen Ereshi moved towards the back of the room, and spoke to Cloud and Tifa as Phoenix healed their new comrade. "I will be junctioned onto Squall. Try to stay within fifty yards of him, if you want the illusion of life to continue while on the Upper World. You can return of course, to my sphere of influence, but try not to scare your new team mates too much, alright?" Cloud and Tifa nodded. The dead never looked good on the surface. They would be undead until they returned, the fate of all those who died and did not go to one of the offered afterlives. "Good. Good luck to you both, and thank you."

They each touched one of Squall's shoulders. Queen Ereshi went up to Squall, and pressed two fingers each on his temples. He recognized the sensation, like drawing a Guardian Force out of another being. "I am junctioned to you, now. Please watch over my subjects, you will need them, and they you, Squall." He finally opened his eyes and nodded, rejuvenated by Phoenix's energy. He looked down and touched his chest and shoulders; the shirt was ruined still, but his flesh was whole again. Ereshi stepped to the side, allowing Phoenix to approach him again.

She embraced the young man around the shoulders, her robes cascading over him and the hands of his new companions. Almond shaped eyes gently looked into his grey-blue ones, mesmerizing Squall. She smiled with ruby red lips. "The next time you come here is forever, young one." Phoenix promised him. Before he could say anything back, she kissed his forehead, and a bright light overtook the room, blinding the three. It felt like the world had fallen away from them, floating in a sea of light...Squall heard Phoenix's voice in his mind.

 _Where ever you wish to be, focus on it._

* * *

"Where I want to be...The orphanage." Squall focused on the field of flowers, where he made that promise to Rinoa, where Rinoa took him when he was lost in time compression. The other two held on to his shoulders still in the weightless light. Soon, the sound of the ocean hit his ears, and the feeling of floating downward like feathers until the sensation of ground touched their feet. Squall blinked his eyes open, taking in the sight of the flower field and the cloudy sky of the Centra continent.

Cloud and Tifa opened their eyes, slowly releasing their grip on Squall. They looked about, a wave of nostalgia hitting the duo. "I guess the world has changed a lot", Tifa said, "But I'm glad some things about it never changed." She stretched, smiling, and breathed in air full of the scent of flowers and the ocean. Cloud hung back, slightly stoic in his manner, but obviously pleased with the sight of his old world, the slightest smile on his lips. He turned back towards Squall.

"Are your friends gonna meet us here?"

Squall looked over at the swordsman. "If Val sent the message in time," He replied.

Cloud nodded. "He's like Maiko, good at what he does, even if he acts like it's not much concern to him." He took a few steps towards the stone pathway. He put a gloved hand on a fallen pillar. "Queen Ereshi said to stay near you. You're our cover."

"Cover? For what?" Squall asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Yeah. Fifty yards. Pretty generous, but outside of that we won't look so good, until we get back inside of it." He scratched the back of his spiky head. "We can still do what we need to do, if that happens, though. Try not to worry about it too much if the need arrives, alright? It's still just us."

Before Squall could answer, a familiar sound erupted over the horizon. He looked up towards the northern sky, and a large, red, metal dragon began descending, near the orphanage proper. It did a semi-circle, and slowly landed east of the trio. Squall's heart jumped with happiness, a thin smile forming on his face. Cloud and Tifa looked over at Squall, unsure what to make of this contraption that came to their destination.

"Looks like Rinoa got the letter."


	6. Chapter 6: Together Again

They had been soaring over the ocean and over the civilization-less Centra continent for some hours, eventually taking a south-westerly direction as they closed in on the old orphanage that Squall and his friends called home as children. The sun had crested earlier, and was slowly beginning it's fall. Rinoa looked at her watch. It was a little past one in the afternoon. She looked out the window on the cockpit. The lighthouse was visible from the distance barely, but they were closing in on it.

Selphie hummed happily to herself as she flew the group to its destination, one they were soon to appear at. Zell was in the co-pilot seat, checking gauges and the map to make certain they were on course. Occasionally he'd check a beeping light, or pull a switch. Rinoa and Irvine looked on, still baffled after all this time that these two could keep such a complex piece of machinery airborne. Of course, they had to take it to Esthar once in a while to do maintenance and refueling, but President Laguna waived the maintenance fees, and had even given the spaceship as a gift to his son, Squall, after the fall of Ultimecia.

Rinoa turned her attention to Irvine, the cowboy his usual stoic self, deep in thought while leaning against the wall near the lift, arms crossed. He looked up after a moment, Rinoa having snapped him out of his train of thought. He nodded at her, pushing the brim of his hat back to see her face better. She looked tired, having not slept well the other night, her eyes bloodshot from both crying and lack of sleep. He figured he looked about the same, having had trouble sleeping after Squall's disappearance and talking to Selphie half the night. "What's up?" He greeted her, trying to sound his usual cocky self, though his voice was more tense than he would have liked.

Rinoa let out a sigh. "I just hope he's there," she said. Looking down at the letter again, as she had been doing so habitually since opening it, she read it again, and then looked back at Irvine. "I still wonder if this is for real, though. What if that Val guy had something to do with Squall vanishing into thin air?" Her hopes mixed with doubt. "It could be he wants us to come here for an ambush." The possibility of treachery was very real. "Another sorceress, perhaps..."

Irvine nodded, the subject being in his thoughts before Rinoa had brought it up. The man Rinoa described had disappeared before she could get any kind of answers from him, just that the note was from Squall. He stroked his chin, thinking. "I can't really make heads or tails of that dude," referring to Val. "He just appeared out of nowhere, right?" Rinoa nodded. "Maybe he works under another sorceress. Maybe she has Squall, for better or for worse. We're almost at the orphanage, so just keep your hopes up and your eyes out for danger, okay?" He gave her one of his usual, lazy smiles and a wink, reassuring her. She smiled back, feeling better after talking to her friend.

* * *

Quistis and Ellone sat in the passenger room below, catching up with their comings and goings. Ellone had shown deep concern for her brother's injury and disappearance, and was infected with Rinoa's hope when she showed off the letter that, they assumed, must have come from Squall. She had not taken anyone back to Squall's past just yet, waiting to see what might await them back at the orphanage first. She wondered if she should have waited. Then again, if he had come to an end, it might traumatize whoever watched it, a fear that brought much reluctance. She ran her hand through her hair, feeling stressed. The ride had taken hours, and she would soon find out her brother's fate, at any rate.

Looking out a window, Quistis and Ellone watched as the orphanage came into their view. The endless meadows of the Centra continent welcomed them, and they felt the Ragnarok slowing down and banking towards the east, descending. The ship got closer, but at this height neither of them could make out if there was anyone out there or not. Quistis sighed, ready to search the area for her friend. She looked up at Ellone, who was quietly staring out, probably thinking the same things as Quistis. "Almost there, Ellone." She put a hand on her shoulder. The woman nodded, her face still filled with worry for her big brother.

Quistis lifted herself off her seat, and took her glasses out of her pink dress. She put them on, slipping them above her ears. Making sure her weapon was in proper order, she sighed, anxious. The meadows below were getting ever closer, a sea of green, red, pink and yellow. Quistis wondered if Squall saw the Ragnarok, if he was making his way towards what would be the landing area. Would he be alright? She thought back on the injuries he sustained from the battle yesterday, shuddering. _'Almost there,'_ she thought.

* * *

Squall and his new friends walked towards the direction of the Ragnarok. It would be best to meet them sooner rather than later he thought, despite a desire to linger in the flower field, happy to be alive again. The orphanage had been abandoned for almost two decades now, but hadn't changed much. The ruins were still standing, bright and white, covered in wild vines. Squall touched a pillar, feeling its coolness on his fingers, the ancient stone still smooth. It was a nostalgic scene for him, this place he spent his youngest years. He looked back at Cloud and Tifa, and motioned with his head towards the scenery in front of them. "Are these familiar to you?" He asked. Perhaps this was a place they had frequented in life.

They shook their heads. "We lived a long time before this," Cloud replied.

Squall's eyes widened somewhat. "How old are you two, exactly? History only goes back about four thousand years..." At least, that's what Quistis taught him.

Tifa looked down, gently kicking a pebble. Women never like to tell their age. "About two thousand years before your history begins, give or take a century."

Squall blinked. "Six thousand years?" How could that be? "I mean, you seem almost modern. Was there a historical period we aren't aware of in these times?"

Cloud nodded. "That's a long story. But yeah, long story short, there was a technological collapse four thousand years ago. A lot of changes to the planet happened. I think that's where your Hyne legends came from." He looked away, as if thinking back to an old memory.

Squall was about to ask how he knew about Hyne, but figured he had heard from someone who now lived in his village. He'll have to continue this conversation later. "I see." he said. "We should be getting close to the ship now-" Squall suddenly stopped talking, snapping his head to his left, looking up a flight of white steps. Something was wrong.

Cloud felt it too. He put a gloved hand on one of his swords. He looked over, and noticed Squall was weaponless. "Hey." Squall looked over towards Cloud. "Can you handle a sword at all?" Squall nodded in answer to his question, and stepped over to him. "This about right for you?" He handed him a sword that was about the size of the Lionheart, the blade looked like it was supposed to lock into something else, reminding Squall of a key in some respects. It felt good in his hands, however, though not the same as his gunblade. It would have to do. The blade was well cared for, and free of rust, shining in whatever daylight peeked through the clouds.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

Cloud nodded, and looked back at the source of the sound. He took out a larger blade, about the size of a greatsword. _'First Tsurugi...'_ Cloud thought to himself. It had been too long. He turned his attention back to the stairs. Gurgling, snapping sounds emanated from inside the ruins, as if a predator was consuming its prey, and then a sound like a mass shifting this way and that. Tifa tensed behind Cloud, ready to fight once again. How long had it been since she had a proper fight, exactly? She pondered it a moment, when the sound stopped. "Does it know we're here?" she whispered to the men. She readied her fighting stance.

A large, black gibbering mass ripped itself violently out of the doorway, covered in mouths sporting sharp teeth, and sprinting towards their location on large deformed hands connected to impossibly long arms. It babbled incoherently from its ugly maws, sporting a blood trail behind it, spread this way and that by several sucking tentacles on the backside. White eyes stared from all directions as it charged the threesome, much quicker than that it seemed it should be.

"I've got this!" Cloud yelled, and he moved forward and swiped at one of the arms used in its locomotion. It moved at the last second, though he clipped the back end of the mass, destroying one of its eyes. the eye burst from the force of the sword, releasing dark stinking fluid from the inside. It screeched, reaching out at the blonde attacker, and Cloud frowned at his bad luck as he dodged the clawed hand. Tifa knocked the grasping hand back, and Squall sliced it off above the elbow. Dark, thick blood rained onto the stone they fought on.

"Guess you're a bit rusty, old man," Squall chided, a half smile on his lips. Cloud chuckled at the teen's cockiness.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, now."

The demon thrashed this way and that, trying to escape what should have been easy prey, snarling. It retreated to the base of the stairs, turning back to them. _'This must be a weaker demon,'_ Squall thought. Too soon, again.

The demon churned, changing shape before their eyes, it's high pitched screams turning into a low pitched laughter. Short legs balancing a stocky torso, a heavy, tooth filled maw greeted them. what was a thin, indescribable had become a tough, greasy hide. It had no arms this time, but had a long, three pronged tail, quick moving like a whip. Two small, sickly yellow eyes stared at the warriors. It stomped its feet one at a time, and let out a roar.

"Guess this is gonna be harder than we thought," Squall said with a sigh. These creatures were so full of surprises!

* * *

With the Ragnarok landed on even ground, the group of six left the belly of the ship, lead by Rinoa. The orphanage was the same as ever, she thought, with ruins and flowers and a lonely white lighthouse on the distant peninsula. She stepped onto the grassy earth and looked around, a salty breeze from the nearby beach caressing her. Squall would hopefully be nearby, she thought to herself. She held the Lionheart in her right hand, wanting to present it to him if he was actually here.

The others followed behind her, pleased to be back at their childhood home again, despite their purpose for the visit. Still, now wasn't the time to think back to faraway times. The group tentatively walked towards the ruins, listening for anyone's voice, Squall's voice. Only the ocean breeze, so far. They trudged on, heading towards the main ruin. Ellone stayed in the middle of the formation, protected by the other five from any possible dangers. She had insisted on leaving the ship, wanting to see her brother. if he was actually here.

As they approached the ruins, they could pick out a conversation coming from within, three people or so it sounded to the party. Rinoa thought she may have heard Squall's voice, her charge stopped by Zell grabbing her wrist. "Gotta be careful, yo," He said. "Could be one of those demon's running about. Or who knows what else, these days." She relaxed, and he let go of her wrist. He stood front and left to her. Zell could be protective at times, and he had good reason to be today.

A screech pierced the air, and the human voices stopped. The screaming begat a low laughter, and then the distinct sound of battle moments afterward. Maybe it wasn't an ambush after all? Rinoa looked at Zell. "Whatever it is, it can't take on all of us, right?" The blonde nodded at her. They rushed forward, the others forming the rear, still protecting Ellone.

Turning a corner, they saw a large demon had cornered Squall and two strangers, using its tail to distract from chomping teeth. Missing Squall by inches, it tore the sword he was using from his hands, tossing it the other way with its hideous teeth. He ducked and rolled closer to his friends, unaware of their presence just yet, focused on the monster. The tail had missed him but was coming back to slam down on his position, the yellow eyes staring at him. The demon was poised to strike him, when a gunshot echoed through the ruins, tearing away half of its face, and it recoiled. Squall flinched from the sound, deafened a moment, but he seemed to not dare to turn around just yet. Irvine took aim again, but the strangers were getting in the way. He held position however, in case he could get another shot in.

The beast screeched, whipping its tail this way and that while searching for the perpetrator. Black blood poured from the head wound, dribbling everywhere. One of the strangers used the demon's confusion against it, slicing their sword into the side of its chest. The other one, a female, slammed her fist into its jaw, dislocating it. It spun around, smashing its head into the male, knocking him towards Squall's dropped sword. He picked it up, blocking the beast's mouth from descending further on him and using his other blade to swipe at the snout. The woman ducked as the tail flew above her.

A whip connected with the tail soon after, and pulled hard on the appendage. The demon ripped its head back and away from the man, enraged. He dodged a foot about to smash onto his chest, twirling away on the ground with a grunt, slicing at the assaulting limb as he went to a crouching position. A bolt of ice smashed into the torso of the beast, and Selphie whooped as her magic connected, getting another Blizzaga spell ready to pin its hip, if she could finally hit it this time. "Woohoo!"

"Squall!" Rinoa cried. He looked over, heart in his chest. The person he cared about most in the world was rushing up to him. He was still on his knee from the roll. She smashed into him, her tears moistening his face. She always chose the worst times for emotional displays, he thought. A smile passed his lips, not being unable to be happy to see her, and he ran a hand through her soft hair. He thought he'd never feel it again. Before he could say anything, she placed his gunblade in his hand, and helped him up. "Let's send it back to where ever it came from," she sniffled. He nodded at her.

Squall charged the monster from behind, splicing the spine and disabling its lower half. Tifa had repeatedly smashed its not frozen side with her metal sided boots and her fists, cracking whatever bones it could have used in the rest of its torso. The tail laid limp now, made useless by the gunblade, and Quistis retreated with her whip, no longer needed for the end of the battle. Rinoa crackled with sorceress power, her head down in focus, her arms out, ready to fire. Her spectral angel wings grew above her, then suddenly dissipated. Squall looked over at her, then turned to Tifa and Cloud.

"Get out of the way!"

The duo moved as far as they could from the demon, Squall moving to Rinoa's side, holding his gunblade towards it. The demon twirled its head around on the ground, and let out a gurgling scream at the sorceress, a single hate filled eye staring at her. Rinoa's sorceress power burst out of her hands, sending holy bolts of energy into the demon, reducing it to ash. She breathed heavily, and fell, Squall catching her in his arms. They held onto each other for what felt like an eternity. Rinoa opened her eyes, looking into Squall's. They always revealed his emotions when his face wouldn't. She gave him a soft, weak smile, her warm brown eyes focused on his normally hard eyes, now showing his gentler side.

"I got your letter." She said weakly.

He chuckled. "I was hoping you would." Rinoa landed a quick kiss on his lips, making him blush. He was always a private person, even in times like this, Rinoa thought to herself. _'He'll never change,'_ she thought with a grin, amused. He surprised her with a quick kiss of his own and a gentle squeeze, smiling in her presence.

Squall lifted her back up. He looked around, and noticed his old friends surrounding him. Quistis and Selphie were standing near the steps that held Zell, Irvine and Ellone. He could tell in their faces the swirl of emotions churning inside them. Relief, worry, curiosity. His bloody and torn shirt probably didn't help any. He side squeezed Rinoa gently, glad to have her near him again. He nodded at his friends in greeting. "Guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Squall subconsciously picked at the torn edge on his shirt with his free hand.

"You sure do," said Quistis, smiling at the turn of events. "we searched everywhere by that pond, and you end up here, at the orphanage." She put away her whip.

"With two other people in tow, too." said Ellone. She waved at them in greeting. The strangers waved back to her.

Squall looked over at his new friends, approaching him. Rinoa looked towards them, and immediately grasped Squall's side, hard. There was something not quite right about these two, as if they shouldn't be here. The one woman smiled and waved at her. Rinoa mustered up enough manners to nod back, still staring wide eyed at the strangers. The man walked to the woman's side, and nodded towards Rinoa, then looking over her friends. The longer she looked at them, the more it seemed like something shifted, as if illusions. The woman shifted uncomfortably at Rinoa's continued gaze, looking away.

Squall looked down at Rinoa, then up to Cloud and Tifa. Can sorceresses see through the illusion? "We should do introductions in the Ragnarok, if you all don't mind," he started. "I'd rather not deal with anymore surprises hiding here." The group agreed, and traveled towards the Ragnarok quietly but with a certain cheer after finding their friend. Rinoa hung onto Squall, not letting go for a moment. She looked back, the two strangers taking the rear, talking softly between themselves. Occasionally their form blurred if she looked too long, and something else tried to take form in their place. She couldn't quite make out what, however, though it put her further on edge. She figured her sorceress powers were still not developed enough. She looked up at Squall.

"Who are those two people? They seem a little...off, don't you think?" Her voice held concern.

Squall looked back down at Rinoa. "They're friends. I'll explain more in the ship, when we're all together. I promise. Have I let you down yet?" He asked. Squall gave her a gentle squeeze.

Rinoa smiled back in response. "I suppose not." She picked up her pace. The sooner they got to the Ragnarok, the sooner he'd speak on where he'd been and who these strangers were, and the sooner they could have some private time, perhaps. She had a feeling the next few days would be busy. The belly of the dragon greeted them into the cargo bay, and the group of nine made their way into the safety of the Ragnarok. It soon shut closed behind the adventurers, but had yet to shoot off into the sky. No, explanations were needed first.


	7. Chapter 7: Introducing the Dead

The cargo bay door closed shut tightly behind the group, Selphie having flipped the switch to the ship after the last of them had gone up the ramp. The hangar was a clean, grey and red area, well illuminated by lights from the side and above, a red door on the far end stood shut with three green lights glowing in the center like a triangle, while another, grey door was next to it. A flight of stairs was on the right side, leading higher up. Cloud and Tifa looked around, impressed by the ship. It had been so long since they had seen much high technology. The afterlife should get with the times, Cloud thought.

The group made a wide circle, the two outliers standing in a position where the rest could get a good look at the newcomers in the bright, artificial light. They weren't too sure what to make of the new duo, but if they'd assisted Squall with that demon they were probably on their side was the unsaid consensus. Squall stood next to them, Rinoa still holding onto him while periodically glancing at the strangers, her wariness at their almost shifting forms. They looked back on her last peek, curious looks on their faces as if pondering her reason for staring, and she quickly looked back, her face beet red, being taken by surprise. Cloud scratched the back of his head, uncertain if he should give a small wave, though he decided against it. The silence was almost palpable. Rinoa was unsure about these stragglers, the off-putting feeling they gave her, the feeling of being unnatural, there was only one thing that caused that feeling...Dread filled her stomach. What was Squall doing, paling along with them?

Selphie bounced up and down, excited and oblivious to Rinoa's behavior. "So, where have you been?!" she said, begging for answers. Squall sighed, glad someone else started the difficult conversation. He had been biting his lip, unsure how or where to start, considering how bizarre it all was. _'Where have I been? Maybe that's a good place to start.'_ He looked down at Rinoa, who gave him a sheepish smile with a blush persisting on her cheeks. He looked back up at his waiting friends. They leaned in, ready to hear his story. He took a long breath to steady himself, his fingers holding his nose in typical fashion, wanting to focus on his words and not their faces.

He looked up at everyone. "...When that demon threw me off the cliff, I was gonna die." Squall said, keeping as little emotion in his words as possible, distancing himself from his own predicament. Still, the words sounded strange to his ears. "It seems Guardian Forces are more than what we thought they were at first. They're deities. I don't know what their functions are in our world as gods, exactly, but they seem to be able to both have an independent existence, and one where they reside as Guardian Forces, the beings that give us strength." He blinked and wet his dry lips. "One of them caught me before I fell into the pond."

Rinoa chimed in. "That's why we couldn't find you," she looked up at him, eyes sparking with understanding. "We found a trail of your blood going into the forest...How did you survive those injuries, though?" she asked him, curious about how he cheated death this time. Those claws had pierced him deeply, she remembered with a wince. The memory still burned in her mind even now.

"I wasn't supposed to, or so I was told." Squall said. He went into detail about how Maiko brought him into the Underworld, and what Queen Ereshi told him about the Void. How the world would be devoured if they didn't plug the hole with Bahamut again, how the demons escaped the Void and that the deities can't get close to it without the help of human hosts. It took almost an hour to explain, wrapping up with Phoenix healing him and taking him back. When he had mentioned Val and the letter, Rinoa seemed to bounce a little bit.

His friends were amazed at the story, uncertain how to take the news. Another life or death fight with forces beyond their reckoning? Typical. Irvine nodded towards the two new people, pointing a hand in their direction. He seemed neutral towards them, after taking into account Rinoa's obvious distrust and fear despite their help in the battle, but if they were going to work together, they were going to have to get to know them. "What about them?" Squall looked over at the couple, slightly uncomfortable with the attention now on them. They quietly shifted where they stood, looking at everyone.

"They're friends from the other world," Squall said, arms crossed on his chest.

Selphie chimed in again, her voice excited as if finding some new, interesting thing. "So they're, like, dead?! Zombies?" She skipped over to them with a smile, looking them over. "You don't seem so dead to me." Tifa appreciated the remark. Selphie took a good look at Cloud's face, noting the color in his cheeks as he blushed from her examination, and his deep, brooding eyes. He looked away slightly, his cheek brushing his shirt collar. "So like, if you're zombies, do you have like, really scary faces under there?" The girl had absolutely no trepidation at the thought of sapient undead, only excitement at something new. Her temperament reminded the two of a certain ninja...

"Or maaaybe ghosts?" Selphie said jovially. Cloud snorted at the thought, his eyes closed as she bored a hole into the side of his head with her curious stare.

"Ghosts?" Cloud repeated in a groaning voice, her examination causing him to move back slightly, away from this girl's lively movements and stares. No one should be this chipper over such things. He looked back at her, his eyes opening slowly. Cloud noted the gleam in the girl's bright, happy eyes, her smile wide. "What good would a ghost be?"

"I guess you couldn't be ghosts if you helped fight that demon." She beamed at him, then ducked behind him to examine his swords. She 'ooohed' at the multitude of pointy things held on his back as if it were nothing. "How can you hold so many swords?! There's like six of them! That's so cool!" A small smirk fell on Cloud's face as Selphie admired his blades; they were a point of pride to him. Tifa gently held her hands by her cheeks, unsure what to think of the cheerful girl.

Squall coughed, bringing Selphie's attention to him. "They have to stay near me, or they won't look the same." Rinoa looked up at him. So that's why they felt wrong! They weren't supposed to be here anymore. These were their bodies before they died, not at all how they should be now. She wondered if they were happy to visit a world they left so long ago? How did it feel to be back, even if they basically had to follow a teenager around to keep up their looks? She looked back at them, understanding their plight better.

Squall went to explaining that the Underworld goddess was junctioned to him for now, allowing her use by him. Through him, she was giving the couple the illusion of life. It seemed neither he nor the two knew what exactly would they would look like if they were more than fifty yards away, nor wanted to find out just yet, despite Selphie's curiosity. Cloud explained that they looked much like this back in the Underworld, so whatever they were supposed to look like, they were unsure. "I'd rather enjoy how I look right now, if it's all the same," Tifa said politely. Selphie was happily looking her up and down.

Selphie looked up, tapping a finger to her cheek. Her green eyes widened a moment, as if remembering something, and she looked back at the couple. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!" She held out her hand, Tifa and then Cloud shaking it. Nope, definitely not ghosts. "My name is Selphie! Nice to meetcha!" The two introduced themselves to Selphie, their names heard by the others. Cloud and Tifa. Satisfied, she bounded towards the stairs, the cockpit her destination.

The others introduced themselves to the their new comrades, a little wary at first considering their origin, but warming to their presence quickly. They seemed mostly ordinary, besides their clothing and Cloud's multitude of swords. Zell began talking at length to Tifa, wanting to hear from an old master of martial arts that could possibly give him tips. She seemed excited to delve into her fighting style with her new acquaintance, the thought that it could be given new life so far in the future a happy prospect to her. "These techniques are really old, Zell! I hope you appreciate them." She beamed at him.

He huffed, then smiled. "Of course! Who gets an opportunity like this, yo?" He got into a fighting pose, ready to learn.

Cloud leaned against a wall, arms crossed. He watched Tifa as she showed her techniques to the teenager, Zell catching on easily to her teaching. They were now near the back of the hold, Squall talking candidly with Quistis, Irvine and Ellone. Rinoa was still by his side, snuggling into his jacket. _'They must be discussing how to find our way to Bahamut,'_ Cloud thought to himself. He looked down at his body, considering it. It was nice to be back in the Overworld. It's rare the dead can come back as it was; to look alive to the living was a treat he'd savor. No need for fear if they can't see what's scary. _'I guess it's like this for a reason,"_ he continued in his mind, sighing.

It's not that the Underworld is a sad place to exist, he thought, but it would be nice to visit the living once in a while, the land more bustling than his own. The Underworld is generally peaceful and quiet, and while there's places to train his sword skills he'd much rather fight monsters again instead of just sparing here and there. Indeed, the demon fight brought back that thrill he missed so badly, and his miss at such a close range evidenced his need to practice more. He sighed. Maybe he should come up more often for the practice, regardless of looks. He was certain he could convince the Goddess to let him do so, especially after all this business was done with. She shouldn't have any qualms with the request.

Squall walked over to Cloud, Rinoa still stuck to his side, though her face was less fearful than before, Cloud noticed. The others had gone up to the upper floors, except Zell, happily trying a new punch behind the couple. He motioned towards the big, red door. "...Rinoa and I have to speak privately. Do you think you'll have enough space out here?" Rinoa walked over to it, and opened the door with a switch, revealing a darker room beyond, though still glowing with soft lights. "We don't plan to go in too far."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, we should be fine out here."

"Thanks." Squall moved towards the open door, and walked over the precipice. It closed behind him tightly. Cloud looked the other way, a new subject on his mind: the barrier's limit. He wondered where the barrier laid, exactly. Guessing wasn't always going to cut it in battle, he thought. He took off the glove of his left hand, and looked at the illusion of life granted to him by a greater power. Fleshy and glowing, as if blood was still flowing through him. The illusion gave him his blush, imitating his feelings; they were real as his body, after all. He stretched his hand out, and slowly walked away from Squall's position. "Let's see where we stand," He mumbled.

* * *

"Can you take your shirt off?" Rinoa asked of Squall. He hesitated, but looked back down at the ruined rags hanging off his body. It felt ghoulish almost, wearing it anymore. He removed his jacket, followed by his shirt. The blood had dried long ago, but the smell was still there, the scent making him a little sick, now that he focused on it. How Rinoa had ignored it for so long, he could only guess. Squall tossed the messy rag of a shirt on a crate. Rinoa looked over at Squall. She preened over his body, not even a scar where the claws had gone in, she noticed. His body was in wonderful shape, lean yet plenty of muscle and abs shining in the dull light.

She moved to a grey, metal box on the ground, and opened it. She took a white shirt out of it and handed it to Squall. They usually had some clean clothing in the storage room, for whenever their usual clothing was dirty. "You might like some fresh clothing before we get back to the Garden," she said. He nodded in agreement, putting the clean shirt on and replacing his jacket again. Rinoa walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, as if making sure he was real. She sniffled. "I was so scared I lost you, Squall..." She said into his shoulder. The fresh cotton and his musk mingled together in a familiar scent to the sorceress, and she breathed it in deeply.

He held on just as tight, petting her hair. He put his cool cheek on her temple as he did so, taking in her flowery scent. His eyes were closed as he spoke to her, a low gentle voice he only used in front of her. "...I was afraid. Afraid I was never going to see you again, afraid I would be stuck someplace where I couldn't protect you..." He put his other hand up to her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. It was moist from fresh tears. Rinoa locked eyes with him, her almond eyes ringed with moisture. He bent in and gave her a kiss, one she returned back joyfully. She placed a hand up to run through his thick, messy mane of hair. _'It's good to be back,'_ Squall thought as he blocked out the mission he would have to do soon. A few moments free of memories of the last 24 hours wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Tifa and Zell were still at it, all but ignoring Cloud. She was showing him one of her kicking techniques. All the better, he thought, and he slipped by a large, empty feeling box made for holding cargo. He stretched his hand beyond it, feeling a slight tingle, but nothing more. He moved a little bit further, and glided his finger over the barrier, a sensation like the film of a bubble. If he or Squall moved, he'd be outside of the sphere. Fifty yards. He hesitated putting his hand through, as if he'd be stuck looking like however he would in the world of the living. He tapped the tip of his finger on the barrier, pushed the tip through, and pulled back.

His finger looked normal. Satisfied, he began making his way closer to Squall's whereabouts. A sudden booming noise occurred, with everyone knocked on their feet. Cloud fell to his knees behind the cargo box, and watched Tifa and Zell fall over in a heap; they happened to have been on one foot each during the shake. The shaking continuing for a few moments, then stopped. Selphie's voice boomed cheerfully over the intercom: "Sorry everyone! Hit some turbulence!" A dull click as she hung up, Zell groaning on the floor in response. Something felt different, and he looked around. The clothing that made up his pants had lost their newness, being a dull, dusty black. He noticed tears in the fabric here and there. _'I'm out of the barrier,'_ Cloud thought, his eyes widening. The turbulence must have knocked Squall over, too, having shifted the sphere several feet. _'damn.'_

Cloud felt the air ahead of him with his hand, the warm tingle of the illusion close. He looked up at his hand, clawed and rotted and nearly black under what scraps of pasty skin was left, with grayish bone here and there. Cloud looked up his arm, and it was much the same as his hand, an eerie pale light trailing through the desiccated flesh, sinew gleaming near the elbow joint. He imagined the rest of him didn't look that great, either. _'A lich...'_ he mused. A lich with swords. He looked towards Tifa and Zell, they were still lounging on the floor, and seemed to be talking about something he couldn't make out, facing away from him. He sprinted forward, pushing through the barrier and basking in the illusion of life again. Looking back at his arm, now the same as it always had been, he finally had an inkling of what he'd look like, even if that wasn't exactly what he set out to do. He sighed, relieved to have not been embarrassed by being seen. "Hey, you two should be more careful training on a moving airship. Might get hurt." He crossed his arms over his chest, masking his earlier panic. There was a slight blush to his face, his eyes closed.

Zell rubbed his head and grinned. _'Dude must've fallen over,'_ he thought. He lifted himself up off the ground and offered his hands to Tifa, who took them eagerly. "You're pretty good," She said to her student. He gave a broader grin, and hopped in place. "Maybe later I can show you more of what my master taught me." She gave him a wide smile, happy to teach.

"I'd like that, yo. But right now I better check on Selphie before she slams us through another bout of turbulence. I'm supposed to be the co-pilot!" He lifted a fist, thumb out towards himself. "I'll see ya later! Thanks a lot!" He waved as he walked away, then sprinted up the stairs. Tifa waved after him. She looked over at Cloud with a smirk on her face, and started towards him, her long brunette hair swaying one way then the other. Cloud's flush face was masking nothing, and saying everything to her. He looked away.

She put her hands on her hips, but couldn't hide her grin. "And you," she said, "need to be more careful about where your boundaries are. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself, would you?" Tifa saw him fall to the ground, it seems. He faked a cough, his cheeks burning red. She was enjoying this, he was always so cute when he got his hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. "You could have caused a scene."

"I just wanted to see how far out it was." He moaned.

"It's a good thing dead people don't have motion sickness, isn't it? The way you were tossed..." She was just teasing him now.

He grabbed her shoulders and held her close, glad to feel her on his chest. Cloud wrapped her in his arms, the fabric of his left arm cloaking her back. "You should be nicer, don't you think?"

She rubbed her face into his shirt. "I suppose so." She lifted herself up from his chest, holding onto his hands. "Do you think Squall and Rinoa are alright in there?" She pointed towards the door.

"Might wanna get a little closer, as it is. In case there's another bout of turbulence." He moved closer to the door, and sat down, beckoning Tifa to do the same. "We can wait for them to finish whatever they're doing." He put an arm around her, and Tifa rested on Cloud's open shoulder. He closed his arm around her again as if some gesture to keep her warm. Not that she would have to worry about that at all, he thought. He looked over at Tifa, a slight blush on his face burning still. He turned away as he spoke. "So, how bad did I look?" His voice was almost casual.

Tifa giggled. "I didn't get that good a look, actually," She said. "As I fell, I noticed you fall to your knees, and the barrier yanked from you. Your hair got in the way, sorry." She clicked her boots together.

"How was my hair, then?" He touched his golden spikes.

Tifa thought a moment. "Kind of pale. but, that was all." She shuffled herself closer to Cloud.

He held her closer, glad she demanded to come with him. It would have been lonely without her, even if Val could find their mutual friend. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and listening to the hum of the Ragnarok.


	8. Chapter 8:Home Coming

The lithe sorceress stepped through the portal she summoned in to her room, skirt billowing in the wind from the gap in space, dropping off into a realm of eternal dark and cold lifeless stars. The woman walked towards a great being of immeasurable size and power sleeping the dream of existence, unaware of her or anything else. Wings of shimmering grey and silver sheathed most of the enormous beast, coiled immeasurable times by a tail covered at the base of the giant. Beneath the mighty being, a hole blacker than the dark in this world churned, the distant growls of infinite demons beckoning, howling for release. The sorceress slowly came closer, and bent over the tip of the seeping hole, unafraid. Only a sliver of the hole was open, but that was enough for these beings.

She focused her powers upon the Void, her mind delving deep into the abyss she hovered over. Feeling the demons that crushed at the entrance, she looked for a worthy monster. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found what she was looking for. The sorceress picked herself up away from the void, and magically pulled some inky, lean beast out of the hole, her violet eyes staring at her new slave. It crouched down a moment, shuddering. The beast finally lifted itself up on two legs, tall and sporting limbs that thickened closer to the clawed hands. It was swirling in darkness, and looked down at its master, waiting for her command. "Go to Balamb Garden," The woman said in a strange voice that would mesmerize an ordinary person, "and devour the ones who would dare attempt to stop me, and any else who get in your way." The demon growled, having what would pass for a smile on its large, vile face, and disappeared in a puff of thick black mist.

 _'My plan comes to fruition,'_ She thought to herself, smiling. The sorceress walked back towards the portal, away from the dreaming beast and the nest of aberrations he was supposed to jail. _'I will not be stopped this time.'_ Walking through the threshold again, the woman entered a naturally lit room, with views of the shore. Her home, the city of Balamb. A sea breeze came through, blowing by her bed, opposite of where she stood, covered in purple and red blankets. The wind moved her straw colored hair, glinting in the dimming light of evening. The woman walked towards a window that faced north east, and looked out of it with her hand on her head, her elbow resting on the wide sill. The sky had begun to darken, a single star to be seen over the distant mountains. The other one had only eliminated the commander, and she would see to it that the rest followed him. This one should kill the others, hopeless without their leader.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa had been embracing for several minutes, forgetting their troubles for the time being and enjoying what little alone time they would have until their objective was complete. Being with her was when Squall felt the most at peace, and he cherished every moment of it, having kissed for almost as long as they had hugged. He squeezed her and reluctantly parted his lips from hers, still staring into her eyes, his other hand on the side of her face. She gazed back serenely at him, a tear of happiness forming on one of her eyes, followed by the other.

Before he could start his kissing session again, they were both yanked from their feet, tossed further back into the room. "What the hell?!" Squall groaned as he fell to the ground, catching Rinoa before she hit the hard, metal surface. She let out a short scream of surprise as he grabbed her by the waist, interrupted by Selphie's cheerful apology for the turbulence. Squall put his head down with a sigh, frowning. Turbulence. Rinoa lifted her torso up with her arm and looked down at him, giggling. He lifted his head to look back at her, an arm over his forehead. His face underneath didn't show much amusement. "She's going to get us killed one of these days," He said flatly.

"Not dead yet," Rinoa said happily. She lifted herself up off the floor, and helped Squall do the same, stealing another kiss. He smiled once more at the gesture, never quite getting enough. "Maybe we should go to the cockpit, make sure everything is alright?" She was sure Selphie could handle the ship, but she'd like to be there for her friend, too. Squall nodded in agreement, though he was reluctant to leave his solitude with her. It felt like it had only been five minutes or so of alone time, though he was sure there would be more quiet time later, if they could rest at the Garden. They both checked to make sure their clothing was in order, and clicked the switch to open the door.

The light of the bay made them wince momentarily, and they looked around, blinking. Squall's new companions sat on the ground nearby, resting in each other's arms, eyes closed. Despite her sometimes fuzzy and disturbing views of them, Rinoa thought they were a cute couple. Hanging onto his arm, she whispered in Squall's ear. "Do you think we'll be a cute couple when we're their age, too?" Squall blushed deeply at her query, knowing how incredibly ancient they were. Before he could answer, Cloud spoke, looking upwards at them.

"You guys alright?" He noticed the uncomfortable look on Squall's face, and lifted a brow. He suppressed a smile.

Squall rubbed the back of his head, a light blush on his cheeks remaining. "Yeah. bumpy ride." He thought a moment. "Were you two okay out here?"

Tifa nodded. "We were fine." She smiled at them.

The two got up from their seated position on the ground, ready to follow Squall where ever he would be going. He pointed upwards. "We're going into the cockpit," he said, and began his walk towards the stairs. The others followed him upwards, looking this way and that at the insides of the spaceship. Squall thought for a moment, wondering if their time had flying ships. "Did you guys have flying vehicles in your time?" He asked.

Tifa nodded. "Not as complex as this, but close." She seemed to be thinking back to an old memory. "We rode around in an airship with our friends, on many adventures. Kind of like you and your friends, huh?" She laughed gently to herself. Rinoa seemed to be fascinated by the thought of ancient tales, better than any fiction book. "I guess we're repeating our past, in a way." They walked to the end of the short hallway, occasionally hearing talk from someone above them as they approached the lift.

Squall stood in front of the lift that would take them to the cockpit. There was barely enough room for them all to fit on it, and the cockpit itself would be cramped. Tifa looked away from the lift, and towards another room. They should be alright in there. "Hey, Squall," she started. "What's over there?" Squall looked towards the door Tifa pointed at.

"Passenger room," he said.

"Do you mind if we stay in there for now? We should be fine." Tifa replied.

Squall nodded. "We should be back at the Garden in a couple of hours." He and Rinoa walked onto the platform, raising, and vanished from sight. Tifa and Cloud watched as they moved upwards, then looked at each other. Guess they'd fend for themselves for the time being. They made their way towards the room, close enough to Squall for comfort.

Walking through the passenger room, they came across Quistis and Ellone seated, having a conversation, though they could not tell of what. They looked up, surprised to see the two without Squall nearby, but waved nonetheless. They sat on the chairs opposite the ladies, looking through the glass, amazed at the speed of the ship. Cid's ships never got this fast, Cloud noted mentally. Tifa looked up at the white tapestries, and the sky beyond the room flowing by them quickly. Ellone coughed, turning their attention to her.

"I hope you've been enjoying my brother's company," Ellone said, flipping her brown locks from her face.

"He's kind of quiet, like Cloud," Tifa said, motioning towards him. Cloud snorted softly to the remark.

Ellone nodded, smiling. She and Quistis seemed curious about the newcomers. "Would you mind at all, discussing the past? The chance to hear about the world from a time long before we were born from someone who lived it is a rare event." She said. Quistis nodded, excited at the prospect. She was a fan of history, after all. This could expand her knowledge on the subject.

Cloud and Tifa looked back at each other, and then back at Ellone. Tifa smiled at her. "Sure. We have a couple of hours, don't we?" They began to regale the stories of their youth, so very long ago. Of Sephiroth, of Aerith and a certain electric company, of the WRO and meteor. Quistis and Ellone listened with interest to the tales they told them, surprised at all that had happened ages ago to what may as well now seem to be another world.

* * *

"Man, be careful!" yelled Zell from his seat. Selphie had been a little haphazard in her beeline towards the Garden, happy that her gang of friends was complete one again. Not only that, but two new friends were with them now, even if they were a little past their expiration date! She grinned big and pointed towards the horizon, towards a blurry object almost out of sight.

"We're almost home, I got this!" She started the descent, Zell flipping switches and pressing buttons as she did so, and the Ragnarok began to slow down slightly. She looked over at Zell. "Maybe we'll get back in time for dinner! I'm really hungry..." Her stomach growled, and she put a hand to her belly. Zell did the same. "I don't think we've eaten all day!" She chimed.

Zell snorted. "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Selphie nodded, understanding his fast.

"I wasn't so hungry yesterday, either," Selphie said quietly. The near loss of her old friend had stung deep. Though Squall was a quiet guy with antisocial tendencies, he had been trying to shake it off, though he'd always been secretly tenderhearted towards his friends. It was an open secret to the group. She perked up, remembering Squall was back, so there was no need to feel sad anymore. They could all eat lots of hot dogs, soon.

Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine were behind the two pilots, discussing the issue of finding a portal to Bahamut. Queen Ereshi hadn't given a location to search, and it would be up to Rinoa to find one. She was key to locating the dragon god and closing the Void again. Squall tapped his hands against the panel he leaned on, wondering if he could get any leads from the being he was junctioned to. Silence, for now.

"We'll start lookin' tomorrow," Irvine said. "Tonight we should probably rest up a bit, wanna be at our best, right?" Squall and Rinoa nodded in agreement to the sharpshooter's idea. Irvine paused. "Do you think those two down there need to rest like the rest of us?" He motioned, hand pointing downward. Squall crossed his arms, thinking.

"I have no idea if they need to sleep, or if they need to eat, for that matter," He said. He felt somewhat perplexed by the questions brought up. _'Are they like normal undead? Can healing magic harm them?'_

"So where do we put'em during the night, if they have to stay near you? Can't have dead people runnin' around the place." Irvine replied, slightly amused.

"We'll figure something out later, see what they might want to do." They probably didn't want to hang outside his room all night.

Rinoa looked up through the cockpit window, watching as they approached Balamb Garden. Squall joined her, the sight of his home filling his chest with relief. He'd been gone for days, searching for that demon that almost killed him, then stuck in an afterlife he never knew existed. His body screamed for a hot dog and his bed, and Rinoa. Soon enough, he told himself.

* * *

The Ragnarok came to a landing in an area specially built for it; A tarmac laid down next to the Garden. There were several throughout the world; where ever Balamb Garden floated to the most had one, plus others at the rebuilt Trabia and the re-homed Galbadian Gardens. The group departed the giant ship soon after, stretching and walking towards the gates of their home jovially. Cloud and Tifa found the Garden to look bright and welcoming, despite it essentially being a military school, or so Quistis had told them. They hadn't been certain what to expect from a place that taught children how to be mercenaries, the thought off-putting to the pair.

Selphie had gotten the party back quickly, and the sun still shone brightly in the west, though it quickly approached the horizon. They made their way towards the entrance, the area somewhat emptier than in the past; students were wary of the new monsters roaming outside. The comrades passed the entrance unharassed, being easily recognizable to the security stationed there, and then they stopped in front of the map at the front of the Garden hub, showing the various areas of the Garden. Cloud walked towards it and began studying the board, a finger at his chin. When everyone had come in and circled in front of the map, Squall began to speak to his friends.

"You guys go ahead and relax for now. I'll be back shortly, but I'm gonna have to talk to Headmaster Cid, first." He said. Looking over at Cloud and Tifa, he motioned with his head for them to follow him. "Guess you two should come with me." They nodded, and followed his lead up towards the elevator. Squall noted passingly their wonderment at the Garden, feeling proud of his home as they waited for the elevator to descend. Their friends dispersed in various ways, Rinoa deciding to follow Quistis, asking her questions.

The elevator car came to a stop in front of them, and several cadets spilled out, giving salutes to Squall and strange looks to the strangers following him. As soon as it was vacated, the three entered, and Squall pressed the button that would take them up to Cid's office. The elevator began its rise within the translucent glass encasing it; Cloud and Tifa watched the hub and the many people below. Tifa looked back at Squall. "So, this is your home?" He nodded in answer.

"Yeah, most SeeDs and cadets live here. Some commute from the City of Balamb, you may have seen it as we flew past earlier." He said.

Tifa nodded. They had been busily telling stories to Quistis and Ellone while in the passenger room, but had taken a moment to observe the peaceful city below, boats lazily hanging about off shore. _'the world sure has changed,'_ She thought. She went back to watching the scene below her, until it fell from view.

The elevator went further up, stopping at what Cloud and Tifa assumed was the final floor, an office belonging to a man named Cid. Cid? Was he like the Cid they had known in life, a foul mouthed pilot with a heart of gold? They looked at each other, realizing they pondered the same thoughts. Squall stepped out of the elevator, followed by Cloud and Tifa. Another door opened, and they followed Squall into the large room.

The room they soon entered was bright with waning sunlight, huge glass windows for the far walls, a red carpet covering most of the room's floor. A strange contraption stood tall near and behind the wooden desk laying center in the room, a young man on the top tier of it, jotting down something in a book. Leaning against the desk was a middle aged man, wearing brown slacks and a red vest over a white dress shirt. He had brown hair and glasses, his mouth upturned in a smile at the sight of Squall. He went over to greet them.

Clasping Squall's hand with both of his own, he spoke. "The letter given to Rinoa was telling the truth, I see," he said with a wink. Squall nodded in response, stoic but glad to see the headmaster again. Cid looked behind his commander. "I see you have some new friends with you," releasing his grip on Squall and presenting his hand to shake to the others. "I am headmaster Cid."

Cloud took his hand first. "My name is Cloud Strife."

Tifa took his hand next. "Tifa Strife, nice to meet you!" Cid seemed delighted at her beaming smile.

Squall raised a brow, having not heard their last names until now. He shouldn't be surprised at surnames, he thought. Cid came to stand in front of him, as if expecting a thorough report from his commander. Squall looked over to him, straightened out, and let out a professional voice to tell the headmaster his long tale.

"Here is my report..." Squall began at the demon's attack on the bunker. Cid, Cloud and Tifa listened on.

* * *

Val raced across the Galbadian plains, the night giving cover to the giant red fox. His search for the man had been difficult, though he wasn't surprised by this; ever so often the man would up and leave and start a new life elsewhere, or sleep. He was good at sleeping. Demons had been seen on this continent, too, and had once given chase to the careless fox. He had barely avoided the one, attempting to ambush him in a thicket.

He had learned his lesson after that.

Further into the night, his senses caught the trail of the mysterious man, towards the occupied city of Timber. Val traveled up to the limits of the city, hiding behind a grove of trees. He flowed into his human form in a veil of red-orange mist, unseen by the soldiers standing some yards away guns in hand, jumpy at the thought of demons in the wilderness. Val confidently strode up to the two soldiers, who halted him. They both wore standard blue armor, all but their nose and mouths covered.

"What're you doing out this late, civilian?" One of them demanded. His voice was filled with suspicion.

Val put on a face of worry. "My dear relative lives here, and I have had delay after delay trying to get here today. She has taken ill, and I've come to assist in her housework." he lied.

The soldier shifted where he stood, thinking about what he should do. He relented. "Fine, but no loitering! There's a curfew in place, get to your relative's domicile as soon as possible."

The tricksy fox bowed low. "Thank you, sirs." He glided by them gently, disappearing into a nearby alley when they weren't looking. He could have knocked them out with magic, he admitted, but it would leave the trail into Timber exposed to demons and other monsters. He worked his way towards the trail of his quarry, closing in on this man who had caused him much trouble to find. "Almost have you," He said to no one in particular.


	9. Chapter 9:Certain Risks

Squall finished his report, Cid having asked various questions of the teenager as he spoke of his misadventure, a seriousness lining his face. The entire report took at least an hour and a half to recite. It explained his disappearance, the note, and the wax seal he had no luck researching. The two behind Squall answered questions Cid politely asked of them to collaborate Squall's. What a fascinating tale, Cid mused to himself.

Cid took off his glasses, absently cleaning them on his red vest. "Well then," he began, placing the glasses back on his face, "we don't have much time left to fix this, I take it. I want you all to get some good rest in tonight, because tomorrow we will begin the search for a portal to reach Bahamut." He paced in front of them, thinking. He stopped, his brow furrowed, and looked towards Squall. "Do you think the Bahamut Guardian Force might know anything?"

Squall crossed his arms and put his head down, thinking. The Guardian Force had been left in the Garden system, having not been bothered for about a week. The being was closest to Rinoa, and he wondered if her junctioning it would be wise. "I'll look into it," Squall said flatly. He'll have to check it in the morning with her. Cid nodded, holding his hands.

Cid looked back over to Cloud and Tifa. "You two must be very tired after assisting Squall with that demon this afternoon. I'll have a guestroom fixed up so you have a place to rest," He said, moving towards his desk and about to press a little yellow button to call up someone to do just that. Cloud interrupted him.

"We don't really have a need to rest while we're here," he said. "We'd prefer staying close to Squall if it can be helped."

Cid looked towards Squall. He had forgotten to mention their little quirk while stuck with the living. "They have to stay near me, or they might frighten some of the cadets," Squall said ruefully.

"Frighten?" Cid inquired further, his brows raised. These two looked quite the opposite.

Tifa nodded. "When the dead visit the living, we don't look so good," she said, looking down and blushing. "We don't really understand it. I think it's a measure to keep us where we belong." Tifa nodded at the conclusion of her theory.

Cid rubbed his chin with a finger, pondering what to do. Sapient undead, with no ill will towards the living? Under the protection of their goddess? Interesting times indeed. "I'm sure you'd like to use some of our amenities later on in the evening, then." The two nodded at him. "I'll find something you can cloak yourselves with. Just try to avoid the students if you can, please." They had, in fact, helped Squall out of a difficult situation; assisting them with their time here at the Garden would be the right thing to do.

"Thank you very much!" Tifa chimed, bouncing on her heels. Cloud uttered his thanks after her, his mind going back to the Training Room. He'd have to ask Squall for details about the room. Cid leaned against his desk, satisfied with Squall's report and the manners of his new guests. He pressed the button that he almost touched earlier, and walked back to Squall. He saluted him, and Squall too made his own.

"Dismissed, commander. Get some rest." He released the salute, as did Squall. He walked back to his desk, and Squall turned around to walk back to the elevator, Cloud and Tifa in tow.

The door closed behind them, and they found themselves in the hallway, waiting for the elevator's return. Cloud decided it was best to ask now about the Training Room. Letting out a little cough, Squall looked back at him, expecting questions, even if he was not in much of a mood to answer.

"What's the Training Room like? Would I be able to use it?" Squall recognized that glint in Cloud's eye. His friends always had it before a fight, and he was sure he had it, too.

 _'Guess he wants to hone his skills,'_ Squall thought. "It's a 24-hour room full of monsters, in an artificial habitat. If you plan on going, watch out for some of the more dangerous monsters, and students that might be coming and going." He paused a moment before continuing. "They like to hang out in an area accessed through a missing section of wall."

"I can handle that," Cloud said confidently. _'Perfect!'_

The elevator finally made its way upwards to the waiting trio. The doors opened up, and a young SeeD popped out. He looked at the group, noticed Squall, and gave a salute, which was returned by Squall. The SeeD returned to his business, entering Cid's office. _'That must be who the Headmaster called for,'_ Tifa thought to herself. The group filled the elevator, Squall pressing a button to take them back to the ground floor.

"I guess you won't have to hang around my room after all," Squall said, relieved for the sake of both.

"We'll be on our best behavior," Tifa said, smiling. Squall chuckled.

"It'll probably be best to explore when almost everyone is in their dorms. The security will be alerted to not bother you, since you're guests." Squall offered.

Cloud looked down through the glass at the still bustling hub. "Shouldn't be a problem. Where're we going next?"

Squall's stomach grumbled loudly in response to the question, having been empty for more than a day. "The cafeteria."

* * *

The group made their way through the hub and into the extraordinarily busy cafeteria, filled with the sound of teens and young adults attempting to get some sort of food. Cloud and Tifa dismissed themselves from the line, finding their new friends at a table that was close enough to the commander for their liking. Zell had several hotdogs, speaking almost unintelligibly to a woman with a single pony tail. The others had gotten more reasonable amounts of food, despite their initial hunger. _'Martial arts is hungry business, after all,'_ Tifa thought.

Rinoa waved at Squall from the table, catching his attention and pointing to a platter on a second tray. She had already ordered his dinner for him. He bounded over happily, silently salivating at the thought of hot food. "Thank's Rin," He said gratefully. Squall sat down adjacent to her, and next to Irvine, who elbowed him in greeting with a cheer. Squall smiled back, and then unceremoniously took a bite out of one of his hot dogs. It tasted better than he remembered, after dying and living and not eating for so long, the simple things in life seemed so much sweeter.

The group conversed while eating about their predicament in finding Bahamut, Rinoa agreeing to junctioning the Guardian Force to see if it could assist at all. Squall mentioned that the new group members would be out during the night, visiting the library and training room.

"But the library is closed at night," Said the pig-tailed girl.

"Cid's seen to everything, they won't be any trouble," Squall assured her after swallowing some of his meal. He wasn't about to mention why they'd be out at night.

"Hey Sara, didn't you say the library's got some new books in today?" Zell asked her before jamming half a hotdog into his mouth.

Sara beamed. "Yeah, mostly history books, and a few on mythology and a couple of weapons magazines." She listed them off on her fingers.

Tifa sat there listening, her hands holding her head on the table. She might have to look at these new books tonight, not being particularly interested in the training room. She felt excited at the prospect of having some independence from both Squall and Cloud, the close quarters getting stuffy. Not that she had anything against them at all, but she'd like a little space to breathe. She felt certain the other two might feel the same way, considering their quiet natures.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sara!" She held out her hand to the two strangers that Squall had picked up, though she wasn't sure from where. They each shook her hand, responding with their names.

"Tifa!" Said the large chested brunette, with a warm, gentle voice. Her eyes were as much the same, brown with more than a little red sparkling in her irises.

"Cloud." She noted his low, soft voice, his spiky blonde hair and his blue eyes. Sara was pleased to meet these new people, though she found it strange that they didn't eat with the rest of them, merely sitting and occasionally speaking. Sara knew a little bit about their mission as given by Zell and the pieces she could get from the dinner table conversations, but not where Squall had gone when he was missing, and whenever she asked of that or the new people in the group, the conversation would change, as if they didn't wish to speak about what had happened. Sara wasn't particularly alarmed by the behavior, but it did make her curiosity burn brighter.

After the group had happily finished their meals, they moved onto their dorms. Squall and Rinoa stayed behind to give a tour of the garden to their new friends so they wouldn't get lost later on. They went counter-clockwise, showing them the Quad and Selphie's festival projects, and a glancing motion towards the infirmary. Cloud and Tifa noted that the name of the physician in charge was Dr. Kadowaki.

"You're already familiar with the front gate, right?" Rinoa joked. They made their way towards the library, and pointed out the rules. They would be exempt from the curfew, however. Tifa smiled, looking over the large amount of books stored there. She noted there were desks in the back, where she could sit and read in peace.

The next area was the training room, and Cloud took a glance inside. Some cadets were finishing off a plant like monster, whooping at its defeat. He could feel the excitement inside him build, his eyes darting about at wild area. A chance to hone his skills, in combat no less! He was definitely going to look forward to this, a grin forming on his face.

They gave a passing mention of the parking garage, considering it wouldn't be of interest to either of them. The tour ended with the dormitory, Squall and Rinoa showing the other couple the way to their dorm in case anything happened during the night. It was on the far end of the left side of the dorms, not particularly far in. They could hear a dog on the other side, but it was decided it was best to leave the dog inside for now, unsure how Angelo would react to Cloud and Tifa.

The sound of footsteps and the huff of a person running came up the hallway, the form of a young man holding something while sprinting to their location appearing after he had turned towards their direction. Squall deduced it was the SeeD from earlier. He gave the young man a salute, returned by the SeeD, who passed a large, soft package to the commander. He saluted again, and sprinted off to where ever he was needed next. They all looked down at the package.

Squall did the honors of tearing the packaging off, two heavy robes with large hoods, both black, uncovered. Squall noted they were the same robes used in certain SeeD missions used for stealthy field missions, made with movement and anonymity in mind. There were belts about it, so that an individual could shape it to their needs, and a double zipper for easy access and freer legs, if needed. He handed one each to Cloud and Tifa, explaining their use.

The couple put the robes on, strapping on the belts here and there to eliminate the fabric from bunching up or billowing. Cloud noticed his was made for SeeDs that used weapons with large holsters much like his; he doubted anyone here had a weapon similar to his own, but he could see a greatsword strapped to someone's back. Rinoa assisted, making sure he had enough slack in the fabric of the arms in case his gloves failed him. The hood was two pieces, one going over his head and depressing his hair, the other fitting over his nose and mouth like a mask. It went down to his boots, the lower zipper opened up to his groin, a belt slung over it.

Tifa fit hers much the same way as Cloud's, though the fabric went down her legs a little farther. She opened the zipper up less than Cloud had, not wanting to show off her legs. She tucked her hair under the hood, placing it on her head and raising the large mask of fabric to her face. Rinoa finicked with her suit, checking to make sure everything was in order. "How do we look?" Tifa asked wryly.

"I think you'll be okay," Rinoa assured them. "Just keep the hoods down so no one can see your eyes." While they still were hard to see clearly, occasionally a glimmer of clarity would come through, allowing a longer glimpse of the two. Cloud's eyes almost looked childlike she noted, with the rest of his face masked. Large and blue with a slight sadness to them, they looked like they almost glowed. Tifa's were reddish brown, and no matter with or without a mask, they looked motherly. The two of them nodded at her while moving the fabric where it would shade their eyes in the dark. Rinoa blinked, wincing from the shifting.

"...I guess we'll see you in the morning then," Cloud said. "You two have fun." he said knowingly, turning around. It was already quite dark out, most of the students and SeeDs having gone to their dormitories. Tifa joined after a short wave to her friends, quickly catching up. Reaching the edge of the barrier at the front of the main hallway, they seem to hesitate and fidget a moment, trepidation in their hearts. Finally, Cloud took a step out, and held Tifa's hand to get her to come with him.

He looked back, his face still in the sphere, a third of his body out. "I did it once...It's not so bad." He said sheepishly.

"Not on purpose, though," She retorted. Cloud could tell she was smiling under the mask.

"How about on the count of three? One, two..." They both tensed.

"Three!" They took the final step away, stomping down the steps that lead away from the dorms, catching each other.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Rinoa asked Squall with raised brow. He seemed happy with the arrangement, allowing him a chance to be alone with Rinoa all night.

"Yeah. They can handle themselves," He said, a playfulness in his voice. He looked over at Rinoa, and quickly grabbed her up. "Just like we can handle ourselves tonight." She kicked the air in delight, her knight walking her through the door of their shared dorm, and then into their bedroom, shutting the door. Tonight was for them, if he could help it.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa walked through the dimmed lights of the hallway silently, neither speaking nor looking at each other; both somewhat embarrassed and nervous being out of the illusion. They walked into the hub, darker than the path they had taken. Their footsteps echoed in their ears as they pressed on towards their destinations, the sound of bubbling water surrounding them from the fountains.

As they turned towards the training center, a feminine silhouette came into view, walking their way. _'Maybe they won't notice,'_ Tifa thought to herself. Almost as if the silhouette had read her mind, it waved and came over to greet them. It paused about five feet from them, uncertain whether to approach closer. Tifa waved in the darkness, hoping this person couldn't see them in any sort of detail.

"Cloud, Tifa? Is that you? What is that you're wearing?" It was Sara. She sounded wary.

Tifa nodded, unsure how she could tell it was them. Perhaps she noticed their foot steps, she thought. Cloud put both hands on his hips, shifting his weight about on his legs. Neither wanted to speak, sensing a dry sensation from their mouths. The girl still looked unsure, and Tifa had to make the leap of faith that her voice box still worked. "Ah, Cid gave us these because we're...cold sensitive, and need something to keep us warm at night." Cloud brought his gaze to Tifa, her normally gentle, firm voice harsh and raspy. It was still hers, though. The girl relaxed a little.

"You should go to the infirmary and get your throat checked, Tifa," Sara said with concern, seemingly ignoring the lame excuse Tifa had given her. "Anyway, I was heading back to the dorms. I just wanted to say hello!"

Tifa tried letting out a disarming laugh, though it just sounded like a dry rattle. "I'll be sure to ask Doctor Kadowaki, Sara. Have a good night," She said. Sara nodded, and continued her walk towards her dorm. Tifa sighed, a hand up to her robed face.

"That went smoothly," she dead panned. Cloud snorted and put an arm around her waist, walking towards the library and training room. No other souls could be found on their trip, stopping in between the two rooms before they parted. Cloud gave Tifa a reassuring hug, the woman hoping he would not be reckless. "Be careful in there, please," Tifa rasped.

"I'll be fine, Teef." He growled low, his voice a mockery of what it usually sounded like. He rubbed the side of her head with his hand, then departed for the training room. Tifa stood a minute under the light, before drudging into the library, ready to busy herself til dawn. There were a lot of books to read through, after all. Hopefully there weren't anymore surprises she'll have to charm her way out of, she thought.

Cloud made his way to the training room, relieved their cover hadn't been blown. The lights were brighter in here, but he figured as long as there weren't too many students at this hour, he should be left alone. He looked at one of his hands, the claw like bones digging out of old leather gloves. He'd have to avoid showing off his hands. He picked a sword off his back and looked around, hearing the sounds of monsters. Excitement seizing him once again, he stepped into the slice of wilderness, ready to fight again.

* * *

Val stopped finally, at the end of a street of brick townhouses. He stood in front a particular one, the bricks painted a shade of blue and the doorposts a rich red. The door wasn't painted, a dark brown stain covering it. He knocked on the door thrice, thinking best not to surprise the one beyond the threshold. He was, after all, a powerful being. Silence, then the sound of footsteps, and the sensation of someone looking at him through the peephole. He let his tail wave into the sight of it, and then heard a bolt unlock. The door opened.

"Come in."

He entered the dark home, taking note of the clean interior. The usual furniture, couch, TV, a fridge, an oven...He doubted the man used half the things in here. It was decorated simply, enough to keep human company at ease, if he ever had company. He looked at the man, who was closing and locking the door. The man finished, and looked back at the fox-man. Always youthful, thanks to his fortune, Val thought.

The man was the same height as Val, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. A red sash kept his flowing long black hair out of his face, paler than the moon. His eyes were a deep ruby red, his face angled and emotionless. He sported black finger-less gloves and an empty holster on his right leg. "Why are you looking for me, Val?" He inquired. He sounded more curious than annoyed, the fox not being such a nuisance unless a certain someone was calling for him.

"Your friends request your assistance," He replied. "Cloud and Tifa, up here."

The man balked. "What are they doing up here?"

Val explained the situation to the man, being as quick as he could, the less time wasted, the better. The mysterious man nodded, and fetched his favorite gun, putting it in his holster. "Mr. Valentine, take all the time you need to prepare, please," Val said.

The man picked up his black leather jacket, and put various clips of bullets in the pockets. He put the jacket on, feeling the coolness and weight of the leather over his shoulders and arms. "I'm ready," He said dryly. Val nodded.

Out into the night they went, Val becoming a mount after they had sneaked out of the city. Their destination would be a cavern out by Obell Lake, where Val could take them to Balamb from the Underworld Tunnels.


	10. Chapter 10:Revelations to a Librarian

Pouring over various books for the last few hours, Tifa had been left in peace to read about the world she and Cloud were stuck in, having not kept up with the times that much while residing in the afterlife. It wasn't that they hadn't cared, but that very few people from this time period existed in her village. Sometimes their friend, Vincent would visit, telling them what he had been up to. She was getting a sense of the geography and looking over a book or two on mythology, in case something about Bahamut could be found. The books didn't seem to go back far enough, however. What a shame, she thought.

She looked up at the large clock above the studies, seeing what time it was. Despite the darkness, enough light touched the clock where she could make out how late it was. Half past midnight. _'Still plenty of time to learn something,'_ She thought to herself. Tifa replaced another book, then looked for another to occupy her. Her creeping fingers came across a book about recent history. Well, she should brush up on that, she thought. Tifa plucked it off the shelf, and returned to her study. The light was low, but bright enough for her to read easily. She ignored any glimpses of her hands in the light.

Tifa studied the book, reading about the Sorceress War and the loss of life brought on by the power hungry Adel. Her friend had told her some things about this war before. _'Such a contrast to Rinoa,'_ she thought, musing the reason for the contrast; a sorceress with a knight keeping in touch with their humanity, most lone sorceresses going down a path of a familiar destruction. Tifa flipped further through the book, searching for further information on the recent past that could be of use. She found a chapter on the Centra civilization before its destruction, and began to read again.

A distant noise shattered the peaceful silence of the library making her jump, in the direction of the front gate. It sounded like something had ripped the metal off the front doors. Tifa sat still, listening. A shrill noise in the distance startled her. Was that a scream? She placed the book she was reading down, cautiously making her way towards the entrance to see if she could help, tucking in her mask. Something felt very wrong.

* * *

Cloud had spent the last several hours slaying whatever monster he could find, joyfully honing his rusty sword skills after such a long time without proper fighting. He relished every moment of it, even finding a few larger monsters to take down. Cloud had been through every area of the training center many times over, looking for beasts to slice up with his swords. He moved his flattened hair away from his right eye, jostled by all the movement. _'I still have eyes, right?'_ He'd rather not find out.

Every once in a while, he'd hide in the tall grass or behind a log when students came in or out of the secret area Squall had told him about. No need for attention, he thought to himself as a couple holding hands passed him, oblivious. Coming out again in search of monsters, he walked towards a grove of trees a couple of yards away. _'I hope I haven't killed them all,'_ he thought, somewhat amused at the possibility. He'd have to leave the garden for more if that was the case, he joked to himself.

"Hey! Cloud!" He jumped at his name being called by the familiar voice. He covered his face as best he could, and turned around. It was Sara! If he could sweat it'd be out in buckets. He put away his sword, standing in tall grass. "I came here to do some training. I guess that's what you're here for, too." She said. Sara sported a pair of hand guns on her sides, her garb the same uniform as earlier. "Zell said I should practice more, so he has someone to cover him."

 _'How did she sneak up on me?'_ Cloud shifted uncomfortably and nodded at Sara. He was unsure how to proceed with the conversation without speaking, not wanting his altered voice to cause more curiosity and worry. It was an unexpected turn of events, and the sooner she went about her business the better. Maybe he'd have to bail for a while until she finished, not wanting his cover blown.

Sara frowned. "You sure don't like to say much, do you, Cloud?" She crossed her arms under her chest, looking him up and down. His whole body was covered, even the eyes were impossible to see from the shadow of the hood, though there was some sort of nervous glimmer... She couldn't even catch the sound of his breath, despite him being here for hours he didn't pant. She opened her mouth, about to say something to the man about his odd behavior, but a terrible sound interrupted her. They both looked towards the entrance, then back at each other. They nodded, and sprinted towards the sound.

* * *

Tifa kicked the monster, the demon had charged through the front entrance and torn the security officers to shreds. Tifa had distracted the creature long enough to let the single surviving security officer escape limping, undoubtedly heading to find help at this late hour. Punching it hard on the snout, she dodged a counter attack, not wanting to be crushed by the demon's blows. The beast was a good fifteen feet tall, its head lined with soulless indigo eyes, its mouth filled with sharp black teeth.

She dodged again, this time in the way of a swipe. Tifa looked over in time to see it, but not enough time to properly dodge. She braced for impact, but it never came. A howl of pain erupted from the demon, and she looked again; Cloud stood next to her, and he had used the First Tsurugi as a shield to prevent the attack. A second sword had sliced through the flesh of its hand. He motioned for her to retreat, asking her to find Squall, taking a battle position in front of the beast. Tifa nodded, running to find the others.

Sara shot at the demon, but it almost seemed to absorb the bullets into its hide. Before Cloud could hit the beast, it let out a dark shock wave from its mouth, knocking both warriors down and piling them near each other by the far end of the way to the training center. The demon screeched in delight at how far it had flung them, a wooden bench breaking Cloud's momentum, Sara smashing into a garbage bin next to him as she spun on the floor. "Oh..." the girl moaned, attempting to get up. Cloud began to get up after her, using his sword as a shield yet again as the demon let out another wave. He held steady as the air around him blew past violently.

Sara lifted herself up, kicking away the trash bin. "He's tough, isn't he?" Cloud grunted in response, rising up from his knee, grabbing for another sword to lock onto the First Tsurugi. She looked over at him to see if he was alright, and let out a gasp. He looked over at her to see what was the matter, a hand up to offer in case she had fallen, and she recoiled in fear. The light was low in the hub for the most part, but they were in an area near one of the main lights. His hood had been blasted off, his features visible to the girl. "Why do you look like that...?"

 _'...Look like what?'_ He put a hand up to his face, realizing the problem with embarrassment in his gut.

Cloud's hair was still its fluffy, spiky self, though instead of the rich blonde color he usually sported, it was paler, as if the color had been mostly drained from it. His face, however, is what caused the girl to quake, a mockery of the youthful man she had seen earlier at dinner. Thin, pale waxy skin was held taught over bone, thin lips barely covering glimmering teeth, giving a look of a cruel smile. His eyes were nothing more than pale pinpricks of light in black sockets, gifting his face a malevolent look, almost skeletal but not quite bare enough. His nose was mostly gone, his vomer bone easily visible. _'Damn!'_ Cloud thought to himself, his eye sockets growing wide.

The demon roared again, readying another blast. Cloud looked back at it, then at the fearful girl, making his decision. He grabbed Sara by the wrist with his bony, claw-like fingers, and she gave out a blood curdling scream. Cloud swiftly moved them behind the main pillar, as the monster released another shock wave meant for them, despite her reluctance to move with him. Cloud had always been remarkably strong in life, and that quality remained with him. He looked back at the petrified girl, noting the fear in her eyes, a sense of guilt welling inside him. "...Let me handle it," he said in a gravelly, hard voice, bearing some mocking semblance to his normal voice. He gently let her wrist go. "You have people to live for, right?" He turned back, and began adding more swords again.

Still wary, she took into consideration his words while shifting her feet and holding her wrist. "T-this is my home," she said. "everyone I care about is here."

"What if somethin' happens to you? How will they feel?" His words stung himself the most. He put the face mask over his mouth and nose hole, and looked back at her, his pinprick eye lights staring at her, his thin brows brought together by old memories. "Don't do that to them." Looking back, he charged out into the presence of the demon again, bearing his completed sword. The beast attempted to swipe away the Fusion Sword, Cloud using the hand's movement against it and cutting away a large claw tipped finger. _'All I needed was some practice,'_ he mused.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa had spent the last several hours enjoying each other's company in the throws of ecstasy that young adults are wont to do, happily together again. Moonlight beamed from the large window behind them, coloring them in the soft, silvery light. They rested peacefully together on their bed, clothing splayed out on the cool floor. Squall held Rinoa in his arms under the blankets, her soft, delicate body pushed up against his.

A banging on their door woke Squall up with a start, Rinoa's wakening slower. He hopped out of the bed and quickly put on fresh boxers and pants, and a new shirt. The banging became more frantic, Angelo barking and growling at whatever was on the other side of the door. He peeked though the peephole, seeing who he assumed was Tifa. He opened the door, Angelo still growling but letting Squall handle the person that appeared at the dorm's entrance.

"Squall...There's a demon in the Garden!" Tifa cried out. "Cloud's fighting it. It already killed a couple of the guards."

Squall's eyes widened. "In here?" As if in answer to his question, the alarm system went off, a beeping noise that was sounded through the rooms of SeeDs alerting of a danger in the Garden. The surviving officer must have found their way to the alarm. "Shit." He nodded at Tifa, and turned to get his gunblade. Rinoa had overheard, getting dressed for the battle to come. So much for rest, Squall thought.

A few minutes later, they ran out the dorm, Tifa recognizing the familiar faces of Squall's close friends charging down the hallway towards the hub, weapons ready to destroy the beast violating their home. Tifa pointed to the left. "They were fighting that way!" The group divided, some going the other way for a back attack. The sounds of roaring, a sword slashing, and hand guns going off could be heard as they closed in on the demon.

Cloud had been shielding himself from attack after attack, the demon occasionally destroying a fountain, trying to spray him with stone shrapnel. Sara had used her magic reserves to give him a haste boost and a shield of protection, while also trying to distract the demon with gun shots. Despite his plea, she stayed, and as long as she stayed back Cloud felt confident he could keep the worst of it from hitting her until more help arrived.

He prepared to defend himself once more from the onslaught, when a bolt of Holy buzzed by his desiccated ear. It smashed into the demon's chest, the sound of melting flesh and howling filling the hub. He looked back to find Rinoa charging up another spell, Squall and Tifa close behind her. Zell sprinted behind them both, looking for blood. Cloud turned around, smashing his sword into the demon. The tough hide barely giving away, he somersaulted backwards, a feeling of warmth passing by him as he landed back into Squall's general vicinity.

Cloud looked over at Squall. "Couldn't finish'em. Looks like this is gonna get complicated," He said, putting his mask down, his features lively again. Squall stopped his charge at Cloud's side, having seen Cloud's sword almost bounce back. "The limbs seem vulnerable, but the hide is almost impenetrable." The demon was prowling towards them slowly.

Tifa and Zell unleashed similar attacks, synchronized, using the momentum of their moves to bruise the monster's knees, causing it to quake. Swiping downwards, it went for Zell's chest, Tifa connecting her fist with its wrist. It moved its tail to attack, and the two retreated from reach. Snarling, it readied another shock wave.

The group that took it's rear, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine, let out a barrage of attacks against the demon's back, one of Selphie's Firagas blasting it in the mouth as it turned around, several eyes scorched. Irvine took a shot at the head, knocking some more eyes on the other side off. Quistis shot off an Ultima spell, ravaging its good arm. The demon stood, eyes on both sides, deciding.

" _ **I'll eat...one of YOU three!"**_ The demon swiped with its oversized head at the three new attackers. _**I, Xanaxxar, will be your tomb!**_ He picked up Selphie by her boot, swishing back to meet the eyes of both sides. She squealed, trying to break a tooth in the demon's maw with her nunchaku, to no avail. It tossed her in the air, and dropped her onto it's tongue, her legs caught in its slimy throat,attempting to swallow the SeeD. No matter, it would just crush her body against the roof of it's mouth...

Cries for Selphie came from each side, terrified. A boom from Irvine's gun smashed into the demon's neck, surprising it a moment. Rinoa let out another bout of Holy, weakening the hide. Squall and Cloud stared at the beast attempting to kill Selphie, their minds racing. A strange calmness hit them, blue aura's shimmering. Coordinated, they both charged at the preoccupied beast, slicing and releasing their chi energy through their blades and into the weakened hide in the shape of a cross.

A roar was uttered as it fell to the floor, Selphie falling out of it's mouth unconscious. The demon's blood spilt everywhere from the attack, what looked like a beating heart exposed for the moment from the attack. Irvine ran to scoop up Selphie, running her to the infirmary. Rinoa again readied herself, the gold glow of her sorceress power surrounding her, a bright beam of Holy about to end the demon's life.

 _ **"You will NEVER find the dragon! Our numbers are endless, we will devour all life-"**_

Rinoa shot her Holy spell straight into the demon's chest as it ranted, and it exploded from the chest with force. Black flesh dissipated into nothing as it floated through the air, the remains of the corpse slowly disintegrating on the ground. She stood there, breathing hard, the golden glow of her eyes fading back. "We'll find Bahamut, and keep you things out of our world." She slowly put a hand to her face, tears leaking from her eyes. Squall sheathed his gunblade, walked over and held her in his arms. They were both exhausted from the fight.

Sara ran up to Zell, embracing him tightly, glad to see her boyfriend. He hadn't known she was out training tonight. "I wanted to practice," she said, "when Cloud and I heard terrible noises coming from the entrance... He saved me from that thing." She hugged Zell tighter, and he moved his head from her shoulder to give her a loving kiss. There was no need to say more.

In much the same fashion, Cloud and Tifa united, happily hugging each other. "I may have gotten enough practice in tonight, Tifa," He whispered with a half smile that was returned to him with a kiss. He released her after a few moments and began his dismantlement of the Fusion Sword piece by piece, returning them to their sheaths.

"I think I'll check on Selphie in the Infirmary," Tifa said to him. She pulled the hood close to her again, hiding as much as she could. Cloud nodded, wishing the SeeD well in his thoughts. She had been the most enthusiastic of the bunch, her dying before her time would be an injustice.

"Ahem. C-Cloud?" Sara's voice called out behind him, and he turned around, finished with his swords. He stood where he was while biting his lower lip, hesitant to move closer to the girl.

Zell had moved on to speak with Squall, and Sara stood in front of Cloud, timid yet grateful. What a contrast between those harsh hollow eyes, and these blue, childlike ones! He nodded at her in greeting, a blush on his cheeks from his memories of earlier. He looked down and kicked the floor casually.

"Sorry about earlier." His voice was somber and so very human, compared to earlier.

She inquired further as to why he had looked as he did, and he gave her a quick rundown, and explained their scheme to give everybody some space. She nodded, understanding why they hadn't brought it up earlier; they were to leave in the morning, Zell having told her he had to go on another important mission with the two. She might never have seen either of them again, so what would have been the point? She thought a moment, changing the subject slightly.

"You brought Tifa with you, even when you knew it'd be dangerous?"

"She demanded it. I guess she didn't wanna be separated," Cloud replied, shrugging.

Sara looked thoughtful. "Did it mean a lot to you?"

He looked to the side and down. "...Yeah. I worry about her, but, I'm sure she does the same for me, too. At least we have each other's backs." His arms were crossed in thought.

"But why did you urge me to leave, then?"

He looked up at her. "Because you said you needed practice earlier, and that thing wasn't for beginners." Cloud motioned towards the demon chunks dissipating. "Then again, you really did help with your magic while we waited for the others. So, thank you."

Sara nodded. "I see. Thank you, Cloud, for everything." She moved closer, and lifted her hand to shake his. He took it, and she smiled. _'I've made my decision.'_ she thought to herself.

Cloud dismissed himself and walked over to Squall. Rinoa had recovered mentally from the battle, but worried about Selphie, who Cloud wanted to bring up in the first place. Squall looked over at Cloud, nodding his greetings and thanks with a rare smile.

"Guess we're well coordinated, aren't we?" Cloud said.

"Yeah. Maybe it'll come in use later," Squall replied.

Cloud crossed his arms. "Tifa's gone to the infirmary to check on Selphie."

Squall's face paled slightly, remembering what happened. "Right. We were going there after everything calmed down here." He was still not good at showing his concern for his friends to others, but he was truly worried about the spunky little SeeD, his childhood friend. The cleaning crew can deal with the rest of this, he thought.

"We'll be there in a moment."


	11. Chapter 11:We'll Make it Together

Updates might be a little slower, since I'm off vacation. I'll try to update and expand as best I can!

* * *

Irvine rushed Selphie through the quiet and dark hub of the Garden, desperately trying to get his girlfriend help in the infirmary. The hard clomping of his heavy boots, his harsh breath, and the clank of his metal medallion jingling this way and that were the only sounds on this side of Balamb Garden. No matter how fast he ran, it felt as if it was not quick enough for him. Clutching her tight, he rounded onto the bridge over the flowing river water that lead to help, charging through the door towards a startled Dr. Kadowaki. Irvine gasped for breath, a desperate look on his face as the stern but motherly doctor rounded her desk to meet Irvine.

"She was almost swallowed by that damned thing out there!" He yelled frantically, holding her tight. The doctor's eyes widened.

Dr. Kadowaki quickly and expertly looked over the girl held in his arms, knowing of the beast's work from the surviving SeeD guard. She was covered in the demon's drool, unconscious, and her foot was bleeding heavily through her boot. Her face was beginning to turn blue now from the lack of air, Selphie's chest looking as if someone had smashed it against a wall. She motioned Irvine to quickly put Selphie down on the bed, both rushing into the unoccupied room where a crisp white sheet covering a thin mattress on a hospital bed was waiting for her. Irvine placed her there hurriedly, then was ushered out for the doctor and her assistants to do their work. They didn't have much time before the young woman perished.

Irvine left the room sullen, his face full of guilt, wishing it had been him who had to deal with the trouble of nearly getting eaten. Selphie had been his world for the last year, the girl he always hung out with at the orphanage with when they were little was now his. Even though he would sometimes flirt with some of the girls at the Garden out of habit, he never did anything more than that, only wanting Selphie and no one else. Now, a guilt over those flirts clawed away at his chest, along with any other thing he thought he had done to possibly upset her, the cowboy sitting in a chair watching as they tried to save his love, that amazing ball of sunshine named Selphie. He bit his lower lip hard, almost drawing blood.

* * *

The battle over, Tifa jogged alone over to the infirmary, familiar after the tour she was given after the SeeDs had eaten their dinner all those hours ago. It had been about five minutes since the demon had been destroyed by the party, and she made haste while making sure her face was properly covered before entering the infirmary. _'No need to be a science experiment,'_ Tifa joked grimly. As she entered, she took a good look around the bright room. She noticed some of the medical equipment, similar to what most hospitals had when she was alive, though the WRO at the time was far more advanced. Perhaps there was better elsewhere? As she gazed she noticed Irvine sitting on a chair, head in his hands. His grave demeanor worried Tifa.

She walked up to him quickly and sat on an adjacent seat, listening to the doctor work on Selphie, trying to save her life. The doctor and her assistants mumbled medical jargon to each other while the sound of a pump hung in the background. Tifa sat quietly, deciding it best just to be there for the young man at the moment. She picked at the edges of her stealth robe's fabric, checking for any exposed areas, trying to preoccupy herself. _'I wonder when the others will make it here?'_ She looked back up at Irvine, who hadn't moved from his position. His coat was stained with moisture from the demon's saliva, and a dribble of Selphie's blood on his pants. _'She must be in bad shape...'_ Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, he looked up, eyes holding back tears. His hands clenched his knees hard, and he rocked back and forth ever so softly.

"She wasn't breathing." His voice was barely controlled. "I don't know if she'll make it, that demon coulda crushed her ribs-" Irvine stopped himself from speaking, not wanting to think about her dying. He put his head back down and stared at the cold, sterile floor. His fingers tensed and relaxed on his knees continuously, still covered in gunpowder, demon spittle and blood.

Tifa put her hands in her lap, unsure how to comfort the young man at first. "She can still make it," Tifa rasped. Her voice was strange to Irvine's ears, used to a warmer, livelier voice, though he ignored the foreignness of it after a few moments. "Selphie isn't one to give up, is she? I haven't known her for very long but, I feel she'll pull through."

He sighed and took off his black cowboy hat, holding it in both hands, still looking downward. "I just don't know. That demon did a number on her...Why couldn't it have been me, instead?" He took a hand momentarily off his hat to smooth his long brown hair, the sensation calming him just slightly. He looked back at Tifa, longing for some comfort from his new friend, his indigo eyes glistening.

"That's just how life is," Tifa said as softly as she could. "Survivors always ask, 'why couldn't it have been me?', but there's no answer...It's a terrible feeling." She paused, hoping she didn't sound too cruel. "I've...had to deal with it during my life. I understand, I really do. But, don't feel guilty because of something outside your control. It'll destroy you." Tifa shifted in her seat. "Stay strong for Selphie, Irvine."

Irvine slowly nodded, swallowing hard. About to respond, Dr. Kadowaki came out of the room that held Selphie, a serious look on her face. She looked over at Tifa, unsure who this bundled up person was, but then looked back to the sharp shooter, who waited expectantly for the doctor's prognosis. "She's not quite out of the woods yet," Kadowki said, "But she's stabilized and breathing. Selphie has some broken ribs and she lost some blood from her foot injury, and a concussion to top it all off. " She put a hand on Irvine's shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face. "You got her to us just time, thank you."

* * *

The sorceress screamed a denial of reality into the dark night, her vision as she had laid in bed clearly showing a still living Squall and two others who had joined his side, and he and all his friends had defeated the demon she had sent to eliminate them. "No...These fools. These SeeDs...!" In the darkness of her room she flung a vase that sat on her wooden dresser into the opposing wall. Shattered to bits, the lovely red flowers that had occupied the watery vessel limped sadly on the now soggy rug.

Those two new people with him, she could see through that disguise. Undead! He had Peaceful Dead with him! _'That idiot SeeD wasn't killed...The Hell bitch was expecting this, wasn't she? He knows too much. They'll be expecting the demons to come to them at this point!'_ She knew she couldn't count on getting another of the party injured, and now that those two abominations watched over them they would have 24 hour watch, probably what their Queen desired all along. It would only be a matter of time before she was found out, especially with their sorceress on the loose. She was still new to her powers, but she was developing quickly. She was on the verge of panic, not knowing what to do.

 _ **'Do not worry my sweet Khadey...I have a plan that will rid us of these two pests...All you have to do is pluck off the living afterwards. We are so very close to our goal.'**_ The voice of "it" was like honey in her mind, the power "it" granted her if only she would be the vessel that brought ruin to this old world, so they could build anew...

She stood calmly in the middle of her room, listening to the plot given by the deep , echoing voice that haunted her mind. Violet eyes shined with magic in the dark, Khadey felt confident in this plan the voice spun that would see to the demise of Squall's otherworldly guardians, and soon to him and all his friends. Yes, it should work. She began to laugh to herself in the dark, then walked down the stairs, preparing to foil these fools that dare oppose them.

* * *

The group made their way towards the infirmary quietly, proud to have protected their home, but deathly worried about their friend. Moments ago, Squall had ordered several SeeDs and cadets to clean up the demon and see to the bodies of the fallen, if they could, that was. Not much was left from the devoured. They walked briskly in the darkness, towards the bright glow of their destination in the gloom. The seven slowly shuffled in, noticing Tifa and Irvine sitting near a room where Selphie undoubtedly was, the shadow of the doctor on the wall. Tifa looked over at the group as they entered, having noticed Squall's approach before he had come into view. She had removed her hood and mask, revealing her large, concerned eyes. Squall was in front of the rest with Rinoa, followed closely by the others. He looked down at the pair, a frown on his face.

"How is she?" Squall inquired, his voice failing to hide his worry. Irvine stayed silent, still clutching his hat. Tifa looked up at Squall from her seat.

"They stabilized Selphie," She offered. Tifa would let Kadowaki explain the details later.

Doctor Kadowaki walked out to greet the new people who had entered her infirmary and were crowding the entrance. "We've done all we can do right now. I think she'll recover quickly with rest, and maybe some healing magic if you can spare it. At the moment, she is sleeping. Please be quiet when you visit her." She moved to her desk and sat down, glanced at the now revealed Tifa, and went to looking over some papers from earlier, taking her mind off the work she had had to do this night.

The group silently walked into Selphie's room, their faces sad and tired. Selphie laid peacefully on the bed, hooked up to beeping monitors. Her hair was wet, the assistants having cleaned the thick demon drool off of her body after stabilizing her. Her body was covered in sheets except for her arms, and her injured, bandaged foot. Her chest sometimes quivered, as if it hurt to breathe, Squall cringing to an earlier memory. Irvine sat on a chair next to the bed and held her hand. Rinoa stood on the other side of the bed, a hand on her mouth, the other on Selphie's free hand. It was cool to the touch. Quistis bent over the bed, staring at the peaceful teen.

 _'This isn't good...'_ Squall thought. The demon earlier knew of their plans, somehow. Did someone tell them, is someone working with them? What if they're watching right now? He put his fingers up to his nose, glancing his facial scar. Now they were down Selphie, and maybe Irvine if he decided to watch over her, not that he could blame him at all. He had barely gotten any sleep, and now that the battle was over he strained to stay awake.

"Man. What do we do now?" Zell was skulking next to Sara and Cloud. Their trouble was apparent to everyone awake in the room; someone was coordinating the demon attacks and trying to finish off an obvious threat, them. It would take several days for Selphie to recover at the fastest, and they didn't have the time to wait. Sara held onto Zell's hand, another hand held near her chest.

"...I'll come with you," Sara said softly, her voice slowly growing in confidence. "I know I'm not as strong as you guys are, but..." She looked up to Zell, who was hanging on her every word. "I want to help."

"But you could be killed, yo! You don't have a lot of battle experience..." His face crinkled with concern.

"I could have been killed when that demon attacked, but Cloud protected me. I helped him, too, and...I wanna help you now, Zell."

"If anything happens to you..."

"You'll have my back, right?" Sara beamed.

Cloud chimed in. "You two aren't gonna fight these demons all alone, are you? We're all here to help, you know."

Zell looked back at Cloud, and then to Sara. _'He brought Tifa with him...Maybe I should have some more confidence in Sara.'_ He sighed. "I can't convince you otherwise, anyway. Just, stay near me, please." Sara smiled, and gave the loud mouthed martial artist a hug that he returned with a passion.

Squall sighed, his eyelids heavy. He looked up at a clock above the window in the room; 2:30am. They might be able to get some sleep in, still. He'd need to assign some SeeDs to the front in case another demon came tumbling in, but there weren't many to spare with the amount that were on missions this month. He looked over to his swordsman companion. "Cloud."

"Yeah?" Cloud turned to Squall, brows raised in query.

"I'm going to send some SeeDs to the front gate. Do you and Tifa mind staying with them? We don't have enough SeeDs to properly guard it right now." His voice sounded so very tired, Cloud wondering how the teen even had the power to stand after the battle. His eyes were half lidded and bloodshot, dark circles lining them. Cloud suppressed a smile from the thought of it being Squall's turn to look like a zombie.

Cloud shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He crossed his arms. "We better make our way there now, in case there's any stragglers." He motioned to Tifa. He tucked in his hood and mask, Tifa doing the same, this time a bit firmer in case anything tried to rip the disguise off again. Waving at the group, they made their way out of the room, Cloud putting a hand around Tifa's waist, and then through the steel door leading out of the infirmary, headed towards the hub and the front gate. The night was not quite over, Cloud mused.

"Irvine...Will you be alright here?" Squall inquired, looking back at Selphie. He was glad she'd pull through, but still, it was a noted setback. He'd miss his friend on this dark adventure, a ball of sunshine that filled the group with enthusiasm. He frowned at the thought of her absence.

"Yeah. I'll be okay," Irvine replied, looking up at Squall and releasing a yawn. "I'll get some sleep here, you should probably get some, too." He went back to focusing on Selphie. Rinoa took one last glance at the sleeping girl, and went back to Squall's side.

"Alright. See you in the morning," Squall said, stifling a yawn Irvine had infected him with. He and Rinoa made their way back to the dorms, followed by Quistis, Zell and Sara. Perhaps, if there were no more surprises during the night, they could finally catch some sleep. They turned left off the infirmary bridge, and towards the dorms and into the quiet shadows of the Garden, peaceful once more.

* * *

"Almost there now," the cheerful voice of Val seemed to echo through the black oblivion he trotted through, the gunslinger named Vincent on his back saying nothing. The sound of paw on stone echoed softly through the dark chamber, the only sound to be found in these dead tunnels. The two had been traveling non-stop for hours on end, with no end of it sight, it looked like. Despite Vincent's ability to sleep for decades on end in the same position, his rump felt sore from the rough ride of the more excitable fox.

He would have preferred Maiko had taken him, considering her ability to travel in a more smooth manner despite the speeds at which she conducted her business, but beggars can't be choosers, he thought. His red eyes stared into light less air.

Soon after, the fox slowed his trot, reaching a crossroad in the dark that Vincent could not see. Val banked right, towards their destination in the Upper World. Behind them was the path to the Lifestream, still there after all this time, and beyond it the Underworld, sometimes known as Hell from centuries unknown. Vincent had been down that path multiple times before in the past to visit his friends, sometimes finding life in the Upperworld not worthwhile without his old friends, people he knew so well. It truly came as a surprise that there was more to the afterlife than just assimilation into that warm, green ocean. Even more, the horrible things done to him allowed him free access to that world beyond a world, being able to call both planes home.

Several more leagues into this new darkness, again Val slowed his pace, breaking Vincent's train of thought. Eventually, he stopped in front of something, pausing a moment. Vincent figured this to be it, the path to his friends. A paw shifted underneath him, and a low, golden glow appeared in front of them, Vincent wincing after non-stop hours of darkness. A rumbling sound began, and a lighter darkness became visible from this portal, obviously made of stone. Slowly, it fully opened, Val passing through when it stopped moving.

Vincent found himself in a forest, the rich smell of decaying leaves and the scent of fresh water greeted him. They faced west, the sky still dark and swirling with stars and a giant moon, but he wondered of the scene blocked by the mountains just yet. Behind them, the portal to the Underworld closed shut, sealing out any wandering living beings who would die in the attempt to reach the Dead. The two set off towards Balamb Garden, the sound of Val's paws gently kneading the earth as he passed by the early morning forest scene. Vincent looked forward, the red fabric holding his hair back flapping in the wind and through his hair. As they passed the shimmering pond and left the silent forest, the Garden loomed, glowing with an inviting light on the midnight plains. _'It's been so long. It will be good to see you again...my friends.'_


	12. Short-Dead Dreams

_'Where am I? What-'_

 _'Oh, Sis.'_

 _'Who am I dreaming of now?'_

 _ **Squall was in a bar, unusually low lit but comfortable, pictures of unfamiliar places covering the clean white walls. The windows in the front of the establishment had their blinds closed, street lights peeking through a slightly damaged blind. In front of him was a map of a world he did not know and a small stack of papers neatly piled on each other. Thoughts of what routes to use and how long it would take to get from one place to another went through the host's head. Familiar gloved hands laid in front of him, the right hand holding a black pen and tapping it gently upon the map...**_

 _'...Cloud?'_

 _ **"Cloud?" A familiar voice came from the back of the bar. The sound of footsteps and the clanking of plates followed the call.**_

 _ **Squall's vision turned towards the voice, A familiar woman's face smiling at him. She held several plates of food that she somehow balanced in her skillful arms. Tifa placed the food down upon the long table, offering a plate to Cloud, who moved over his work for his dinner, folding the map and laying it next to him in the booth. The other two plates were set opposite of him as he placed the paper stack on top of the map. She went to seat herself next to him, preparing her cutlery. The sound of small stomping feet from above the two trailed, and the sounds seem to pitter patter down stairs. Out of the bar area, two children running over to their food.**_

 _ **The boy looked to be about twelve, his messy hair reminiscent of Squall's own, with the most vivid blue eyes he'd ever seen. He wore simple, earth toned clothing; a grey shirt, a green over shirt, and a pair of brown shorts. A ring dangled from a necklace hanging gently over his chest.  
**_

 _ **The girl was certainly younger and smaller, wearing a pink dress and a pigtail on the back of her head. her eyes and hair were brown, and she bounded towards her dinner.**_

 _ **"You almost forgot to eat," Tifa said to Cloud, who nodded towards her.**_

 _ **"Thanks, Tifa."**_

 _ **"Cloud, where are you going to make a delivery to next?" The boy sat across from him, jamming a fork into his food and then quickly into his famished mouth. His intense blue eyes looked cheerfully at his hero, waiting for him to answer.**_

 _'...He did deliveries for a living?"  
_

 _ **"Kalm. I'll be back for dinner again," Cloud responded before partaking of Tifa's food. Squall could taste it through Ellone's dream, rich and savory and foreign, flavors that might never have been tasted since. It was some sort of casserole, of noodles, meat, sauce and cheese similar to a specialty of Dollet.**_

 _ **"He's gettin' dinner supplies, Denzel!" The little girl next to him cheerfully said after consuming a portion of her dinner. She drank daintily from a small glass filled with juice.**_

 _ **Tifa laughed. "Kind of, Marlene. I need some drinks, seasonings and fruits I can't find in town." There was a pause. "There was a new fruit from the Western Continent..." She continued to talk to the little girl named Marlene.**_

 _ **"Could I come with you, Cloud? Please?" Denzel pleaded cheerfully halfway through his meal.**_

 _ **Squall felt Cloud pause. He couldn't make out his thoughts properly as he stabbed another piece of food and placed it in his mouth. He slowly chewed, as if giving himself enough time to think the request through.**_

 _ **"Sure, I guess." Came the stoic reply. The child's eyes glittered as a huge smile overcame his face, and Squall felt Cloud, too, was softly smiling. The two females hadn't heard any of the conversation, focused on cuisine and Tifa's new bar drink.**_

 _ **"Tifa-"**_

 _ **The dream went black, Squall's consciousness floating in the darkness. A soft voice spoke to him.**_

 _"I seem to have dropped a few people off in some dreams,"_ It was Ellone. _"That was Cloud's time, wasn't it? I've never gone so far back in time..._

 _"You're doing this in your sleep again, aren't you, Sis?"_ Squall asked.

 _"I'm sorry...I couldn't help it,"_ She replied.

 _"It's okay, Sis."_


	13. Chapter 12: Fancy Meeting You Here

_**"You finally sleep, boy, and you get carried off to far away times?"**_ **The voice was immediately recognizeable.**

 _"Queen Ereshi."_ **Squall figured he would have to deal with his sleep being interupted for the time being. Pity.**

 _ **"There is not much time for me to speak. I've listened to your plan with Rinoa earlier...Go west, to the pennisula beyond Dollet. There is a cavern there, and a crystal pillar. Have Rinoa make it resonate with Bahamut. It will weaken the seal on the portal."**_

 _"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"_

 _ **"You had enough to think about, did you not?" Her sharp voice sounded almost amused. "There are other crystal pillars. I will give their location to you later."**_

 _"Wait. I have something to ask."_

 _ **"About the demons targeting you? I do not know who commands them. Not yet. It is time for you to wake up now, Squall. Good luck."**_

* * *

Squall grunted as he "fell" back into bed, jolting awake to the sound of birds and morning sun in his eyes from window shades that were creaked open. He covered his eyes and slowly rubbed his face with his hand, his other arm propping his torso up on the bed next to Rinoa, elbow sinking into the soft mattress. The sorceress yawned deeply next to him, causing Squall to do the same. He was always a susceptible one to yawns. "...Good morning," he said, lifting his hand from his face and looking down at her. He savored this little time he had in peace, his task forgotten for a few moments at least.

"Mmm, Mornin'!" She chimed. Rinoa sat herself up, and looked at the clock as she always did. It was 7:30. Usually, they woke up earlier, but after the battle late last night, they could use the extra sleep. She leaned against Squall, who had also sat himself up and seemed to be in some deep thought. _'He must have shared that dream with me,'_ she concluded. Rinoa dreamt she was Tifa, and she and Cloud lived in a bar with two children. It was an interesting experience, the sights, the scents, the tastes. How far back did Ellone take them? She never asked how old they were. Maybe they told Squall, if he had even asked; he wasn't one to strike up a conversation just because. "Hey, Squall. Did you...have a dream, too?" She inquired, looking up at him.

He put an arm around Rinoa, her back still warm. "Yeah." Squall collaborated the dream with her; he indeed was the one in Cloud's point of view. Ellone had met Tifa and Cloud yesterday, so it was no surprise they could have been thrown into the two's past. She was sleeping, or had been sleeping, in the dorms nearby last night. While Squall told Rinoa Cloud and the boy named Denzel spoke of traveling together on a delivery, Rinoa said Tifa and Marlene spoke of making a new fruit drink for everyone to try. Rinoa thought a moment, then turned to leave the warmth of their bed, pulling sheets off her body unceremoniously. "Do you know how old they are?" She asked. A black tank top covered her face as she wiggled into it.

"...They said around six thousand years old." He said simply. Rinoa looked back and stared at Squall as her head popped out of the shirt.

Rinoa gaped. "How is that even possible?" She placed her blue duster sweater on.

Squall shrugged. He pushed himself off the bed, dragging his new, fresh pants on and securing his belts. His favorite belt secured his black side sash and had a lion shaped buckle. He placed yet another T-shirt over his head, having ruined one and staining another last night. It had a V neck that let his Griever necklace drape over his skin, and was thin enough where his bomber jacket stayed comfortable when it became warmer. While the jacket hadn't been ruined in the demon battle the other day, it had been stained; the Garden dry cleaning had done a good job removing any blood last night.

Silently tying his boots, he went over the dream in his head again while it was still fresh. It added another dimension to those two he had only met yesterday, though through all the horrors that have occurred in that short time, it did seem far longer.. They once had a family. What happened to it? Did the children grow up and have families of their own? They didn't quite look like they were related to either Tifa or Cloud. Squall thought harder, his brows knotting together. Cloud used to be a delivery boy? Tifa was a bartender? Squall realized he hadn't spoken to them about their pasts at all. How did a delivery boy and a bartender know how to fight?

He lifted his head up, sighing. _'What's the use in caring? They'll be gone when this is all over.'_ Squall felt uncomfortable with the thought of them leaving, the very thought leaving a hollow feeling in his chest. Tifa, with her encouraging smile and words, and Cloud, the quiet swordsman who seemed to synch well with Squall in battle. _'Have they grown on me already?'_ A finger came up to his upper lip while he stood there thinking, his thumb pressing gently on his jaw. He always hated that quirk about him, quickly forming bonds. He had opened up because of his friends, sure, but losing people he might consider comrades of his never lost its sting. He looked over towards Rinoa, a funny smile on her face. "What?"

"You bonded with them already, haven't you?" Her smile grew as she bounced, hands behind her.

Squall looked away, pretending to focus on his gunblade. "Just a few more days and it won't matter." His voice was stoic and cold, but his face held a slight pink blush from being caught. He never understood how his friends could read him so well, Rinoa catching on particularly fast when they first met.

Rinoa walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Squall turned around again, a frown on his face. "You know, if what you said is true, we're just gonna see them again someday."

He looked down and to the side, thinking. A soft snort left him. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Cloud paced the front of the hub near the ruined doors of the front gate, somewhat bored with his duty at the time. His scuffed, heavy boots kicked up dust as he slowly moved from one side of the hall to the other, the tail end of the cloak dancing behind him. The sun was staining the sky red, gold and blue as it began the slow rise of a new day, though the hall he was in was still rather dark. At the very least, it was quiet, and Cloud loved quiet. He had never been much for long conversations, though he entertained Quistis and Ellone yesterday with tales from long ago, not having spoke in depth of his old life in such a long time. He looked over at one of the SeeDs that were assisting with his watch, the young man casting a wary eye on the wrapped up hero. Cloud nodded at him and then looked back towards Tifa.

Tifa had been standing behind him, hands in front of her hips. Her features were as invisible as his were, though he had seen the faintest glimmer of pale flesh near an ankle earlier. It wouldn't matter, he thought, it didn't show enough to come to any conclusions except the lack of ability to tan. She would occasionally come up to Cloud and whisper in his ear, about strange noises outside or the strange looks closer by, making her slightly nervous. He would sometimes whisper back assurances, or just offer a generic shrug. ' _Cloud is Cloud,'_ Tifa thought in amusement.

It wasn't that they didn't like the other guards, it was just that if they got to talking much it might cause trouble, the sounds of their voices harsh. Asking their names isn't such a bad thing, but if it gets to "Where are you from", and there's no proper answer, it may turn nervousness into anxiety or worse. No, they had decided it best not to speak. There was too much possible harm to both parties in wanton speak, harm unneeded while there was a job that still needed done.

The demon that had been defeated hours ago was supposed to have been cleaned up, but it seemed the corpse had dissolved into darkness slowly during their stay at the front of the Garden. Not a drop of blood nor a piece of bone was left, though a stench had lingered still, fading away at a slower pace than the body. The two assigned SeeDs had covered their noses when they had first reached the area, the one retching at his approach to his post. The smell hadn't been so noticeable to Cloud and Tifa, nor to their friends it seemed; they had acclimated to it during the battle, or perhaps the others were too hopped up on adrenaline to notice.

The mangled front gate of Balamb Garden slowly grew brighter, and within the hour the day time lights flooded the Garden with artificial light, mixing with the sun's rays. Students would soon fill the area, and indeed some early risers had begun to roam about already, the thought leaving Cloud and Tifa feeling trepidation. The SeeDs had been curious but reserved through the night at these cloaked strangers, ordered to ignore the strange garb. But the cadets? They hoped Squall would not oversleep. The last thing they needed was a curious youngster finding them interesting.

"Y'know, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" Came the voice of the wary SeeD who seemed to keep an eye on the two cloaked people as much as the front gate. The youth had dark brown hair and was about the same height as Cloud, wearing his SeeD uniform and a sword on his side. Three pairs of eyes met his gaze, though he only counted one, waiting for him to continue. "My name is Gatsby." He held out a hand towards the shrouded man, who looked down at it and back up to Gatsby's gaze. The young man swore he saw a glimmer of faintest white light from the shadows of the fabric, feeling as if he was being studied by this stranger. A heavy, gravelly, barely human voice answered, that sent chills up his spine.

"Cloud."

Another voice, more raspy and higher pitched, spoke up as well. "Tifa..."

Gatsby took a few steps back from the people he made the mistake of asking a simple question. "At least you have names," said the other guarding SeeD in a lazy voice. "was starting to think you may have been some, I dunno, robots or something." The man swept his fingers through his chestnut hair casually, a smirk on his face. His green eyes twinkled and let out a wink towards the strangers. "Whoever you are, at least you can take guard duty like champs."

Cloud and Tifa nodded in thanks at the comment.

"Robots, James?" Gatsby chuckled as he put his hand down. "I was thinkin' a sorceress' construct."

"Well, that could work, too." James looked directly at Cloud, and did a wave of his hand. "Like, what do you need all those swords for?" Gatsby retorted with some half thought out possibility.

Cloud face-palmed as the two debated. _'Someone, anyone, shut these two up,'_ He prayed. A moment later as if in answer, the sound of something large approaching began to gently shake the ground, like quick little ripples. He took out the First Tsurugi, with Tifa in a battle stance as whatever it was came closer. The two SeeDs stopped their argument, readying their weapons.

* * *

 _tippatappa tippatappa tippatappa..._ Val's paws gently moved the two through the sun-kissed plains, on their approach to Balamb Garden. The sun was still low beyond the mountains, but already flooded the island in golden light. A gentle mist clung to the fields, slowly disappearing as sunlight grew. The sky was shades of scarlet, yellow and baby blue, with white wispy clouds floating gently through the morning sky.

Vincent inhaled deeply. The morning had a special scent to him, almost nostalgic. The smell of dew laden grass and moist earth, of close by creeks and the distant smell of the sea mingled on this island in temperate, humid air. He watched as the Garden grew larger, the behemoth of a building still showing an artificial glow in the weak sunlight. Soon, he would see his friends again. Despite his emotionless exterior, he felt happy to see them again.

The fox hit the clammy asphalt of the front entrance, slowing down considerably. Pausing, he sniffed the air, the fur on the back of his neck raising. "Demon...There was a demon here." Val hesitantly moved forward, concerned about the possibility of an ambush overshadowing the approach. Vincent had armed himself with his gun on the off chance the being still prowled about, looking for more victims. Val continued slowly around a corner, and noticed the usually orderly front gate had been torn to shreds. Metal hung from the top of the entrance, and concrete rubble piled on the ground, a single pathetic light still working feebly.

A loud bang disturbed him from his observations, a bullet landing a few feet from his head. He ducked back behind the corner, cursing his lack of attention and thanking his lucky stars. He laid down, letting Vincent off his back, and changed himself into a form more suitable to dealing with humans in the luscious red mist that surrounded him. "I believe the SeeDs may have defeated the demon!" Val said somewhat triumphantly, hands on his leather covered hips. Vincent stared at him, a brow raised.

"They also seem to be on alert for any other disturbances." Vincent said flatly.

"I think we could approach now, carefully." Val tapped his fingers together, a silly smile on his face.

"After you," Vincent said wryly.

* * *

Cloud winced at the sound of James' gun, the shot missing whatever the target was by several feet. "Did you see that?!" James yelled. His eyes were wide, hands shaking.

"I didn't know demons looked like that," said Gatsby.

"...Look like what?" Cloud inquired, turning his head towards Gatsby. The two SeeDs looked at him nervously, his voice disturbing.

"D-didn't you see it? Looked like a big fox head."

Cloud put his sword away and began briskly walking towards the gate and beyond, Tifa beside him. The crunch of glass and concrete under their feet was crisp to their senses, mingling with the sound of James and Gatsby calling them to come back to the entrance. They ignored the request, heading for what laid beyond the corner. "Val!" Cloud shouted as best he could, his throat dry. They eventually reached pavement clean of debris, almost at the turn.

A head popped into Cloud and Tifa's sight, with vivid red hair and sparking amber eyes. "You've sounded better. Is Squall not with you?" The rest of Val's body moved into their view.

"No. Soon, hopefully."

Val put a thumb and finger to Cloud's hood, rubbing the fabric. "This is what you use to hide yourself away? It does nothing for voices." His voice was amused.

"It's the best we could come up with," Said Tifa.

"It's going to get you...killed," said a deep voice right behind Val.

Tifa jumped up. "Vincent!"

* * *

"That which would rid the world of long dead things..." Khadey hissed, fingernail to her lower lip. A tricky plan, a treacherous one. This being she would bring into this world, needed a pure, innocent mind. She shut the door to her home and wandered Balamb City, gazing at the people who bustled through the normally peaceful town. Khadey just needed to find a single person...

A young child, about the age of ten, lurked by the entrance to an alleyway by the weapon shop. He wore a white shirt and dark brown cloth vest, with denim shorts. Khadey approached, her shoes clacking on blue cobblestone as her low hem sweeped the ground. She greeted the child in a friendly manner, eliminating any sign of malice she could. "Hello there, child. Are you all alone?"

The boy put his head down. "No. I'm waiting for someone." He put his hands on his hips and brought his head back up. "Today, I get my first weapon!"

"Your first weapon...? Ah, are you a cadet?" Oh, this was perfect. She could feel his sweet glow.

The boy nodded proudly. "I'll be training with a rod."

"I see. Boy, have they given you a Guardian Force yet?" She smiled and her eyes twinkled.

He shook his head, brown messy hair tussled everywhere. "I want one, though."

Khadey searched the boy's mind. Oh, yes. That's what he wants in his mind. "You seem to have one."

His little blue-green eyes widened in the shadow of the alley. "Really? but, I was never given one..."

"Well, he's hidden. Hm. It gets rid of the scary things in the dark, doesn't it?" She smiled wider. ' _Perfect for what I need. Just perfect.'_

"Seinar! How did you know about my teddy bear!" The boy looked down and blushed, holding a hand close to his face. He figured himself too old for a little fuzzy protector, but he couldn't help his fear of the dark.

"I can make him protect you for real, from bed monsters and spooky ghosts. He'll make you special, too."

Before the boy could agree, Khadey reached into his mind, finding the perfect guardian to the child's eye. Slowly, the white form gained substance in the boy; much like the Griever monster she was told Squall had to defeat, this being would be an artificial Guardian Force. One that destroyed potential threats of hers. Stunned, the child stood there in a daze as Khadey walked off, hoping the being would bring an end to the two nuisances, and perhaps other SeeDs before the child was drained of all life during the battle.

"Hey, Alby!" A voice called out. It was the SeeD who was sent to get the cadet his new weapon. The child responded with a squeek.


	14. Chapter 13: Anxious Heart

"Okay, so...Who's this guy? He looks like he could be a demon or something, why're you with him?" Gatsby demanded answers from the cloaked figures in front of him. First, they had walked away from their post, blocking James' sights of the beast and ignoring their shouts to come back. The taller one had called out to something in that terrible voice of his, silencing the two men; at that point they knew Cloud and Tifa must have known the giant fox. How would he know a giant fox?

For that matter, who was the other guy, and where was the fox? Both men were tall, but one had lively, spiky red hair and glittering amber eyes gleaming from a smiling, mischievous face, wearing a fanciful outfit of leather and jingling necklaces; the other was dour with flowing, raven black hair held away from his face by a red sash of fabric, blood red eyes staring stoically from a well angled face paler than the moon. His black outfit seemed to increase the intensity of his paleness. The two SeeDs watched the newcomers carefully. They weren't demons, but they didn't exactly strike them as totally human, either.

The pale man sighed, looking over the men. "Vincent." He said simply, crossing his arms.

Gatsby turned away from Vincent, temporarily satisfied with the answer. He pointed towards the red head who never stopped smiling at him. "...And you are?" he said in an exasperated voice.

"Val, young one," The youthful voice had undertones of something ancient speaking to them.

"Alright, and what are you two doing at the Garden before visiting hours?" James asked, a bead of sweat on his forehead. He wasn't sure if it was from the warming air or his nerves.

Val chuckled at the question. "Making a delivery as I always do, little one," he said jovially. "Vincent here was the delivery, as per requested by Cloud and Tifa. Your commander could make do of more assistance, could he not?" His hands were on his hips proudly, his eyes lively in the light of the Garden.

Gatsby put a hand to his face, unsure about the man's true motives. "You deliver people to other people?"

"If requested, yes," Val was being purposefully obtuse, the SeeDs noted. "Well, as it is, I must be going now. I've done as I was asked, after all, my mission completed." He looked over at Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent, the three looking over at him in turn. "Good luck. Keep Squall and the others safe, please." They nodded at Val, who then waved at both groups, then turned around to leave. His fox tail bobbed from side to side as he casually walked away, necklaces jingling, towards the entrance.

Gatsby and James choked at the sight of the tail, realizing that Val was the fox they almost shot. "Who the hell are you people?" Gatsby demanded. He looked back at the three, face pink from the odd turn of events. "And why do you two hide your faces? Who the hell knows a fox-man? Do you work for some sorceress?" He came slowly closer, his suspicions of the three growing further.

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, unsure how to respond to the two, Gatsby on the verge of a meltdown. They feared something like this would happen, hoping that Squall would come to them soon, saving them some embarrassment. Cloud decided it would be best to act, ready to speak on behalf of the three if it would get Gatsby to cool his heels a little. James interrupted him however, the same issue on his mind it seemed.

"Calm down, man. They're with the commander, right?" James said, trying to disarm the situation, his hands motioning for his comrade to relax. "It's not our business." Nervous at the strange events, nonetheless his duty was the entrance, not who the commander stuck him with, nor who the commander decided decided to befriend.

Gatsby looked back at him, unsure how to proceed. What James said was true, they were supposedly with the commander. As a SeeD, he wasn't there to question, just to do his job. Gatsby sighed, letting out his frustrations that had built up over the course of the night, irritable from his lack of sleep. "I...Eh, you're right, you're right. I'm still keeping an eye on them," He mumbled to his partner.

"So long as you keep an eye on the front gates, too," James said back.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa slowly made their way towards the front of the hub, having to skip breakfast because of their late start. They hadn't felt particularly hungry this morning, though Squall called the cafeteria to make a lunch order for the group; as they journeyed they might need something to eat during the flight to keep their strength up. As they walked, Squall told Rinoa about the message from Queen Ereshi, and that they'd have to find these pillars to make it easier to access where ever Bahamut slept. In the mean time their destination was above them; the system that held the group's Guardian Forces when not in use.

They didn't always have the Guardian Forces in use, if just to save their memories. Sometimes when junctioned, the beings whispered to them, or reacted to the external world around their hosts, or occasionally joining their dreams, which could occasionally be a delight. During his brush with death, Squall wondered what had happened to his own, not having noticed much until last night when he had finally went to sleep, an emptiness filling that corner of his mind. Putting it off until this morning, he would see if they had indeed returned to the machine and if his anxiety was for nothing.

A slight ruckus took Squall out of his thoughts. He looked up, noticing as they passed the infirmary that one of the guards was asking loud questions of two cloaked figures he was familiar with...and a man Squall had never seen before. He looked down at Rinoa, who was staring ahead at the noisy scene before them. He sighed and picked up his pace, Rinoa in tow, to try and find out what could have possibly happened now.

As they approached, they noticed Cloud and Tifa look around and then behind them, surprised at Squall's sight. They worked on taking off their masks and hoods, to the deepening interest of the two SeeD guards. Tifa waved in greetings, a look of relief on her face growing clearer as they came upon them. Rinoa waved back cheerfully, finally coming to a stop with Squall in front of the five as they turned the bend. She glanced at the new person, but noticed that unlike Cloud and Tifa, he didn't go out of focus or anything. Not yet, anyway.

"Is everything alright here?" Squall inquired.

"No more demons during the night," Gatsby said while saluting. "Just...this man and a...fox."

Squall looked at the tall, black haired man, noticing that he segregated himself from the SeeDs, and raised a brow. "You were sent here for Cloud and Tifa?"

The man nodded at Squall's assumption. "Val found me."

"And your name?"

"Vincent Valentine."

Squall nodded in greeting. "Squall Leonhart. Nice to meet you." His voice was as stoic as Vincent's, everyone seemed to notice. "Anyway, if you three would follow me now..." He looked back at the two SeeDs. "If anything happens, alert me." Squall moved towards the stairs that lead to the elevators, quietly ascending them.

Tifa looked back at the two dumbfounded SeeDs. "Thanks for helping us guard the front, but I guess this is goodbye!" Her voice was so lovely! She waved at them as she began her walk towards the elevator, Cloud's wrist in her hands. Vincent followed, his face emotionless, except for the small glimmer of a smile on the edge of his lips. The two SeeDs blinked and then looked at each other, both unsure why such a pretty girl had hid her face through the night, or why her voice had changed so much from earlier.

* * *

"Nnngh..." Selphie shifted in her bed, slowly opening her eyes as she deeply inhaled a breeze from the open window of her infirmary room. A dream, a strange dream, with unfamiliar people except for herself and another...A place she had never been to, a place that felt all too real, warm and dry with a twilight sky over a canyon, and a talking red lion with its cubs...Selphie was too groggy to remember everything just yet.

One arm moved freely, slowly feeling her face, her chest, looking about and wondering how she ended up here, forgetting the details of the battle last night. A dull throb of pain could be felt in one of her legs, a tight feeling as if something held tight to her chest, though it didn't constrict breathing at all. She tugged upon her right arm, the hand stuck under something warm and firm that enveloped up to her wrist. "Mmng..." Another useless tug. Selphie lolled her head down to look at what her hand was stuck under.

Irvine sat upon a chair next to her bed, his head resting on his right arm, his left hand holding tight to Selphie's hand. Asleep, but having never left her side, his brows seemed to be creased as if his dreams worried him. Selphie shifted in her bed, and moved her free hand, running her fingers through his long, brown locks several times. The cowboy gently startled awake, slowly opening his eyes. Looking about from his vantage point, he raised his eyes to Selphie's, a smile forming on his face.

"...Were you here with me all night, Irvy?" She squeaked in a little voice. Irvine slowly raised himself back up, releasing her hand and stretching until he felt his spine correct itself in satisfying pops. Both hands came for Selphie's this time, and he placed them gently on her still warm hand.

"Yeah, Sefie. I...I was worried about you all night." He looked down at their hands, a wave of relief overcoming him.

Selphie smiled at him. "Oh, Irvine...I think I'll be okay now..." Shifting, a pain went through chest, making her grunt and hold her chest underneath her breast. "Ohh...Or maybe not."

Irvine looked up and frowned. "You took a beating last night. I don't think you'll be able to come with us today."

"But who'll fly the Ragnarok?! You're not gonna trust Zell to do it all alone, are you?" Selphie was becoming excited and slightly agitated, not wanting to be left behind, nor to be able to help her friends.

"Well, that's up to Squall, isn't it?" He cracked a small smile, anticipating her attempting to wear down their friend's reluctance to Selphie doing anything but resting. Squall might seem like uncaring, but he was probably the most protective of the gang in his own, quiet way.

Selphie kicked her feet playfully. "Okay, so like maybe I can't fight, but I will fly!" She looked back over to Irvine, pouting at him. I'll go crazy if I'm stuck here!"

Irvine chuckled. Almost getting eaten didn't stop Selphie. If she has her way, neither will Dr. Kadowaki or Squall.

* * *

The elevator pinged as it reached the second floor, the glass doors opening the group of five to a hall that seemed to lead to another hub. Squall left the elevator first, followed by Rinoa then the three friends. They had never been to this part of the Garden, looking about as they followed Squall to whatever his destination was. Vincent was the least interested of the group, looking straight ahead as he walked.

The group came upon a small room on their right after taking a left turn, unassuming and with a strange machine in the back, a small light illuminating the pathetic room. There was enough space for only two people at a time. "Just a moment." Squall said as he maneuvered Rinoa towards the machine. The three nodded, standing in the hall. Vincent rested his back against the wall, while Cloud and Tifa stood, speaking about last night, wondering if Selphie was alright.

"O-kay!" Rinoa chimed, pressing a button and watching as the monitor lit up. She typed in the group name and password; their Guardian Forces the gang had collected were collectively utilized on the server. Usually, there wasn't a problem with who used what being; they all had their favorites that rarely overlapped. She clicked through the list, and her eyes lit up. "Hey, your Guardian Forces are here, safe and sound!"

Squall sighed, relieved. "Well, that's good news."

Rinoa nodded and continued down the list. "There, Bahamut!" She clicked another button, and the machine allowed her to draw the Guardian Force out like a draw point. Immediately her powers felt stronger, the dragon yawning and growing in her mind. It seemed to almost smile, Bahamut always seeming to take interest in the young sorceress and her bright powers. She put a hand to her temple, focusing on the great beast. "Yeah, we need you to find where your...Yeah! We gotta weaken pillars...Yeah, we know about those! We know where one is!"

As Rinoa spoke to the dragon, Squall looked over at his new friends out in the hall. They had taken off their stealth cloaks and had them hanging from their waists like sleeping rolls. The two were bent over, talking to someone small he assumed, but whoever it was they were hidden by the wall. Squall turned around, went to the machine, and began junctioning his favorites.

* * *

"That's so cool! You have six swords!" The child looked over Cloud's sheaths, touching the First Tsurugi and marveling at the cool metal. He came back to Cloud's front, looking over his pauldron with a silver wolf head on it. The child beamed, his blue-green eyes sparkling in excitement. Cloud returned the smile, finding the child's presence nostalgic. "I heard you're one of the commander's new friends!"

"I guess so," Cloud said to the child.

"I don't have many friends here yet. I just transferred from Trabia Garden." He said with a frown.

Cloud and Tifa had no idea where that was. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here," Tifa offered.

"...Could we be friends?" The child looked back and forth at the two, his large eyes filled with longing.

A chuckle was uttered in response. "Sure. No one else seems to like my swords like you do, anyway." Cloud gave the boy a wink. "My name is Cloud."

"I'm Tifa!" She waved at him cheerfully.

"I'm Alby!" The young child bounced up, delighted at his new friends. "I'm gonna go out soon to get my first training weapon, a rod!" As if it triggered something in him, Alby looked at his watch. "Oh no. I better get going, me and the SeeD taking me to Balamb City are gonna go soon! Bye Cloud! Bye Tifa!" Alby waved before charging towards the elevator hall. Cloud and Tifa picked themselves up and waved as he disappeared.

"Do you think that was wise?" Vincent asked behind them.

"Until he gets some friends here. We'll be here a few days still, right?" Tifa responded, sighing.

Cloud nodded. The two had a soft spot for orphans. _'This whole place is filled with orphans.'_ It brought back bittersweet memories, and an old desire to keep safe some precious children so long ago. To save them. _'There's not a thing I don't cherish!'_ He remembered his words, a somber look on his face. His feelings hadn't changed at all over the millennia. He turned around at the sound of a gasp, looking over at a wide eyed, gaping, frozen Rinoa, and a rather confused Squall asking her what was wrong, poking her shoulder.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Tifa asked, concern flooding her eyes.

The girl blinked at Tifa, then looked over at Vincent, then back to Cloud. She rubbed her eyes and looked at them all again, slightly pale but seemingly overcoming her shock. _'It's just them. They just...Bahamut...'_ Rinoa coughed to clear her throat. "I, um, I junctioned Bahamut, you see," She said nervously to the pair, pressing her index fingers together. "And um, he kinda...makes my sorceress powers...grow, so, I ah, instead of you guys being fuzzy and hard to really see, I can see you really well, now." She kicked at the ground.

"Oh. Well, that's good. It must have been hard to deal with, looking at fuzzy people." Cloud had always been a little oblivious in social matters. Rinoa looked up at Cloud, slowly going over the words he just said to her. Despite her trepidation, she almost started to laugh at the innocent remark. Tifa was already balking at the situation and Cloud's words, her face redder than her eyes. She put her hands over her face in embarrassment for both herself and Cloud.

"Cloud! No, I mean, I can REALLY see you two!" She stomped her foot, stifling a giggle. "You look pretty scary." She put her hands out and stiffly moved from side to side, like a zombie from a movie to drive the point across.

Cloud's eyes widened, and his hand went to his face, trying to hide it from her. "S-sorry." He put his other hand to his back, touching the stealth cloak. "We can put these on if it'd make you more comfortable."

Rinoa creased her brow and walked closer to the pair, shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I'll get used to it. Thanks, though." She smiled at them, Cloud's social blunder having lightened her mood after being forced to see what they really looked like. Squall blinked at the clumsy debacle, then shook his head. "Whatever." He walked out of the little room, closing the door behind him.

"Where to next?" Tifa inquired.

Squall looked towards her. "I'd like to see how Selphie and Irvine are doing." He said, walking towards the elevator. The others followed his lead, towards their injured friend.


	15. Chapter 14: Heals and Feels

Ellone had woken up early, having not woken up during the night nor knowing of the demon attack that occurred, her guest room not connected to the SeeD alert system. She woke up thinking about the dreams she had weaved for her friends, for her brother...It wasn't purposeful, of course, but still it felt like a breach of some kind, dragging friends so deep into the past. Ellone sighed, putting on her new clothing for the day ahead of her. Squall would probably want her to stay safe in the Garden, away from any more possible problems. Still she would have to speak to him later about it.

She made her way to the cafeteria, a small, manageable line having formed already, though she wouldn't have to wait long it seemed. She reached the front of the line in several minutes, her tray quickly filled with scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage, and a small carton of orange juice. Looking about for an occupied seat, she found Quistis, Zell and Sara sitting at a table. Quistis looked up from her coffee, waving at the young woman.

Ellone came over to the beckoning table and sat down, placing her tray in front of her and picking up a fork. "Good morning," she seemed to sing. Her fork stabbed into some of her eggs.

Quistis lifted up her mug lazily in greeting. "Good morning," She said, then took another long sip of the sweetened beverage. Her eyes were still half open, as if she hadn't slept much. Ellone frowned.

"Did you not sleep well?" She pulled apart some buttered toast with her teeth.

Quistis sighed. "No. A demon attacked during the night. Destroyed the front gate." She took another sip, almost at the end of her cup.

Ellone's eyes went wide. "Demons are attacking the Garden now?"

"Seems so, yes. They know what we're doing, too." The woman paused, looking out the glass panes and fixing her salmon colored vest. "It hurt Selphie."

The young woman gasped, a hand to her mouth. "I have to see her then!" She started figeting, about to get to her feet.

Quistis motioned for her to sit back down. "We're all going after breakfast, Ellone. Dr. Kadowaki fixed her up the best she could...Selphie is stable." She poured another cup of coffee from pot at her side, fixing it to her tastes.

Zell chimed in, his breakfast finished. "You wouldn't wanna leave us behind, right?" He smiled at Ellone, his arm wrapped around Sara's shoulders.

She nodded after taking a sip of her juice. "No. I'd like us together." 

* * *

"No way am I stayin' here!" Selphie shook her arms in protest at her leader, her friend. "You think Zell can fly Ragnarok without me? I don't think so!" She pointed a finger at Squall as if scolding him, the stoic teen moving his head back with a frown. Cloud was reminded of his arguments with Yuffie, the scrappy ninja that assisted him in his adventures. A smile shyly came to his face as he listened to the two argue like brother and sister. He remembered doing the same.

"Selphie. You're lucky you aren't dead." Squall shook his head, hand holding his nose. "Just this once, I want you to take it easy for a bit. I...don't want to risk your health." He was never good at conveying his feelings, an uncomfortable look on his face as he moved his hand away. The girl protested some more.

"Flying the ship isn't a risk to my health, is it? I don't have to fight...But I wanna help." Selphie looked down into her lap. Her voice was sad, as if Squall had taken her favorite toy and broken it. She looked back up at him, her eyes glistening. "I can still help, Squall..."

Squall sighed. _'Of course, she's gonna play the emotional card...'_ He felt himself falter a little, Selphie's tears making him question his decision despite himself. How she knew how to get under his stony exterior, he didn't know. Maybe he saw her as a little sister too much, he thought. _'Think think think...'_ He turned to Rinoa. "...Do you think you could heal her enough that she could pilot?"

Rinoa walked up to the bed sheepishly. "I can try," she said. Looking down at Selphie, Rinoa nodded and smiled, slowly putting her hands over her friend. "Try to lay straight..." She bit her lower lip as her friend laid stiff as a board upon the mattress, happily anticipating the sorceress' magic. Rinoa focused, a gentle white light emanating from her palms, gentle and warm. It poured slowly from her, entwining Selphie in its embrace, though it only did so much. Her ribs creaked as they mended, her foot's injury made shallow by the power Rinoa weld.

"Mmm..." Rinoa opened her eyes, a bead of sweat on her forehead. "I think that's about all I can do for now..." She was still improving her healing magic, offensive spells coming more naturally. It didn't help that the demon's spittle, according to Dr. Kadowaki, had an anti-healing factor to it, the remnants of which still clung slightly to the young woman. Where as it would have been easier for Rinoa to fix the problem completely, it would take a few more days and more magic to heal properly.

"Ohhh..." Selphie sat up, moving her torso this way and that. Her ribs felt much better, but there was still a throb in her covered foot. She looked back up to Rinoa and Squall, a big grin on her face. "What's your excuse for keepin' me here, now?!" Squall sighed, gave her an approving nod and looked back towards the door of her room.

"We're leaving in an hour. You better hurry up and get ready." Squall disappeared beyond the door, the rest shuffling out with approving smiles towards Selphie.

Squall was looking down in thought as he was about to leave the infirmary, when a soft object hit his chest with an "ooof!". He grunted and looked at whatever had collided with him, surprised that it was Ellone, his big sister. "Sis," He greeted her. He helped pick her up, a small smile on her face. Behind her was Quistis, Zell, and Sara.

"Morning, Squall." Ellone chimed. "We came to check up on Selphie, Quistis told me what happened..." She looked down.

Squall sighed. "Yeah. Rinoa fixed her up enough to fly the Ragnarok, she insisted. We're leaving in an hour, so if you want to help Selphie prepare, it would help." Squall disappeared through the door after a silent goodbye, Rinoa, Cloud and Tifa following after him after waving to the incoming group. A tall man, intimidating in looks, followed after the group. He paused a moment, looking at these new people, studying them silently with blood red eyes. As soon as he was done, he went to follow Squall, silently moving like a ghost.

They looked back at the mysterious man, mouths agape.

"Yo, that guy looks like a nightmare." Zell mumbled, a fist slamming into his open palm.

"Guess he's a new recruit." Quistis quipped.

The four newcomers entered the infirmary, a limping Selphie holding onto Irvine's shoulder as she exited her room. Looking up at them she smiled, happy to have even more visitors. "Heeeey everyone!" She tapped her bad foot on the ground, wincing. Irvine grunted, bent over to let the small girl use his frame.

"Selphie, you think you could piggyback instead?" He said pleadingly. 

* * *

An hour later, the group began to make their way to the Ragnarok, the ship glistening in whatever morning dew remained on its surface. The belly opening up for them inticingly, they walked up the ramp, ready for their new plan. Selphie charged up towards the cockpit with Irvine as her mount, Zell walking behind him briskly. Squall prayed Irvine wouldn't trip, mentally cringing as Irvine took an uneasy step.

The young man made his way upwards, Rinoa by his side and Cloud and Tifa behind him, planning on escaping to the Passenger Room to enjoy the view. The two pairs split, one to the adjacent room and another above, into the cockpit. Irvine had gently placed a gleeful Selphie into the pilot's seat, Zell seating himself next to her, the both of them pressing buttons and flipping switches to prepare for the take off.

Below, Quistis and Sara stood, looking at and whispering about the new person, who had decided to lean against the wall of the cargo bay stoically. His arms crossed over his chest, his pale arms almost glowing in the artificial light. The man seemed to pay no mind to the two women staring at him, though he looked over at one point and stared back at them before turning away again.

Building up courage, the two women approached the pale stranger. They stopped a few feet from him, he looking up at the two gawkers. His ruby eyes looked into theirs a few moments for each pair, brown and blue eyes conveying curiosity more than intimidation. Quistis cleared her throat, giving a small smile. "Hello," she greeted, Sara giving a short nod and smile to her side. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. I'm Quistis, and this is Sara." She motioned with her hands.

Vincent nodded, noting their names. "Vincent Valentine." He said lowly, his head gently turned to the side.

"Um, you've been friends with Cloud and Tifa for a long time, haven't you?" Quistis inquired.

A barely noticeable smile touched the ends of his mouth. "An exceedingly long time."

"Were you one of their friends during their adventures?"

"They told you?"

"Yes. "

He nodded. It was true he was friendlier now than in the past, time making him milder, but he still wasn't much for small talk. These two women, however, seemed interested in him. Perhaps it was because of his past with Cloud and Tifa, or his strange image. Or both, he mused, certain that he seemed somewhat exotic. He chuckled a little. "Perhaps I'll entertain you two just a little," he said, forcing some socialization that he would no doubt have to partake in here and there until everything was fixed. After all, he hadn't spoken much to anyone in the past decade, and he needed the mental exercise. 

* * *

Entering the room, Rinoa felt uncertain how to broach the subject to the two. She had told Squall she was going to speak to them while he and Selphie figured out the exact location of the cavern, and what's more, she felt she had to ask. They chatted to each other in the Passenger Room of the Ragnarok, none of the others in sight. As she saw the two right now, any normal person would recoil in terror; undead were generally hostile beings that killed wantonly. These two looked like something in between a zombie and a skeleton, pale skin covering dried flesh and bone; their faces nearly skeletal with a layer of skin and black sockets of nothingness but for a pale white pinprick of light in each hole, giving them some semblance of emotion when they spoke. Tifa's hair was a grayish color, her body covered here and there in pale skin or desiccated flesh, wisps of pale ghostly light flowing here and there as if animating her caricature. Cloud was much the same, his spiky hair drained of color, his face intimidating.

It all took time to acclimate to for Rinoa, still not used to it, though Cloud had been disarming in that innocent way of his. For her, she might prefer the blurry vision of the two, a vision she assumed she'd get once she removed Bahamut from her mind, hopefully. She made a coughing noise by the door, Cloud and Tifa looking her way. Tifa nodded and seemed to smile, the act seeming cruel. "What's up, Rinoa?" She happily rasped. She put her hands in her lap, Cloud holding his knees.

"Ah..." She looked down, trying to put her thoughts into words. She looked back up, quizzical looks on their faces. "Did...Did Ellone ever tell you about her special ability?" Her deep brown eyes held something akin to guilt, fidgeting in place a little.

Cloud raised a brow. "No. Is she a sorceress, too?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no. She was desired by a couple of sorceresses though." Rinoa brought her hands together, sighing. She took a deep breath before continuing. "She can take a person's consciousness into the past."

The couple stared at her, making the young sorceress nervous as white beads seemed to bore holes in her head. Despite it, she continued. "You see, if Ellone meets someone, she can send someone to their past, and um..." She looked down to her side, wringing her hands.

"You saw our pasts," Tifa whispered, a somber look on her face.

Rinoa looked up, waving her hands dismissively. "It wasn't on purpose! Sometimes when Ellone falls asleep, she just sends people back, she can't help it. We didn't have any intention to pry..."

"What did you see?" Cloud asked her. His deep, rough voice held curiosity, looking up at her with a particular look on his face.

Rinoa sat down and described the dream, the bar where they ate with two children. The two looked lost in thought, such a distant memory...

"There were a lot of nights like that one," Tifa said wistfully. Something of a smile came to her pale face, as if lost in old memories. "Cloud would come home early from his deliveries, and we'd all have dinner together." She whispered two names, difficult for Rinoa to hear. "Denzel, Marlene..."

Rinoa tapped her knee with her fingers. "...Squall and I were kinda surprised, you know? You two are really strong, but you had such normal jobs it seems. And, um, your age, too." She leaned back in her chair, trying to relax after her revelation to the two. They didn't seem to mind at all that such a thing happened.

"You haven't talked to Quistis or Ellone much lately, have you?" Tifa asked, a brow raised.

Rinoa shook her head, curious as to what they would have to do with the subject. Cloud answered her, his voice still chilling to the girl. "We talked to them about our adventures with our friends. What we could fit into the flight, that is." He put a hand up to his chin, the claw like bones protruding from glove tips. He was thinking.

"Ah, is that man, Vincent, was he part of your group?" Rinoa asked, her curiosity stirring.

Tifa answered her. "Yeah. Such a long time ago." She seemed to rattle a sigh, then looked directly at Rinoa with a semblance of a smile on her pale face. "Maybe tonight we can talk about that. Squall should be here for that, don't you think?" Rinoa nodded, kicking herself for not asking Quistis before dinner about her encounter with the two.

"Yeah." 

* * *

Selphie pointed at a part of the map that had a jutting peninsula over the northeastern part of the Galbadian continent. Finally, Zell put in the coordinates for what was assumed to be what they were looking for. Squall let out a sigh of relief after Ereshi had essentially yelled into his ears where the damned thing was. They were over the eastern part of the peninsula, descending slowly towards a valley in the mountains to the west.

"So like, this is where that pillar is?" Selphie happily queried. "How out of the way!"

Squall nodded, the location hundreds of miles away from any kind of civilization. If anything went wrong, they wouldn't get help for days. He crossed his arms, staring out the cockpit windows. The white from the clouds slowly dispersed, a high up view of the mountains and valleys replacing them. Walking towards the lift, he put his hand up in farewell while looking back slightly. "I'll be heading towards the cargo bay," Squall said. "What's the estimated time til arrival?"

Zell thought a moment. "About five minutes, give or take," he said.

"Right." Squall stepped on the lift and slowly disappeared as it lowered him down.

Irvine took a seat at one of the consoles, stretching his back and legs. He watched Selphie and Zell deftly work the spaceship, always at a loss for words how the two caught on to controlling the damned thing. He drew in a breath, then sighed, hoping that Selphie would stay safe on the ship as they found the hidden cavern. "Too bad I can't take pictures for you, huh?" He said wryly to his girlfriend.

She looked back at him a moment, a fake pout on her lips. "You need to take your phone to the shop in Balamb so you can take them for me!" She looked back, hitting a few more buttons. "Or maybe not, I should be good to go in a couple of days, don't you think?"

Zell and Irvine chuckled. "Nothin' keeps you down, does it Selphie?" Zell snorted. he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head as he looked out the cockpit window and then back at the console. The Ragnarok was descending into a clearing that seemed to have land flat enough to properly land, the feeling giving the passengers a light feeling in their guts.

Selphie smiled at the familiar feeling, reminiscent of a roller coaster. She looked back at Irvine, holding onto the back of the chair, knees moved onto the seat. "Just be careful down there, Irvy!" She said joyfully. "I guess Sara will have your backs til I can get back on the field."

Irvine nodded. "I'll keep safe Selphie, I promise." A gentle rumble reverberated through the ship, the Ragnarok having made its landing near the target. Outside the cockpit windows, dense forests greeted them a hundred yards away, reddish mountains on the horizons as the sun shined high over the valley. Zell and Irvine got up, Zell heading towards the lift and Irvine towards Selphie.

As Zell disappeared below, Irvine gave a seated Selphie a hug and a kiss on her forehead, promising his safe return again. She twisted around again and returned it, promising she'd watch over the ship while they were gone. Satisfied, he rubbed her head playfully and walked towards the lift. He turned as it began to activate, and nodded his farewell as he slowly fell beneath the floor.


End file.
